Watcher
by chele20035
Summary: Peeta meets Katniss and she is not what he expected in this alternate Panem as they move forward to change their world. Everlark. Panem AU. mythology!everlark
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Ok, so I am going to be honest here. I was not going to write this. I really wasn't. I was plotting out another fic to write. Then silly me, started looking on pinterest, started pinning prompts, and this happened. Then, I got excited! I started planning, mapping out even, and if I can get what is in my head, out on a word doc, then I will be happy.

This is Panem. Same time period, just with alternate games I guess you could say. This Mrs. Mellark is meaner than what I normally write, so if you want, skip down to the first kpkpkp, and read from there.

Now for the thanks… thank you to missy, my bestie. She is always there to listen to me as I talk this out. Then I also need to thank Starla, Jenn, Stacey, Carrie, and Maria. They are always willing to read "something really quick!" lol. Then I need to thank titania, norbertsmom and Jenn for beta stuffs.

Now, reader, I need to thank you. Thank you for coming back to hear the words that are bouncing around my head. so… are you ready? I am. Let's go…

* * *

Watcher

"Take him to Watcher. Maybe she can figure out something to do with him," his mother snarls as she throws him out the door of the bakery. He looks up in time to see his father standing behind her, wringing his hands like an old woman would while a crowd gathers behind him.

Mayor Undersee steps forward and helps Peeta to his feet. "Are you sure about this, Mrs. Mellark? She still has to make her choice, whether someone volunteers or not."

His mother almost spits when she says, "Do you not understand me? He is a useless boy who can hardly take the bread out of the oven. Even then his brothers have to help him or he will drop the loaves because of his worthless leg. Take him to your house, leave him in the community house, let that monster in the woods have him. I don't care! I don't want him anymore."

Peeta stumbles against the mayor. His daughter Madge steps forward to help him. She whispers, "I'll go get your cane in a minute, ok?"

He shakes his head. "She will punish you. I'll be alright," he mutters back. His mother screams again, and they both look up to see his father pushing past her. In Mr. Mellark's hands he carries the cane he carved for his son just last month to replace the old one that he outgrew. He gives it to Peeta, unable to look into his eyes.

Madge lets go when he finds his footing. He tries not to look back at his mother, but when he does, she is gone. The empty doorway gapes open like the hole in his heart.

He glances up, and there in their bedroom window is Bram and Rye. Bram wrestles the window open, and Rye leans out, mouthing the words, "Is she gone?"

He nods, knowing that she hasn't come back and won't, not until the crowd behind him is gone. Rye disappears and Madge murmurs, "What are they doing?"

When he hushes her, the bundle that he recognizes as his pillow case comes flying down. He manages to catch it with one arm, and Bram leans back out. Madge whispers what his lips are forming, "I'll bring your paints over tonight."

Peeta nods at his brothers and they quickly disappear. "Is it ok if I come to your house?" He meekly asks Madge.

It's her father who answers, "Of course it is. The choosing isn't for a couple of days yet. You can stay with us until it's over, then—" He trails off not knowing what to say. The mayor takes a deep breath, and says to the people still surrounding them, "The boy is fine now. Go back to your work and your homes." He turns back to Madge and Peeta. He glances at the bakery door and sighs. "Peeta can you make bread?"

Peeta swallows hard and his voice is shaky, "Yes sir. Mother—" he stops and starts again, "Yes sir. I can make any loaf you want."

Mr. Undersee nods and gives a tired smile. "Good. You need to teach my cook because it will be a cold day in hell before I go back into that shop."

* * *

"You know it's your turn to choose this year," He says behind her.

She doesn't even turn around, but keeps on walking to her lake. "Yes, I know."

"Are you going to keep them, or eat them?"

She stops on the path and scowls at him over her shoulder. "We don't eat them. Ever. At least I don't throw them in the ocean to see how long they can swim."

He smirks. "It was that one brat. I still can't believe I chose him. That was over five hundred years ago. You can let it go now."

She grins and rolls her eyes. "Never. I will never let you forget."

"When are you going to choose it?"

"They are male and female, just like we are. I think they are expecting my mockingjay in a

couple of days."

"Why don't you go yourself to pick it out?"

She doesn't even bother correcting him again, knowing that he is teasing her like he usually does. She glances down at her natural appearance. "You know I'm not what they expect. Its better to stay hidden here in this district."

He clears his throat. "Well just don't forget to tell father that you accepted the sacrifice so he can tell the Titan."

"I know, I know." Before she can say anything else, they hear the bells ringing, signaling that another one of them needs help. Her brother closes his eyes, and presses his fingertips to his temple while his eyes drift shut. He nods once, and says out loud, "Yes, little sister. I will be there as soon as the rain-soak wind blows me there." He pauses for a moment. "I will tell her."

He opens his eyes, and glances back at her. As always, he forgets the connection she has with the youngest of them. "She is attending the sick in the village and needs your cool rains to come and ease their suffering?"

He gives her a smirk, and dives into her lake on his way to their sister. After watching him a moment, she gets a chill and hugs herself, all of sudden feeling very alone. She hears familiar chirping, and smiles. Her faithful companion lands on her shoulder. "Come along, Aurora Fawkes. You have a choosing to get ready for."

* * *

"Peeta, sit down dear," Mrs. Undersee motions towards the chair beside Madge. He's only seen her a couple of times in his short sixteen years and he is struck by how beautiful she is. Pale blonde hair frames her face, and kind dark blue eyes look at him with a kindness he isn't used to.

"Thank you. Can I get you anything before I sit down?"

She shakes her head. "I think I have everything." She unfolds her napkin, laying it across her

lap. Peeta and Madge both copy her. "Mr. Undersee had some business in the Seam, but I feel a headache coming. Maybe if we eat, that will help."

He picks up his spoon, and gingerly brings some soup up to his mouth. The rich flavors of the butternut squash explode in his mouth. He doesn't realize that he moans out loud until Madge giggles beside him. His face explodes in embarrassment, and Mrs. Undersee smiles. "I'll tell Cook that you liked her soup."

He nods, then he has the horrid thought that he better enjoy the soup, because his days could be numbered. The Undersee ladies jump in surprise when his spoon clangs against the ceramic bowl. He mutters, "Sorry, about that."

Neither Madge or her mother don't say anything, while he tells himself to eat as much as he can. He might need his strength if Watcher chooses him. He gingerly picks his spoon back up, and tries to finish the bowl of soup without his tears falling into it.

* * *

"Why don't you come with me Peeta? It will be good to hang out with everyone."

Peeta doesn't say anything, instead continues to look out the window at the people he went to school with before he hurt his leg and Mother wouldn't let him go anymore. He is about to say no, when he sees Bram at the edge of the small crowd. Peeta grabs his cane, and turns to Madge. With a nervous nod, and a shaky breath, he says, "Alright, lets go."

Madge goes on before him, and not for the first time, he wonders if she has forgotten that he can't keep up with her, especially on stairs. She does stop at the bottom for him. It's the beginning of summer, so they don't need their coats, besides, the witch wouldn't give his to him anyway.

He follows Madge to the kitchen door. She goes on out to the small courtyard behind the mayoral house. the town's people at various times of the day meet out here. The older ones claim it in the mornings, meeting there to exchange gossip. The families claim it around noon as the rush from shop to shop running their errands. Then when dusk comes, that is when some of the youngest gather. Many a courtship, then wedding has been planned among these old flagstones.

Peeta knows these people. These are the ones who come in to buy the bread his mother said he couldn't make. He even sees some of the poorest from the Seam. He snorts at the irony, if they only knew how many of the merchants are as poor as they are.

His leg is tired, so he has to lean heavily on his cane as he looks for Bram. Finally, he sees his brother standing off to the side talking to their old friend Delly Cartwright. Delly sees him first, and waves him over.

Slowly, the crowd sees that its him who Delly waved at. Peeta's face flushes red, and he wants nothing more that to run back inside as they all grow silent when he approaches them. Delly walks to him, and says to the crowd around them, "It's just Peeta! You know she never let him out because she was ashamed of him." She stops in front of him as the others start talking again. Delly throws her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear, "You can come to my house. you know Daddy won't care."

"He won't, but mother will know." It's a bitter chuckle that escapes his mouth, "Besides, Watcher might want me after all."

Delly pulls away, and says, "Stop that! Its bad enough that Bram talks about himself like he is nothing, I can't bear to hear you do it too." His heart tightens when he sees his best friend's eye's fill with tears. "Watcher won't want you. The bird will choose someone else."

He knows better than try to explain to her how he feels. Bram interrupts his thoughts when he slaps him on the back and shoves a package into his hands. "I hid your paints before she had the chance to destroy them."

He doesn't have to ask what Bram means when he says it like that. "Thank you," he wants to go back in, but he also wants to stay. When Rye comes up behind Bram, that makes up his mind. The Mellark brothers, for the first time in their short years together, even if its just for an evening, finally feel safe enough to talk freely. No one notices the old beggar man sitting in the alley watching them or the fiery streak that crosses the night sky.

* * *

The next morning finds Peeta waking before the dawn. It takes him a moment to remember where he is and that he doesn't have to be downstairs banking the fires before Mother gets downstairs.

At first, he rolls over, wanting to get some more rest, but after years of his body getting up at this same time, he can't go back to sleep. besides his leg has been still for far too long, and his muscles demand to be moved. He throws back the covers and while he stretches he watches the sun chase away the darkness.

He's never been given this small luxury of his time, being his to do what he will with it, so he reaches for his paints. He gets lost in the hypnotic movement of his own brush revealing to him the hidden picture on his page.

He hears movement in the hallway, so he gets ready for what might be his last day in his village. He finally makes it downstairs, and finds Madge waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh no! have you been waiting for me?"

She smiles, and he feels a little better. "No, well yes. Come on. Daddy is waiting for you."

"Is everything ok?" He asks, trying not to let the familiar dread wash over him, as she keeps pace with his hobble.

She loops her hand through his arm. "Yes, silly," she scolds him playfully. She leads him to the door of the dinning room where Mr. Undersee is seated with his newspapers scattered around him.

The sight makes Peeta pause, since he's never seen a newspaper up close. Madge tugs on his arm, and then goes to her seat. The mayor looks at them, and gives Peeta the same friendly smile he did yesterday. "Come and sit. Madge, can you fix Peeta a cup of tea? Or would you like to try coffee?"

He shakes his head, all of a sudden nervous for even accepting what he has. "Tea sounds great, Sir." Peeta watches him, while Madge fetches them both a plate, and tea.

Peeta waits for Mr. Undersee to dig in, before he starts. They eat in silence for a moment before the mayor says, "You know you aren't going to be chosen tomorrow. How would you like a job?"

Peeta chokes, and coughs for a moment. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Cook is very impressed with the way you handled yourself in the kitchens yesterday. So you could go help her or I know several jobs at the Justice Building. It's your choice really."

He looks down at his plate not knowing what to say. He gives Mr. Undersee a humble, "Thank you." Knowing that the little mockingjay that comes out of the woods tomorrow may very well land on his head.

Its Madge who says, "Oh Peeta! Stop worrying about tomorrow. We don't know who she is going to choose, it could be anyone." She gives a bitter laugh. "Hell, it could be me!"

Mr. Undersee sits up straighter and Peeta doesn't miss the look he gives his daughter. Peeta braces himself, waiting for the shouting, but instead the mayor says, "Now, Madge—"

"Well it's true, Daddy. We don't know who that stupid little bird will choose."

Peeta sets his fork down, his hunger gone. He wants to say something to comfort her, and well, comfort himself too. Mr. Undersee instead sets his napkin down on the table, and stands up. "It seems that I have lost my appetite. Would you two like to join me?"

Both of them stand, Madge walks around the table and after he has his cane, Peeta brings up the rear. They follow the mayor to his library, and once Peeta is in the room, Madge closes the door behind them.

Mr. Undersee finds his seat and Madge motions for him to sit beside her in one of the fancy chairs. Mr. Undersee sighs and opens his top drawer pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He takes one out, and strikes his lighter. Before he can inhale, Madge says, "Now, Daddy. You know that Mama doesn't like it when you smoke."

The mayor watches them as he inhales, lighting up the cigarette. The sweet smell of tobacco fills the office, reminding Peeta of his dad. After he exhales, he looks at the teens sitting in front of him. Instead of acknowledging what his daughter just said, he begins, "Once upon a time—"

"Daddy? Seriously, what are you doing?" Madge asks, clearly annoyed.

He flicks the ashes into the ash tray. "Once upon a time, your Aunt Maysilee—"

Madge interrupts him when she says, "Dad—" while she grabs a tissue from the box on the desk. Peeta watches her wipe her eyes and sighs, "Ok, dad. The only reason I'm sitting here is because Peeta doesn't know."

The mayor exhales, and nods. "Your Aunt Maysilee was chosen by the bird. Yes, it broke your mother's heart. But I have noticed something since I've been mayor. When it's this village's turn to offer a sacrifice, the bird never picks from a family it has picked from before."

"Oh, crap," Peeta whispers.

Madge grabs his hand. "Think Peeta! Someone has to have been chosen before in your family!"

He tries to smile, but his lips won't cooperate. "Peeta?" the mayor asks. "I'm thinking you had an uncle that was chosen when we were teenagers."

He shrugs. "Mother and Father never said anything."

Madge squeezes his hand. "That's good, Peeta. That's really good. I mean if you had a uncle who was chosen, that is. That means you will be safe."

He glances at her, and sees the hope in her eyes. A smile finds its way to his face. "It's really good."

Mr. Undersee sits back and snuffs out his cigarette. "Well, now what are you two going to do today?"

Madge shrugs, and says, "I might do some errands for Mama. What about you Peeta?"

In his sixteen years, he's never had a day to do with what he will. He wants to go to the one place he hasn't been since he was pulled from school. "The meadow. I want to go to the meadow and paint."

* * *

With his paints and a packed lunch Cook pressed into his hands, in a borrowed knap sack, Peeta leaves the mansion. He could go the short way that passes in front of the bakery, but after the scene yesterday, he sets off in the other direction. Soon he is walking through the Seam part of town. He's never been through here before, and the artist part of him wants to capture the run down houses with the children who are playing among them. He is used to being ignored, and now, he is content to just watch.

One little girl who looks to be about five, runs up to him. "HimynameisPosyandI'mplayingwithmybrothers," she pauses to get a breath before she continues, "andyoucancomeandplaytoowhatisinyourbagandwhydoyouhaveastick?"

He chuckles nervously. "My name is Peeta and I'm on my way to go paint."

"Get back over here Posy!" A boy, who is a little bigger than Posy yells. "He's too busy for you!"

She turns to the boy. "Wait just a minute Vick!" She looks back to Peeta, and bites her little lip. "I gotta go. Will you come back? I want to see your paints."

"I can do that. Go play and I'll see you later." He watches her skip back to the boy and she leaves him with a smile on his face. He continues on down the lane, his shuffle quickening when he sees the rolling green of the field.

He pauses when he gets to the edge and just breathes. The grass almost reaches his knees, and little yellow and blue wildflowers dance along with the breeze blowing through with the forest, beckoning to him. It's all so beautiful and such a wonderful sight to his tired eyes. He hates to even walk through the meadow, so he staggers along the uneven ground right on the edge until he reaches the trees.

When he spies the same rock he crawled on many years ago, his weak step speeds up. He sets down the knap sack and while he looks for the changes that have taken place, he tries to rub the soreness out of his protesting muscles. He hums happily when he sees everything as it was, as if he had never stopped visiting his spot. Renewed hope in his future makes the hop easy, and soon he is settled, sketching away.

No one ever taught him how to draw, but he starts with the trees first. Their shapes come through quickly, followed by the details. He glances up and meets another set of eyes hidden among the trees. His breath catches and he is so surprised that he drops his pencil in the dirt. He is unable to look away, mesmerized by the flashes of silver.

The eyes blink slowly and he can feel their gaze raking over him. He supposes that he should be afraid, but instead there is a certain peace and curiosity. His eyes scan the bushes around the eyes trying to make out whom or what is watching him.

The eyes blink once, twice, then the third time they are gone. Peeta stares at the spot so long, trying and willing for them to come back so he can see them again. He isn't sure how long he sits there, but a little mockingjay flying by singing her sweet song startles him out of his trance. It's now his turn to blink fast, feeling lost, more lost than he ever has before.

He looks down at his paper, and even though he doesn't want to draw anymore, he picks his pencil up and adds the silver eyes before he starts to cry at the loss of something wonderful.

After sitting for a while thinking about everything, but not really anything at all, he finally notices that the sun has started its descent. As fast as his leg will allow, he eases himself up and gathers his stuff. He shoulders his bag, and traces his footsteps back the way he came.

He pauses at the end of the lane leading into the Seam and looks for the same children who were out playing. His heart falls a little when he doesn't see anyone, so he heads on to the merchant section of town.

"Peeta!" He looks up to see Delly headed for him. He waves back, and she reaches him, a little breathless. "You need to come with me."

She doesn't even wait for him to nod, before she is dragging him towards the alley behind her parent's shoe store. Peeta is not at all surprised to see Bram standing there. He doesn't expect to see their father standing behind his brother. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. I'm trying to get your mother to let you come back—"

"No, Dad. Mr. Undersee offered me a job at the mansion, or even the Justice Building if I want it. You don't have to worry about me." Even he can hear the pride that he's never heard before in his voice.

"A job at the Justice Building?" Bram asks, "If you don't want that one, can I have it? That way Delly and I can go ahead—"

She interrupts him with a squeak, and then a prompt slap on the arm. Then, through gritted teeth, she murmurs, "Daddy said that you can apprentice here."

Mr. Mellark blink at the young people surrounding him. "Well then. I guess Rye will inherit the bakery."

Peeta and Bram exchange a quizzical look. "Are you sure about that Dad?" Bram starts.

Peeta asks, "Does Rye even want it?"

"No matter. One of you must take it, and if Watcher choses one of you—"

"Oh that won't happen," Peeta boasts.

"Why do you say that?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"Because a Mellark has already been chosen."

Mr. Mellark's face falls. "Oh no. A Mellark has never been chosen. I'm not sure where you heard that."

"I thought you—" Bram stutters out.

Delly grabs his arm. "it will be ok. Watcher will choose someone else."

Bram grabs her and pulls her into a hug that is so sweet and so sorrowful that Peeta has to look away.

His dad looks nervous for a moment before he throws his arms around Peeta. "It will be ok, son. It will be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goodness! I'm so excited that ya'll are liking this crazy idea of mine!

I need to thank, gentlemama, w000ly, notanislander, kleeklutch, maria, titania, and norbertsmom.

And I know that there is a lot of things that I'm not telling you right now, I want you to learn them when Peeta does. Enjoy!

* * *

"You have a choosing today."

She nods. "Yes, I know that, brother dear." Aurora chirps a greeting. "Did you come to help her choose?"

He holds out his arm and the huge, majestic bird flies over, ready to land, but before she does, she changes into her mockingjay form. He strokes the bird's chest, and murmurs, "Now sweetie, you know I can handle your fiery side."

Aurora chirps again before she flaps her wings, and raises herself off of his arm. In a brief, brilliant moment, she lets herself relax into her natural form. Her brother's easy laughter echoes through the forest, and as always, she has to join in. Aurora returns to his arm as the little bird, and he praises her, "Good job, love. Now, are you prepared to pick the right villager for your mistress today?"

"Brother—" she starts but the cooing coming from her bird interrupts her. After hundreds of years of talking with her friend, she understands the chirps telling her brother about the possible ones she has seen the past couple of days in the village.

"That is quite a few. But which one do you think will be the best for—" Aurora interrupts him and all either one can do is stand there listening to her. She isn't sure how much he can make out, but she can only understand some of what Aurora is singing. When the bird is finally silent, her brother says, "Well, I know you will make the right choice. Are you sure you are going to pick him?"

She can't quite make out what Aurora just said, but her brother says, "Yes, well when you put it that way it does make sense."

"What are you two talking about?" She exclaims.

They both look at her, well like she just sprouted two heads and was shooting them with the arrows on her back. Her brother smirks and says, "Come along, dear. Even I don't want to miss this choosing."

* * *

He sits straight up in the bed. His heart is racing and he's trying to catch his breath. He can't remember anything about the dream except for the silver eyes. He rakes his brain trying to recall anything but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Peeta? Are you alright?" Mrs. Undersee asks through the door.

"Yeah," he fumbles for the shirt he left at the foot of the bed and his cane. When he can stand, he fumbles for the door. Opening it, he is greeted by a sleepy smile. "I just had a weird dream."

"Oh," she breathes, "When I have a bad dream, I usually need something warm to drink. Would you like something?"

He hesitates for a moment, trying to figure out if she wants to go downstairs or back to bed. When she yawns big, he says, "I'm alright. Go on back to bed."

She smiles, and surprises him with a hug. He hugs her back while he blinks back tears because he can't remember the last time his mother hugged him for any reason. She pulls away just far enough so she can whisper, "You are a good boy, Peeta."

He shuts the door when she leaves the doorway, and pauses for just a moment. He is sure he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he stumbles back to his bed. He finds the bag he had carried all over the village today and soon is etching out details that he's never noticed before. All he has is his pencil, and with it, the leaves have meaning, the birds are singing, grass is dancing in the breeze.

Another knock on his door draws him out of his reverie. He looks up, and chuckles when he sees the sun filling the spring morning with her warmth. "Come in!" he calls out.

Madge gingerly opens the door, and pokes her head in. "Are you—what are you doing?"

He nods at her and says, "Come look."

She walks across the small guest room he's slept in these past two nights and sits beside him on the bed. He pushes the paper towards her, and she gasps, "Oh Peeta! This is beautiful! Who taught you how to do this? Can you teach me?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. If I'm here after the choosing."

Her head snaps up, and says, "You are safe, Peeta. Stop talking like that. You are making my head hurt." Madge stands up and goes back to the door. "Come on downstairs. Breakfast is ready then it will be time to go."

Go. The word resonates through him, leaving behind a bitter taste in his mouth. Unease settles into his bones as he watches her leave. Unease settles in his bones as he watches her leave. He isn't sure what to do now, since he doesn't think he would be able to keep anything down.

He gets dressed anyway and finds his way downstairs. Madge and the mayor are seated at the table, and have already started eating. He gets a plate off of the sideboard, and only gets a little, trying to ignore the way his stomach is rolling.

Peeta sits, and his host says, "Good morning, Peeta."

"Good morning, Sir."

They sit in silence while Peeta pushes the eggs and applesauce around his plate. Mr. Undersee sets his fork down and stands. It's only when he wipes his mouth one last time that Peeta notices how his hands are shaking. "I've got to go get ready—"

"We know Daddy." Madge reaches up to grab his hand. "Go get ready." She waits for the mayor to leave the room before she says, "I've never seen him this nervous before."

Peeta sets down his fork, content to give up trying to eat. "The last time someone from our village was chosen was seven years ago. We were nine. I don't remember it all."

Madge folds her napkin and sets it beside her plate. "That's true, I don't remember it either. Oh no, I hope Daddy is ok." She stands and follows him out the door.

He grabs a biscuit from the basket and gets his cane. He finds the same back door Madge used the other night and lets himself out. He hobbles over to the courtyard and finds a spot on a bench to sit down on.

One of the old men who would come in every morning to the bakery to buy a cup of coffee walks slowly by him. He pauses and asks, "You're the Mellark boy, aren't you?"

Peeta sits up just a little bit straighter and answers, "Yes, sir. Would you like to sit down?"

The old man examines him through squinty eyes before he nods. He sinks down onto the bench. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Peeta nods and offers the old man a biscuit he brought out with him. His new friend smacks his lips as he eats while he wishes he would have brought his sketch pad out here with him.

"Are you ready for today?" the old man asks.

Peeta swings his gaze back to him. "For the choosing?" His friend nods while he sips out of the Mellark bakery cup. "I guess. How do you get ready for something like that?"

The old man smirks. "Practice staying alive."

Peeta barks a hoarse bitter laugh. "That, I can do."

His friend chuckles. "Yes, that you can do." He then whispers so low, Peeta wonders if he really hears, "Just remember everything is a reward, not a punishment."

Peeta blinks a couple of times wondering what is happening when the old man stands up, nods goodbye to him, and walks away while saying over his shoulder, "See you at the choosing."

He looks around to see is anyone else noticed what just happened, but the same men who are out here every morning are still seated at their tables playing chess. The rest are watching their grandkids run around, while the others stand in groups gossiping.

The town clock starts chiming, and Peeta counts eleven chimes. His stomach flips in anticipation for the choosing starts at twelve. Everything from his mother kicking him out to this moment comes crashing down on him and all he wants to do is run as fast as he can from everything. He stumbles to his feet, trying to catch his breath. With his cane in his hand, he hobbles along, just wanting to go anywhere but here.

* * *

"When is this supposed to start?"

"You know; you don't have to hang around. Don't you have something to flood? A woman to flirt with?"

"Shhhh! I'm not talking to the humans anymore. Father is upset with me for doing that. How did I know she would follow me into the ocean?"

"Father is here?"

"You know he always comes early to our villages before the choosing. He's probably been here for a week."

She rolls her eyes, not sure how to feel. After all these years, doesn't he trust her choices? She knows who needs her the most among her villagers. "He knows I can do this."

Before he replies, the winds pick up and one of their other sisters appears. This one is as light and fair as their other sister who heals. This one's powers, along with her twin brother's, lie in the seasons. Where their sister is beautiful, her twin is as handsome.

The one who lives in the woods growls, "Hello Sister. What are you doing here?"

As many generations they have been family, this sister knows that no matter how gruff her sister is, she still loves them all. "Hello Sister, hello Brother. I'm actually looking for Father."

She scowls and says, "I just learned he was in my village. Please go find him and take him with you. I don't need his interference today."

Her sister's giggle rings through the trees. With a snap of her fingers, her sister changes her appearance. While she isn't as beautiful as she once was, she would still stand out among her people. The one of the woods shakes her head. "You know you can't go among my people like that. They will all know that you aren't from here." This time, she snaps her fingers changing her outfit into something closer to her own jersey shirt, pants and boots.

"Oh look Brother! I'm just as rustic as our sister!" She and her brother smile along with her simple joy. When they were younger, and father was off fighting for all of them in the great wars, changing one another with their beginning magic was a game they played often.

She sighs, "And how would you change me?"

Her light summer laughter fills the forest and with a wave of her hand, she wipes away all of the disguises the one of the woods has used to hide among the trees. She dresses her sister in the simple red dress that she gave her so many years ago. With a twirl, she turns for her older sister and brother, and they all laugh when the flames from the bottom dance around her feet.

A laugh that they honestly haven't heard in years echoes all around them, silencing them. Its her brother who calls, "Hello Father."

He appears to them in the form that he has adopted as his own. A grumpy old man who needs a bath and good night's rest. Even she can see the biscuit crumbs littering his wrinkled shirt. "Where have you been old man?" she asks.

"Hello children. Did you all come today to see your sister's choosing?" Their father asks.

She wants to wipe the smirk off of her brother's face, and her sister's silly grin makes her roll her eyes. "I don't know why you are all here. Aurora chooses. She always has, and she always will."

Her gruff old father steps forward, and throws his arm around her. "Why does it always take your sister to get you in your true form? When you are like this, you are as radiant as the sun."

She shrugs, but doesn't step away from his embrace. "Why are you here, old man?"

He kisses her forehead and then lifts his other arm and his other daughter accepts his hug. "I just came to see my children."

She smirks when she sees her brother roll his eyes. "You only come around when you want something."

Twelve chimes echo through the woods, getting their attention.

Their father looks at them, and his smile is hopeful and welcoming. He holds out his arm, so Aurora can land on it. "It's time, sweet girl," he coos to her. "Fly swift, and choose wisely."

* * *

"Come on baby brother," Bram calls to him. He stands there with Delly and Rye, waiting patiently. Peeta didn't realize how much he missed them, even though he saw them just last night. The brothers slap one another on the backs, hiding the fact that they would rather hug one another.

Peeta tries to take a deep breath to calm his thundering heart, but as he approaches the courtyard, it doesn't help. He sees, well, everyone he can remember going to school with. He sees the regular clients who come into the bakery everyday. He sees his mother standing there, and his father looks like he is about to run into the woods to deal with Watcher himself.

He stumbles and his father steps out to catch him before he falls. He no sooner whispers, "Thank yo—"

His mother is there, again pushing them apart. She grabs his shoulder, and squeezes him so tight, he knows that there will be bruises for a while. "I hope I finally get you out of my life today," She hisses, spitting in his face when she hisses.

He jumps away from her. "What did I ever do to you?" He asks, hating the way his voice cracks.

She pushes Mr. Mellark away and gets even closer. "You leave my house and find a backbone?"

"That is enough!" Mr. Mellark steps in front of his wife.

Peeta doesn't stay around, just wanting to get this ceremony over with, so he can tell Mr. Undersee that he wants the job at the mansion because even he knows that he isn't smart enough to work at the justice building.

Madge is waiting on him, worry written all over her face. She grabs his hand, and asks, "Oh Peeta! Are you ok? I was going to do something, but I didn—"

"It's ok, Madge." The loud screech of a microphone gets everyone's attention. The small population of the village turns their attention to the make-shift stage in front of the justice building where Mr. Undersee stands. He offers them a small smile.

He clears his throat. "Welcome everyone." He takes a nervous deep breath, and clears his throat. "Can I have the twelve to eighteen year-olds, please?"

Peeta follows his brothers into the middle of the cobblestone yard. Once they are all there, the mayor begins to tell the story, the old myth that is as old as the earth herself. Of how their guardian, along with his wife, went to war with his own father, the titan, for their land, for his people of Panem. The wars lasted for years and years until they decided to call it a truce.

A battered son and a tired father said that they will leave one another alone but for one thing, each of the seven villages in the small land must each pick a year to give the gods a sacrifice of a young person. Each village chose their sacrifice differently, from one village picking theirs by a game, to the village by the sea choosing the one who can swim the longest in the course of a day. In their village, it was Watcher's own little mockingjay who did the deed.

No sooner than he finishes, that there is a sweet little song that reaches all of their ears. Peeta can't help but to smile, wondering if it's the same song he heard in the meadow just yesterday.

He can hear the villagers around him gasp when they hear the haunting 4 note whistle and then silence. All of the young people watch the bird, as she circles, once, twice. His heart speeds up as she flies over him, but it's not his head she lands on.

It's Bram's.

His heart is thundering in his chest, taking his breath along with it. He barely hears, "No-no-no-no shoo bird," Delly's voice is cracking from her tears.

Bram reaches for her, and Delly collapses, crying into his arms. The little mockingjay sings her song again while she sits. Peeta hears Delly say, "The baby, Bram. What are we going to do without you? I can't have it without you."

Peeta raises his hand and speaks loud enough for the mayor and the bird both to hear him, "I volunteer! I volunteer to go to Watcher." The bird chirps at him, then sings her four note melody before she flies again, this time landing on his shoulder.

The villagers all start to talk excitedly, not sure what to do. Peeta waits, while the people swirl around him. Mr. Undersee gets the microphone. "Everyone please. Just calm down now."

He waits for them to be silent, before he says, "Who did the mockingjay land on first?"

Bram, who still has a sobbing Delly in his arms, holds up his hand. "It was I, Sir."

"Who volunteered to go in your place?"

This time, Peeta raises his hand. "I did."

"Can you both come up here?" Mr. Undersee asks. The crowd parts for the boys to make their way to the stage. Delly, who is afraid to let go of Bram, comes along with them, while the mockingjay never leaves Peeta's shoulder.

They climb onto the stage, with Bram leaving a sobbing Delly at the edge with a kiss. The people quiet around them.

"Let go of me!" A drunken voice pipes up from the back of the courtyard. Peeta recognizes the old man from this morning. He elbows his way to the front of the stage. The mockingjay whistles, this time, Peeta is certain it is at the old man who winks at him. Peeta is taken aback but doesn't have time to think before the old man says, "The bird approves. Let him go to Watcher."

The village falls quiet. Slowly, Rye raises his hand, with his three fingers held up in the old salute. In an act of unity never seen before, everyone raises their hand. Except for their mother. She stomps her foot, before Mr. Mellark hushes her.

The mayor whispers, "Are you sure about this, Peeta?" Peeta nods. This time, he announces,

"Peeta has volunteered to go, and the mockingjay accepts him. He has until sundown to pack a small bag, and go to the forest."

Peeta stands there, watching his village. Some stand and talk about him. some are wiping tears; happy tears he knows since their loved one wasn't chosen. He looks down and sees Madge, beside Delly, along with Rye and their dad. He grips his cane and hobbles to the stairs. When he and Bram are back with their friends and family, Delly jumps at him, throwing her arms around him. Rye catches his cane before it can hit the ground, while he awkwardly pats her on the back.

Bram eases her arm away from him. "Let's go somewhere else. We only have a couple of hours left."

Madge says, "Come on, we can go to my house."

Most of the crowds have left the courtyard by now, so they go straight away to the mansion. Before they can reach the door, old Mrs. Johnson approaches Peeta. "That was amazing how you volunteered for your brother." His eyes tear up when sees the tears form in hers. "Good luck, my boy."

Mr. Mellark shakes her hand and they watch her walk away. "She's been asking about you, son."

"A lot of customers have been asking about you, Peeta." Rye adds. By now, they are at Madge's door and follow her in.

Silently, she leads them to the sitting room, where they all find seats. She looks around nervously. "Let me get everyone one some lemonade."

Delly jumps up. "I'm coming too." The men watch the girls leave the room, before Mr. Mellark says, "Oh boys. I'm so sorry all this has happened to you."

Bram runs his fingers through the same blond curls all three brothers share. "I just don't understand, why did the bird land on me? What did I ever do?"

Mr. Mellark shrugs. "No one has ever figured out why the mockingjay chooses who it does. One year, it landed on Colton Hawthorne."

"Who is that, Dad?" Rye asks.

Mr. Mellark sighs, "He was my best friend. He taught me how to hunt, and I taught him how to bake." He pauses for a moment while he wipes his eyes. "You know, I don't think anyone has ever volunteered before. I'm proud of you, son."

Madge and Delly come back with some lemonade. Mr. Undersee follows the girls in. After a few moments of silence, they all start reminiscing with Mr. Mellark even remembering too. They don't realize how much time has passed until the shadows lengthen along the walls.

Mr. Undersee drains the last of the lemonade and glances at Peeta. He can't help but to notice that the mayor looks even more nervous than he did at the choosing.

"What is it Daddy?" Madge asks.

Peeta notices the smile he always smiles when he sees his daughter, but even now, it's strained. "Peeta, I went to talk to your mother. I'm sorry, she doesn't want to come and see you."

Bram barks a harsh laugh, Rye shakes his head, and Peeta says, "Thank you, Mr. Undersee. This might sound bad, but I don't want to see her."

Bram says, his voice full of venom, "Maybe Watcher can come and get her?"

Rye smiles. "I know, Harvester can have her. Surely he needs someone to come and pick his wheat?"

Peeta grins. "Maybe Rain-maker will come and fetch mother dear, and see if she wants to go swimming."

The clock in the hallway demands their attention when it strikes five. Peeta scoots the to edge of his chair, and gets to his feet. He knows everyone is watching him. "I'm going to pack. It will only take me a moment. Please stay?" He waits for them all to nod their heads before he hobbles up.

There standing at the top of the stairs, looking so pale and frail is Mrs. Undersee. Peeta staggers to her, offering her his free hand. "Are you, alright? Can I call Madge to come and help you?"

She shakes her head, and gives him a sorrowful half smile. "He told me that you were chosen. When you see them," his heart breaks when she begins to sob, choking on her words, "Ask them why? Have they not taken enough from us? Why do these faceless gods demand these things of us?"

Mr. Undersee comes from behind him and gathers his wife in his arms. He says, "I'm sorry, Peeta. This is a bad time for her."

Peeta can hear the dismissal in his voice as they go back to their bedroom. He goes to the guestroom they so graciously let him sleep in. It's with a heavy heart, full of dread, that he begins to pack.

Once he has everything back into the pillowcase Rye had put his stuff in, he takes the sketches he's been working on and goes back down. When he enters again, he does miss the quiet sobs coming from Delly and Madge, or the way his Dad and Mr. Undersee, who has come back down, wipe their eyes. Thankfully his brothers are fine, until they see him. Then his eyes start to water as he watches their eyes fill with tears.

He staggers over to Mr. Undersee, and hands him the sketch he did of the first morning he was there. It's him and Madge, blond heads bent together, talking. The mayor stands up, and envelops Peeta in a hug. When he lets go, Peeta then gives the sketches he'd made for the rest of them. They all gather around him, giving him hugs, not wanting to let him go.

"Are you all coming with me to the forest?"

They all nod. "Oh wait!" Madge cries, and disappears running towards the kitchen. she comes back with a simple paper sack that she hands to him. "It's a snack." Her lips quivers and she is unable to hold the tears back. "Because you might not—"

"Shhh," Rye hushes her and she throws her arms around him in an unexpected hug. Peeta hears Rye say, "Come on now, we have to be brave for Peeta now."

She nods and Rye grabs the pillow case. They all follow Peeta out the door. As they move through the village, people start to follow him and give him offerings to give to Watcher. It's everything from eggs, to chickens, to even bigger offerings like cloth and jewels. His arms are so full, someone has to give him a bag to put everything in.

By the time they are at the meadow, an unusual quiet falls on them. They follow Peeta to half way across the meadow, but only his friends and family go with him to the tree line. Rye gives him a long hug, followed by Bram. The it's Delly who is sobbing again, who whispers in his ear, "I'll name the baby after you." Then comes Madge, this time it's him who thanks her for being there when he needed her the most.

Mr. Undersee is next, with his Dad last. They hang on to one another, tears washing both of their faces. Finally, he is able to pull away. "Goodbye all," he wishes as he picks up his bags.

Once he is in the trees, he looks back at them, and gives them a little wave after he set his bag down. He hears the mockingjay and she comes back, to rest on his shoulder. He picks his bag back up, and says, "Here I am little one. Where is your master?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you! I'm glad that you came back!

I need to thank Notanislander, kleeklutch, norbertsmom and cynthia. And thank you to Porchwood for helping with some names!

Enjoy!

* * *

She watches the boy stumble forward to volunteer for his brother. Even for as long as she has been alive, the girl's sobs, makes her heart hurt.

"Poor lamb," Brother coos. "Are you going to accept the volunteer?"

Aurora answers for her when she lands on the boy's shoulder. The bird is so satisfied with her choice that she even starts preening. Her sister asks, "I think that is a yes?"

"I think so."

He asks, "Can we meet him?"

She rolls her eyes. "No, you know that. For all he knows, I'm going to sacrifice him on some great altar. You know how Father likes to keep them afraid of us."

Her sister shakes her head. "You wouldn't know that by watching him." Both of her siblings turn to see Father walking to up the make-shift stage, yelling. "I thought he didn't like humans."

"He isn't supposed to interfere with my choosing!" She growls, so frustrated she stomps her foot and sparks fly.

"Watch it!" Her brother exclaims. "You can still burn me."

"Hush you two! I can't hear Father," their older sister fusses at them. They all quiet their bickering and it doesn't take much for them to hear what is being said at the building. When it is decided that he did indeed volunteer, and Aurora's song reaches them, they know that it is final. The sacrifice has been accepted. "Wow," she whispers, even though no mortal would ever hear them unless they wished it. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"What does it mean?" Brother echoes her thoughts. No one answers him, only the silence of the forest.

Their fair sister says, "His heart, sister. It's so tender and needs so much." Her older sister turns to her and gives her the all knowing smile. Sister looks like she wants to say one thing, but instead gives her a kiss on the cheek. She puts her hand over her cheek, feeling her sister's love. "I've got to go, our other brother needs me. I'll be back soon."

She nods, and chuckles when rain-maker blocks her way with his arms open wide. "Sister-dear—"

The one who controls summer laughs at him and wraps him a hug. "Come see me after this. We need to go make a thunderstorm."

His face lights up, and he grins. "I love making thunderstorms!"

She rolls her eyes as her siblings' chatter. She looks back at the village and, while the boy is gone, there are others lingering around. One of them, happens to be the boy's mother who has been so cruel to him. She can't do anything to her, but she does feel a hot summer wind rush by her, causing the woman to stumble.

"She deserves worse for being mean to that sweet boy." She turns to meet her sister's all knowing gaze. She just wishes she would tell her what she knows. "He is going to be so good for you." Then, with a snap of her fingers she is swept up in a summer breeze and her giggles echo through the trees.

"She is always so dramatic," her brother quips.

"Oh, and you aren't?"

"Who do you think taught me?" She rolls her eyes and they chuckle together. He catches her off guard when he sweeps her up into a hug. "I've got to go, I was wanting to meet the boy. Be gentle with him," he admonishes.

She scowls and pushes him away. "I'm always gentle with them. You need to go, Sister needs you."

Her brother gives her one of his winks and walks out towards the lake. His exit is much less dramatic than their sister's. He simply walks into the lake and then dives under the gentle waves.

"I wonder what he is doing now?" She whispers. So she gathers some twigs and leaves and with a spark, she lights a small fire. Once the flame is going, she can see the boy, his friends and much to her surprise, his father sitting around talking. Her heart squeezes painfully because she wishes she could be there too.

She isn't sure how long she watches them, reading their lips when she can. When they stand up to walk him to the meadow, she stands too. With a snap of her fingers, she extinguishes the fire walks to the forest entrance.

It's not until she hears the rustle of her dress, that she remembers that she needs to change. This time when she snaps her fingers, it's to change into her favorite green pants, boots and one of the green shirts her father likes to tease her about.

Some of the other birds and small animals of the forest call to her, when they see the people in the meadow. She steps behind one of her favorite trees, the green of her clothes helping her to blend in, content to wait for when he is ready to come to her.

* * *

The little mockingjay sings her four note melody softly in his ear while he steals another look at the people gathered on the hill behind him. He tried to take a steady breath, but his lungs won't let him. He feels the little bird bump its head against his neck, as if it's urging him on.

He slowly steps onto the path, his uneven gait crunching the leaves left over from fall making him stumble on an unseen tree root. His shoulder hits the huge oak in front of him as he drops his bag. The mockingjay flies up, startled from her perch.

She twitters above him, flying in circles above his head. He says, "I think I'm alright." He flexes his shoulder feeling what he knows will be a bruise. After a glance to his hands, he is glad that they are unscathed. He reaches for his cane but when he puts what little weight he can on his bad leg, his ankle buckles and he falls again.

Peeta rolls over, and sits up. He releases a deep breath and wiggles his foot, testing his ankle. An old familiar cramp races up his calf and he groans in pain. He rubs the spot and looks around the woods.

Wonderful rhododendrons greet him with blooms as big as his head, surrounded by smaller azaleas with their little blooms. The bees visit each bloom, their patience infinite as they gather their nectar. The tall pines reach up to the heavens, waving at him still sitting on the forest floor. The oaks, so proud tell him of their strength while the maples remind him that life goes on.

The whip of the whippoorwill draws his head to the top of the oak. She sings to her mate, while the fox sparrow, a bird he's only seen once by the bakery, joins in with her neighbor's song. Their sweet little voices wash over him. He doesn't realize how upset he is, until their song brings him some peace. The crickets are singing. The foxes bark, their little nips and growls calling their kits to come close before the sun sets. Somewhere off in the distance, he can hear a creek dancing over the rocks, urging him to come closer so it can tell him its secrets.

A small smile flits across his face, and he finds the courage to stand once again. His little mockingjay lands on the branch above his head, and sings her four note tune, urging him to join her again. "Alright little one, I'm getting up."

It takes a moment, but he finds his footing again. The forest falls silent for a moment until he has his bag again. When it is in his hand, it erupts in song once again, making him chuckle. "Shall we try this again?" he asks his little friend.

She comes back to land on his shoulder. He continues along the worn path, and while he is careful where he steps, he also wonders who uses this part of the forest so much that there is a path.

There are little yellow and blue flowers lining the path. Peeta smiles when he sees them, and can't wait to be able to sit and draw them. He hobbles onward, not sure how far he walks when he comes to a fork in the lane. "Which way now?"

His little friend twitters, then flies to his left shoulder. He points down that way. "Is that where I have to go?"

She answers him with her four note melody. He starts down the slight hill, glad that it isn't any steeper than it is. The sound of water reaches his ears, and his unsteady gait speeds up. His eyes find the source of what he hears, and he freezes on the trail.

He's never seen any body of water bigger than the small creek that runs behind the bakery. But he knows from school that this is the lake his teachers would mention every once in awhile. The blues and the greens of the water take his breath away and make his hand itch for a paint brush. The sun setting behind the lake sends streaks of pink and orange across the fading blue evening sky and makes his heart ache with the beauty of it all.

He stumbles to the shore, setting down his bag and sinking down beside it. His leg aches, and habit demands that he rub it. But a twig snapping behind him makes him wish that he hadn't sat down. He knows that he can't jump up to escape, so he whispers a prayer that his father used to say to the guardian and waits.

* * *

She isn't sure why she's waited this long to meet him. She usually comes face to face with them as soon as they are in her forest. This boy however and the innocence in his eyes stirs her heart like it never has before. She knows he is tired by the way his shoulders droop the deeper he goes into her woods. When he finds her lake and sits beside it just to enjoy it, she knows that this one is different.

She steps on a large branch, picked so it would be loud enough to alert the boy that he is no longer alone. When he looks around, scared to death, she can't help to feel guilty.

She steps out from behind the tree, and takes the couple of steps to close the distance between them. Now that she can see him close up and not through one of her fires, she can see how handsome he is.

He stares up at her, and she can't quite figure out the expression on his face. She walks until she is beside him, and asks, "Can I join you?"

He still can't take his eyes off of her when he mutely nods. She sits down beside him, hugging her legs close. At first, she glances out to the same horizon where he was just looking, but she knows that he is still staring at her. She finally meets his gaze and asks, "Are you hungry?"

He nods and fumbles for his knapsack. Her heart melts when she hears him stutter, "I-I-I have a biscuit or two. Would you like one?"

She nods, and accepts the piece of bread he is holding out. Even in his moment of uncertainty, he is still generous. She breaks the bread and takes a bite. The rich butter explodes across her tongue, making her hum in appreciation. She gives him a small smile, and he hesitantly returns it.

"What is your name?" She can't wait any longer.

He clears his throat. "Peeta. My name is Peeta Mellark. What is yours?"

She gives him the name that her little sisters call her. "My name is Katniss."

He ducks his head, and she returns her attention to the lake. A late evening breeze is coming off of it and even though it's summer, she shivers. She asks, "are you cold?"

"A little bit."

Katniss figures she should go ahead and let herself be known. She isn't sure why her fingers are shaking as she piles together the little twigs and bark. Her eyes find him, soaking up this last moment of normal. She has done this for so long, it almost hurts to know what is about to happen. There some matches in her tree house, but she supposes this needs to happen sooner rather than later.

It's become a game of sorts to watch their faces for the first time she shows them. With a snap of her fingers, she can feel a little of her energy ebb out like it always does when she does this. Miraculously, he is still. His eyes are growing wider and wider and its not until she touches the bark that she hears him finally exhale. She glances away so she can start to feed the fire.

"A-a-are y-y-you—"

She feels something for him when she peeks up at him. She doesn't want to call it pity, but she's never felt this way before. "I am the one your village calls Watcher. I watch over the forests of the land, and guard fire." She chuckles, "My father calls me the Girl on Fire."

"But you are just like me—" he stops mid sentence and she thinks that he is adorable when he flushes like that. "I mean, you look like you are my age."

She nods, not sure how to answer him. One day she will tell him all that he is supposed to know, just not yet. "Do you want something else to eat? It will only take me a moment to fix something for us."

For the first time, he looks away from her. He takes a staggering breath and says, "You chose me?"

"Well, Aurora chose you."

"The bird? You let a bird choose me? To what? To spend the rest of my life however long that will be with you? In the woods?" He snaps at her.

Katniss is never sure what to say to the angry ones. Even she can hear the undertones of anger laced in his words. "It's the way it must be done," is all she can really tell him right now.

"What is to become of me?" he asks through gritted teeth.

She watches the flames dance, still connected to her somehow, her nervousness feeding it. "You are to be my helper for the next seven years until it's time for another to be chosen from your village."

"So you aren't going to eat me, or sacrifice me to some greater," He waves his hands around as if that would help him find the word. "God? I get to live?"

She nods, wishing he would smile at her again like he just did. "You do, and it will be a good life, if you let me give it to you."

He snorts, and she wonders if she needs to give him a moment alone. She stands, and offers, "I'm going to go find us something to eat. Is rabbit, alright?" He glances up at her, and shrugs. She rolls her eyes, wishing that she didn't have to do this, every seven years. "Will you keep the fire going?"

By now, he's looking back over the lake again and won't look at her. He does say, "I will."

She turns and walks away, going to see if there are any animals in the snares she has set up. She whispers, "Thank you sister," when she finds a fat rabbit at her first snare. After she frees the animal, and resets the trap, she finds her way back to the beach.

He is still sitting there, and she knows that he hasn't moved. She can't help but to notice how he rubs his leg. The noise the same twig makes when she steps on it, makes him jump again but he doesn't turn around. She steps close to the water, and begins to skin the rabbit.

* * *

He still isn't sure why, but he wants to kick, scream, throw things or, as his mother used to say, pitch a fit. Why is he so mad? He knew when he had said those words that he was probably going to die. So why now that he has finally met her is he so angry?

Is it because of her beauty? In his short sixteen years, he has never seen anyone as amazing as she is. Katniss. Even her name is wonderful, making him feel things that he's never felt before. But for the past hundreds of years now, someone has to sacrifice themselves to these Watchers. If she is that old, then why in her forest green shirt, cargo pants that match her shirt and boots, with a chocolate braid thrown over her shoulder, does she look like she is sixteen?

The long bow slung across her back along with the quiver full of arrows is well worn from use. He watches her maneuver the animal around until it's clean and ready for the fire. He puts another twig on the flames, wishing he had more kindling.

When she turns back to him, he can't help the shiver that travels up his spine. She looks terrifying with blood on her hands and smeared across her forehead. His breath freezes in his chest as she squats on the other side of the fire from him. It's not until she hands him a stick with the still bloody meat on it that he remembers to breathe.

She adds more wood to the fire and in just a moment, it's blazing. He copies her and puts his rabbit over the heat so it can cook. The silence is tense, and he isn't sure if he will be able to eat. He doesn't want to look at her, but in the twilight of the evening, he can't keep his eyes off of her.

"The rabbit should be done." She interrupts his thoughts. He watches her tear a piece off, and give him a small smile. When his rabbit is cool enough, he tears off a small piece and gingerly takes a bite.

He's had rabbit before, after all, this is still a poor village. This bite however is amazing. He doesn't look up while he finishes his half. She clears her throat, getting his attention from across the fire. "You were hungry." She offers him the other half of hers. "You can have the rest of mine."

His stomach answers before he can. He reaches for the rest, and says, "Thank you." Sheepishly, he ducks his head, not wanting to admit how hungry he still is, how he's never gotten to eat until he was full.

She doesn't say anything, and he won't look up, though he can feel her watching him. Soon he is finished, and she is handing him a clean cloth to wipe his hands with. "It's getting late. Can I show you to your room?"

He looks around the woods. "You have a house? Out here? But I haven't seen any houses."

She grins and nods. "Come, and let me show you." She circles the fire, and offers him a hand up. He hesitates, she is so petite he wonders if she is able. But there is something in her eyes that makes him want to try. So he grabs his cane with one hand, and gives her his other. She hauls him to his feet.

"You are stronger than you look," he quips.

"You have to be out here," she says grabbing his sack. He knows that she is matching her gait to his, so it's not a surprise when she asks, "How did you hurt your leg?"

The force of habit makes him answer what he's said for years. "It was just a kitchen accident." She doesn't say anything, and for that, he is grateful.

She stops in front of the biggest tree that he's ever seen. He watches her, as she walks up to it, and pushes on the bark. A strange pop fills the air, then a door swings towards them, welcoming them. She disappears in the doorway, and a light comes on, beckoning him to follow.

Peeta walks in, and stops. Somehow, the entire tree is hollowed out, but yet it lives. The bottom floor looks like something he might have dreamed of once. The floor shines, polished to a perfect shine. There are delicate antiques like the ones he saw once in an old magazine, scattered about. There is even a sitting area off to the side, and yet it's the center of the room.

It's the walls that get his attention. They are the same wood as the floor, but somehow—

She interrupts his thoughts, "What is it?"

He isn't sure why, but he says the first thing that comes to his mind. "Your walls, the wood is beautiful, but it needs something."

"You paint, don't you?"

He shrugs. "I have never really had the chance. I would love to learn."

"Well, tomorrow, after your chores, you may start painting," she says as she walks towards the stairs, lined up against the wall.

He hobbles after her. As soon as he takes his second step, he can tell the difference. He takes the third, and his leg almost doesn't hurt at all. "What did you do?" Even he hates how it comes out, distrustful, accusatory when he just wants to understand.

She turns to look back at him front the steps, and he sees how she flinches when she hears his tone. "I didn't do anything. This tree, my home, will ease your pains if you let it." She keeps going, and he trails along after her. She leads him to the second floor. The balcony only covers half of the downstairs floor space, but it feels larger. Tucked along the wall, is a cozy kitchen with a small table with only a couple of chairs. He had always associated kitchens as warm, loving places so this one provokes those same feelings. At least he did until—he pushes those memories away, not wanting to deal with them right now.

"Can you cook?"

He nods. "My parents own the bakery. I mostly know how to bake. Is that to be one of my chores too?" This time, he tries to soften his tone, but the hardness creeps back in.

She tries to look nonchalant. "Yes, I think it will be. But first you will have to get used to your other job." He pauses for a moment, and watches her continue up the second set of stairs. she turns to look at him, and asks, "Are you coming?"

He goes to join her, and catches up with her on the third floor. She stops at the top of the stairs, and he does too. He sees an over stuffed couch and a chair that matches. The material looks so soft, that he wants to touch it. On the wall is a flat screen that he's never seen before. The walls here have nothing on them either. Just like the rest of the house, they are bare.

She takes his hand, and leads him to a door. She opens it, and flicks the light on. He doesn't follow but asks, "Wait—how is there a room back here? Is the tree this big?"

She shrugs and gives him a sad smile. "The tree is bigger than it seems."

"Is this your room?"

"No, this is all for you."

He peeks into the room, not expecting the luxurious sight. "This can't be for me!"

"It is. I fixed it just for you."

He looks again. There are these huge windows from the top of the ceiling to the floor, even curving with the shape of the tree. His attention is diverted when he sees the easel facing them. The floor here is wood, like the rest of the house. but there are fur rugs all over. There is another sitting area, beside the biggest bed he's ever seen. He half expects to see more furs instead of the beautiful yellow quilt. Are those dandelions on it? He starts to say something—anything but can't find the words. She leaves his side, and walks to a closed door.

She opens it, and he can see a bathroom sink and in the mirror, a shower. "In here is the bathroom." She walks to another door. "This is the closet." She looks around, uncertaintly filling her eyes. "Why don't you get some rest?"

Katniss crosses the room, not meeting his eyes. He reaches out to touch her before she passes him by. "Why?"

Now that he can finally see her in good light, and this close, his heart thumps louder as he looks into her deep silver eyes. "My duties are very important and I need a helper. Just because the work will be hard, doesn't mean that you won't be rewarded. You have a clock beside your bed. Since tomorrow is your first day, I'll serve breakfast about eight."

Peeta blinks fast, trying to not get lost in her silver eyes. "Can I come and help?"

"It's totally up to you. Oh, that sitting area," she says as she points of the doorway, "Is yours. You can sit and watch movies or whatever. Goodnight, Peeta."

"Goodnight, Katniss," he says as she walks away from him. she walks silently up the fourth set of stairs that he's seen. Softly, he shuts the door. "I can't believe this room," he whispers. He runs his hands through his curls, tugging at the ends as he does. The entire kitchen of the bakery could fit in here.

He starts for the bathroom, but goes over to the windows instead. It's too dark to really see anything, so he mutters, "Damn." A yawn catches him on his way to retrieve his bag beforehe heads for the bathroom.

Beautiful white tiles line the walls, with the wood floor stretched out before him. The tub is a massive claw footed piece, with a shower pointing down. It's not until he is letting the hot water beat him, that the days' events come thundering back. When his knees buckle, he doesn't fight and sinks to the bottom of the tub. There he lets his tears flow.

When the water grows cold, and he finally turns it off. It's not until he is dried off, and under the cozy yellow quilt that his mind clears. As sleep claims him, a voice whispers, "Goodnight."

* * *

His internal clock, set to bakery time, wakes him with the dawn. At first, he forgets where he is, until he sees the beginning sunlight shining on the dandelion quilt. Then it all comes rushing back, taking his breath with it. He sits up, gasping for what little bit of air he can get into his lungs. It takes him a couple of tries, and after a moment, he can inhale without it feeling like a horse is sitting on him.

He runs his fingers through his curls, already feeling tired. It's been a long time since he's felt that anxious; since the accident actually. Waking up from a nightmare with your leg on fire but not getting to escape the pain when you wake isn't fun for anyone, much less a twelve year-old.

Peeta slowly gets up, years of wondering what his leg is going to do today making him weary. When he puts his weight on it, he wonders if he is still dreaming when there is only a little stiffness. It's feeling so good, that his gait is almost even.

He almost makes it to the bathroom, but the sun rising over the lake out his window easily distracts him. the pinks and the yellows chase away the night. The ringing of the alarm clock brings him out of his reverie. With a deep breath, he goes into the bathroom to begin his day.

* * *

Katniss wakes with the dawn. she stays in her bed while she watches the sun. After she whispers to Dad, "Thank you." She gingerly gets out of the bed. She isn't sure what it is, if it's Peeta's anger, or everyone starting their morning fires, but she feels weak. She glances at her clock noticing that it's already 7:30. "I'm going to be glad when he's the one cooking."

She gets dressed and is soon out her door. Immediately, she smells something amazing coming from her kitchen several floors below. She quickly descends, and finds the boy in the kitchen in front of the stove. The bottom steps creaks, and has for generations. But she's never fixed it. This morning, when it creaks, it has the desired effect. Peeta whirls and grins when he sees that it's her.

He waves the spatula towards the table. "Come and sit. The first batch of pancakes is almost—" He pauses as he gets the ones in his pan out and plates them. "They are done."

She's already at the table, sitting in her chair. Several of the most wonderful smelling things are sitting on her plate. "You do cook," she says.

He sits down a glass of milk, along with a mug of hot tea. "I do. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

She shakes her head. over the years, very few have caught her off guard. This one has done it in less than twenty-four hours. "You eat too," she says, leaving no room for argument.

He puts two more pancakes in his plate, and then finds his seat across from her. she watches him dig in as she gets her first bite. "Hmmm," she hums. When she can talk again, she says, "These are delicious. Thank you."

She grins along with his smile. They eat in silence. Well, except when she hums her appreciation. She finally starts to feel full, so she puts down her fork on the empty plate. He looks up and starts to rise. "Do you—"

She interrupts him with a touch. "I'm full. Would you like some more?"

He is so adorable when he flushes red. "I'm good," he says as he sits back down.

"You seem—" she begins.

He finishes, "Better?" She nods. "I don't know what it is, but I do feel better. I can't stay mad for seven years, can I?"

She chuckles and shakes her head. "Please don't. You must have found the pantry."

"Yeah, I hope its ok. I felt bad for acting the way I did yesterday," he says sheepishly.

"It's fine, Peeta. This is a big change. Let me put the dishes in the washer, and I'll show you around."

She gets up, and picks up their plates. "Wait, what is a dishwasher?" He asks.

* * *

After they clean the kitchen, and she shows him what a dishwasher is, he follows her outside. "I am the guardian of fire," she simply says, knowing that this is one thing she just has to tell him.

He nods. "What does that mean?"

"If you go to strike a match, or use flint or anything to start a fire, it comes from me." By now, they have reached a clearing with many cords of firewood stacked up. Before he can say anything, several pieces of wood vanish right before him. "For every fire that burns, in the entire country, it uses up this wood."

"That is a lot of wood," He says.

"It will take us all summer to get ready for winter. But if we do a little each day, it's not so bad."

"So, you need me to chop wood?" He asks.

"Well I'll help you when I can, which is most days."

"What else do you do?"

"I watch over the forests." She leads him to her barn and opens a side door. He peeks over her shoulder. It's a small room full of various tools. She pulls out two axes and hands him one. "We are going to have to cut down some trees today."

"But I've never cut down a tree. And I've only busted wood a couple of times."

"That's ok. We'll do it together." Katniss then puts her hands together, and whistles. While she waits, she goes ahead and pulls out tack for horses.

She smiles when she hears the hoof beats thundering through the forest. He turns quickly as her two huge horses come galloping to them. "Those have to the be the biggest horses I've ever seen!"

"They were a present from my sister to help with the wood. They will never grow tired or old."

Katniss giggles as the big beasts nuzzle her, wanting the sugar cubes and bites of apple she always brings them. She hands Peeta some of her treats. "Go ahead. When I'm not here, you will have to tend to them."

One of them is a beautiful black with a white blaze, mane and feet. When the horse side-steps, he sees that its tail is white too. He feeds it a bite of the apple and it thanks him with a whinny. Along comes the other, a beautiful dapple grey. He offers it the rest of the treats in his hand. She scratches one while the other almost knocks her off her feet. "This impatient one," she says, while scratching the black and white one, "is my sweet girl, Snowshoe. And this one," she says as she hugs the dapple grey one, "is my handsome boy, Jasper."

He takes over the patting and scratching while she works quickly to put the rest of their gear on them. "Are you sure, I'm going to be able to do all this? By myself?"

"You will. When I'm not here, you will just feed and brush them. Only when I'm here will we cut down trees," she says as she finishes hooking the horses up to a small cart.

"Are you sure, we are going to ride in that?"

She tries not to let him see her smile. "It's safe, Peeta. Come on, if we don't get going, how can I give you your magic axe?"

Katniss chuckles when he scrambles up beside her. "Magic axe?"

She clicks her tongue and the horses move. "The axe is a strong axe. It will never hurt you, or get dull. With two swings, you can fall any tree in the forest."

"That would make the job easier."

They travel down a well worn road. When she pulls the horses to a halt, he looks around, trying to get his bearings. She jumps down first, and he carefully follows her. He grabs his bad leg, "My leg—it barely hurts."

"The tree does that. It's not a permanent fix, but it will get you through working today."

He nods, and this time, grateful tears gather in his eyes. It's been so long; he's forgotten what it's like for his leg not to be in pain. She sees his tears, but doesn't say anything.

He picks up his axe, and together, they start chopping down trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone has been so sweet and amazing with your support and your reviews! I need to thank Norbertsmom, Maria and kleeklutch for their help! You ladies rock!

Enjoy!

* * *

Thwack!

The sound of his axe echoes through the woods. Katniss fills up a glass of water from the spring and takes it to Peeta. It's still the first day, but he's already busted a log while she stacks it. Snowshoe and Jasper left them long ago to go wander their part of the forest.

He takes the glass with a smile and a nod. She watches him swallow, and wonders why her stomach twists in a knot. After he has guzzled almost the entire glass, he smacks his lips, and grins at her. "Thank you."

She gives him a small smile. "That's enough for today. I need to go hunting for dinner, you can go get cleaned up."

Peeta nods and sets the axe down. He wipes the sweat from his brow while she watches his every move. "I can't believe I chopped all that wood."

"You did a good job today." She pulls her bow and quiver out of a hollowed out tree close by. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Hey, Katniss?"

She turns to see him shifting his weight and she knows he is testing his knee. "What Peeta?"

He pauses for a moment, and even she can tell that he wants to ask her so much. Instead he asks, "Where do you want me to put my axe? Back in the barn?"

"If you don't mind," She hesitates, wanting to tell him anything to make him feel more at ease, but she also knows that it's a process. "I'll be back soon, unless you want to come with me?"

His face brightens before he tries to school it back to being nonchalant. "No, I'll just get in your way. You go ahead."

She isn't sure what to do so she offers, "Why don't you go take a shower, and," she waves her hand like she is trying to pull the words she needs out of the air. "Bake something?"

His face brightens and this time stays happy. "I can do that," he says.

She watches him for a moment as he heads back to the house. With a pang, she turns and starts down the path the animals use. Did she want him to come with her? She shakes her head even though no one is around to see her.

For some reason she has to walk further than she normally does to find anything. She gives thanks to her father and her sister for the turkey. Right through the eye, she muses as she picks up the bird.

Katniss turns and throws the bird over her shoulder when her smallest sister scares her, making her drop the bird, and it lands in the leaves with a thud.

"Did I scare you?" Sister asks.

Katniss picks the bird back up. "Just a little bit. What is the deal with your birds being all the way out here?"

Her sister shrugs. "I had to get you out here somehow. I wanted to see who Aurora chose. Where is she anyway?" she asks as she looks up to the top of the trees.

Katniss starts walking with her sister falling into step beside her. "I haven't seen her all day." She stops to look at her sister. "You never come to see who anyone chooses. What is the deal with everyone wanting to see him? The feast is in a month, can't you wait till then?"

Sister slides her arm through hers. "I just came to see if you needed any help with the feast. As for everyone else, word is traveling fast about how your boy volunteered for his brother. It's not often we get to see such bravery."

They neared the clearing. "He was brave, wasn't he?"

"The bravest. Now start thinking about what you want to serve, and I'll come early with Tax to help."

"Do you know how tired this makes me just talking about it?"

Her sister's giggle travels through the forest attracting the attention of the animals she loves so much. "We will all come and help, you know that. Now, can I steal a peek at him, or do I have to wait too?"

"Do you mind waiting? I haven't told him about all of you yet."

"Ah, you haven't had the talk yet. That's fine." She leans in so she can press a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Katniss watches her sister ride away on the back of the eagle that swoops down at the four note whistle that echoes through the woods. The gentle giant takes to the sky while she shakes her head. "Why are my sisters always so dramatic," She says to no one in particular. She makes her way back to the tree house, her actions automatic while her thoughts wander. What will he think of—well everything? How much does he really know about the world he can't see? What will he do? Her knife slashes through the skin of the bird while she remembers the one tribute she had.

It was the last time she had chosen the sacrifice and it ended terribly. She chose a young man that year. Once he met everyone, he was alright at first. Then as the feast went on through the long weekend, he started throwing things, screaming at her brothers and sister that they didn't really exist. It was only when he tried to drown in the lake that Father had to step in. Once that boy was out, Father wiped his memories clean and gave him a new life far, far away. That's when Sister gifted her Aurora.

She hopes that Peeta won't do that. A shiver of dread runs up her spine, but he flashes in her head, tousled curls, eyes as blue as the clear spring sky, the way his voice still cracks when he talks to her. No, there isn't anything that is dangerous about him. If he was dangerous, Aurora wouldn't have chosen him, right?

She cleans up the mess from the turkey and heads for the tree. She isn't even at the door when the most amazing smell teases her nose. Her stomach growls as if it's urging her to go faster. Easing the front door open, the aroma envelops her, beckoning her to come closer.

When she gets to the top of the stairs, Peeta is bent over something on the stove, slowly tasting what is simmering in the pot. She purposely steps hard on the top step so the squeak is extra loud.

He drops the spoon with a clang and jumps around. "Hey, you're back." He comes towards her and she can't help but to notice that he's limping again. "That's a big bird you got there. Can I help you?"

"What's wrong with your leg?" She asks as she ignores his question.

He shrugs. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Did something happen while we were working?"

"I might have twisted it when I was chopping wood?"

"Oh, Peeta!" She walks past him so she can put the bird in the sink. He hobbles back beside her and watches over her shoulder as she washes her hands. She dries them, and turns back to him. "Go sit, let me look at it."

"But, I'm ok—"

She pulls out one of the chairs and nods towards it. "Sit," she commands and he obeys. She crouches down, and reaches for him. His breath hitches when she touches his pants leg. Glancing up, she sees his nervousness. "Peeta, I'm not going to hurt you. Can I look at your leg and make sure its alright?"

"I think it will be alright," he says as he rubs his shin.

She stands back up even though she wants to see what is bothering him. "Alright, Peeta. There are ice packs in the refrigerator if you need one." She goes back to the sink, and picks up her favorite knife, trying not to worry too much about him. He rejoins her at the counter. "If you will look in the cabinet there, you will find a frying pan. Can you get it out for me?"

He sets the pan on top of the stove, and she finishes butchering and deboning the bird. While he wipes his hands nervously on the kitchen towel. "I've never cooked turkey before."

"Really? Why not?" She asks as he watches her put the bird in the pan.

He shrugs. "I'm not sure," he says, and she lets him change the subject. "We mostly ate the stale bread from the bakery."

She can hear the shame in his voice. her heart wrenches at the pain she hears. She asks instead, "What smells so good?"

"Hmm, bread. You know that biscuit I shared with you yesterday?" He gives her a moment to nod. "I made some more of them and I was able to get some sourdough started."

"Those will be good," she says as she adds some more spices, still hasn't had a chance to look up. "Can you grab a jar of vegetables in the pantry?"

He disappears through the door and she flips the meat, covering the pan with its lid. She then gets some plates out of the cabinet, and goes to set the table. Her last helper has been gone for a while now, so it feels good to have someone to talk to again.

Peeta comes back holding a jar of green beans and peas. "Which one?"

"You pick."

"Do you have a garden?" He asks as he sets the cans on the counter.

She comes back and flips the turkey. "No, my sister and brother do all that for me." She crosses her arms in front of her and leans against the counter. "He grows the harvest, and she cans it for us. Well, all my brothers and sisters."

He opens the peas, and she opens the door that her bowls are behind. He looks confused. "You don't want me to put these in a pan?"

"Oh, I always forget. I have a microwave."

"What is that?"

"It's a wonderful little machine that heats food quickly. You still don't have one in the bakery?"

He shakes his head. "We don't have a lot of money to get new equipment."

He sounds nervous again, just when he was starting to relax. Maybe it's better that she waits for him to volunteer his life story than for her to ask. She doesn't look at him while she gets the meat out, and puts the peas in the microwave. "Can you fix me a glass of tea, please? And fix yourself something too."

She finishes setting the table, while he works soundlessly behind her. They meet at the table and sit at the same time. The timer on the stove dings, and he scoots back. "I forgot the biscuits."

He limps to the oven, guilt makes her heart hurt, wishing that she could heal him instead of the temporary pain relief the tree gives him. He opens the door, using the rag to pull the pan out. In a well practiced movement, the biscuits are on a plate, and he brings it to her, pride making his steps livelier. "They smell amazing," she offers.

"Thank you." He holds the plate for her, and after the divvy everything up, they dig in. He hums his thanks, "This is so good."

She gets a big swig of tea before she answers. "Thank you. I'm glad that you liked it."

He starts to take another bite but stops midair. "I forgot! I have things that the villagers gave me for you."

"The offerings. You can give those to me later."

His troubled look returns. "What's wrong?"

"What will happen to me after this? Is that when you will kill me?"

"No! Oh Peeta! Is that what you've been worried about?" He nods and she continues, "It's not like that at all. You have a choice to remember everything and my father finds you a job, or you can forget and you find a new village."

She returns his smile when she sees the relief on his face.

* * *

The rest of the month is spent with awkward conversations, learning how to live together in the never ending treehouse, and chopping wood to get ready for winter.

It must be the hottest day of the year, Peeta thinks, as he stacks the last piece of wood. Tomorrow is their rest day, and even though he has learned by now that the tree restores everything Katniss demands of him, he can't help to relish the idea of having a day to himself.

Katniss herself throws her last piece on the pile beside him and wipes the sweat off her brow with the hem of her tank top. His heart does the strange little skip it started doing lately, especially when he sees the peek of her belly button. "Damn Peeta! You chopped a lot of wood today."

He flexes his shoulders, waiting for the burn that is sometimes there. He answers her with a grin. "It's not me, it's the axe."

She leans up against the wood. "Even with a magical axe you did very well. How about a swim in the lake to cool off? I don't have to go hunting today."

He wants to swallow his words when he stutters, "I-I-I don't know how to swim."

"Oh," she says and his heart clenches when he sees disappointment on her face. "I can teach you."

"You can?"

She gives him a small smile. "I can. Just go ahead and strip down to your boxers." She is already taking her boots off when she says, "Come on, Peeta. Even if you just step in the water for a moment, it will feel so good."

His heart flips in his chest when she unbuttons her pants, wiggling to get them past her hips. She leaves on her tank top and he assumes her panties. He can't really tell since her shirt falls to her hip. He doesn't realize, but he is taking his sweaty t-shirt off. She holds out her hand for it, and without a sound, he gives it to her. She puts it with her pants.

She must see the nervousness in his eyes, so she turns her head. He slowly unbuttons his pants. He remembers that he still has the boots she gave him on. "Katniss? Can I sit down somewhere?"

She whirls around, and sees his problem. Without a word, she drops to her knees and unties his boots. He is stunned while he picks up his foot and she slides the boot and his sock off. She takes his other off, and tucks the socks inside the boots.

"Thank you," he whispers, strangely humbled by her actions. She hands him his cane that he sometimes has to use after a hard day.

Her eyes are kind as she gathers their clothes. She walks ahead of him towards the beach where he first saw her. When she stops, she sets down her bundle and goes to the water, dipping her toes in. He hurries and shimmies out of his pants, glad that his boxers are loose enough to hide how hard her tenderness has made him.

He knows that she is waiting for him to fold his pants before she comes back holding out her hand. "You should probably leave your cane."

"Oh yeah," he says as he drops it on top of the clothes and takes her hand. This is the first time, he lets her see the scars on his leg. He whispers, "Thank you" to whoever she talks to sometimes when she doesn't say anything about the twisting ugly flesh. Together, they walk out towards the water. The coolness of the water feels amazing on his sweaty feet. "This feels so good," he says happily.

She keeps on walking out and he follows. He loves the way the water laps at his calves, then his knees, when it gets to the hem of his boxers, he drops her hand so he can trail both hands through the water. He takes another step, and as the water creeps up his legs, it takes the pressure off his sore leg. Humming in appreciation, he eases his bottom into the water.

Katniss is sitting in the water, and he copies her, letting the water come up to his shoulders. He swishes his arms in the water letting it soothe his tired muscles. There is a moment of panic when he can't see her, but she surfaces several feet away from him and he smiles watching her.

"You've never been swimming?"

He shakes his head. "No, we don't have anything like this all. I mean there is a little creek, but that's it."

"Well, lets start with floating." She swishes in the water over to him. "Lay back in the water, and I'll hold you up."

He tries not to sound nervous, "You can't hold me up."

"I'm stronger than I look. Besides the water will hold you up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Peeta. I won't let you drown."

He tries not to be awkward, but his bad leg slips in the sand and he splashes in the waist deep water until he gets it up his nose. Then he figures he must be drowning after all, especially after the mouthful he swallows, which results in him coughing and inhaling even more water. Just when he thinks he will never breathe again, a strong pair of arms scoops him out of the water.

Peeta sputters and finally gets to take a normal breath. He looks around and sees Katniss standing in front of him. "Who—" he says as he whirls around to see—

"Finnick! What are you doing here?" Katniss asks irritated.

The ginger haired man chuckles. "I'm saving your tribute."

Peeta finds his footing in the shifting mud, and straightens up. His full height only brings him to the man's shoulders but he stands tall anyway. He's never really thought of other boys, well men, to be handsome, but he has to admit that Finnick is an attractive man.

"Peeta, this is my brother, Finnick. Finnick, this is Peeta."

Finnick smirks. "Welcome to the family. Sister dear, I thought I was the only one who tried to drown them."

Katniss scowls and Peeta's heart speeds up. "D-d-drowning?"

"Shut up, Finnick. Peeta, it's him who likes to see how long his tributes can swim, not me."

"Wait," Peeta says, "You're Rainmaker?"

Finnick bows his head. "At your service." He glances at his sister. "I thought you could teach him how to swim?"

Peeta swallows hard and she answers, "That's what I'm doing. Why are you here?"

"I came to visit my favorite sister and maybe beg a bite of supper?"

She shrugs. "I suppose. Let me teach Peeta to breathe again and I'll go start."

"I can breathe just fine," his boyish voice, ragged from coughing, still trying to stand up to the ageless ones before him.

Katniss starts to say something, but Finnick cuts her off. "Yes, you can," his soothing voice along with his charm makes Peeta feel better. "Why don't I help you learn to float?"

Peeta glances at Finnick, and an unspoken understanding passes between them. With a curt nod, Peeta lays back. He can't help but to tense up, worried that he is going to swallow half the lake again. This time with Katniss on one side, and Finnick on the other, Peeta learns to swim that day.

* * *

The next two weeks pass by quickly, days full of baking, chopping wood, and swimming until the sun goes down. Finnick comes by almost everyday, and one day, Peeta asks, "Where is his helper?"

Katniss lays back on the sand. "He had a girl named Atala. She was helping him during a hurricane two years ago. Finnick can control the rain, but not the winds. Well, after he sent her back to his cottage by the sea, a tree fell on the house killing her instantly. Finnick doesn't stay near his home village much."

"That's awful."

Katniss nods, eyes closed against the setting sun shining on his face. "I think it affected him more than he wants to admit." She glances at him. "Is there any bread left?"

"Hmmm, there is. Why don't you get a goat, or even a cow? I know how to make butter and cheese."

She sits up and he can hear the excitement in her voice, "You know how to do that?"

He isn't sure why he flushes, but he does. "Yeah, we had a nanny goat at the bakery. Bram would usually milk it, but it was always me who made the butter and cheese."

"Do you think you could milk a goat?"

"I think so."

She smiles the little smile that makes his heart flip. "I will ask my sister to bring us one then when she comes."

"What?"

"What?" She echoes, confusion written on her face.

"Who is coming?" Peeta asks.

"Oh crap! I forgot to tell you about the feast."

"What feast?"

"All of my brothers and sisters are coming to meet you." She sees the worry on his face. "Peeta it's usually really fun. They all can't wait to meet you."

He nods, and tries not to let how this scares him show on his face. "Now when you say your brothers and sisters—"

"They are just like me."

"Just like you?" She nods but Peeta continues. "What do you mean? They can snap their fingers and start fires?"

"No, nothing like that. Like Finnick, he controls water. He decides when it's going to rain, he makes sure the tides come and go on time. My other sister watches over the animals while another encourages healing."

"Oh," he breathes, "but they are just like us, right? I mean they look like humans?"

"Yes, Peeta."

"When will they be here?"

"They will be here in the next couple of weeks to stay for a couple of days."

"Well, I'm sure it will be fun. Are we cooking?"

Katniss smiles, a little surprised that he is taking as well as he is. "Everyone brings something. But the majority of the cooking will be done here."

"Can I make something?"

"Of course you can."

She loves how his little smile lights up his whole face. "I just need some fresh milk," he says.

"I think I can arrange that."

Kpkpkpkp

Unable to wait any longer, Peeta gives Katniss a list of what he needs, she hooks up Snowshoe and Jasper. When she leaves, she promises him that she will be back very soon.

He finds some little things to keep busy, but by mid afternoon, he is bored.

His days have been busy, even with the days off Katniss has given him, he was unable to rest. After putting supper on to simmer, he gathers up his pencils and paper so he can trek out to the lake. He finds a comfortable place in the sand but even here, among the wild songs of the little birds, the barks of the foxes calling to one another, and the waves softly lapping on the shore before him, he can't focus on the paper before him. He sets it aside, and slowly lays back. The sand makes a cozy pillow for him and he can no longer keep his eyes open. In no time, he is asleep.

"Peeta? Peeta?" He opens his eyes, blinking until she comes into focus. She is bent over him, gently shaking his arm. What warms his heart, is the way she says his name. "Are you ok?"

He sits up slowly. "You're back."

She smiles at him. "Come on, I brought you something."

He grabs the hand that she holds out and she helps him up. She hands him his cane and he asks, "What is it?"

"Come on, and I'll show you!" She says, almost bouncing from foot to foot. When he is steady on his feet, she raises her hand. He wonders if she is about to touch him, and he realizes that he wants her to, but she drops it to her side. She gives him a nervous smile instead. He hears the nicker of the horses and he has to return her smile. "It's a good surprise."

Instead of striding ahead of him like she usually does, she walks beside him. They crest the top of the hill, and he has to stop in surprise. "You brought me goats?" His voice cracking at the end.

She looks at him, and he can see the doubt filling her eyes. "I thought they are what you wanted?"

"Oh, Katniss," his voice wavers. "They are beautiful. No one has ever given me anything like them. Thank you. What are their names?"

She catches his gaze, and grins. This is the first time she has been this happy since he has arrived. He decides then that he will do everything he can to make her this happy again. If it takes until his dying day to do it. "I thought we could name them together?" She asks.

His heart does a silly flip in his chest. "Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cottontail?"

Her grin in that moment is everything. "Aren't those from a children's story? Besides that's only three names."

He looks over the four goats. There is a white one who bleats at him. "That one is Cottontail." This time, the brown one with brown ears echoes her friend's greeting. "That one can be Mopsy," he says then point to the other brown one with white ears. "That one will be Flopsy and then," he pauses and looks around the end of the wagon at the big black one. His suspicion confirmed, he adds, "and that one is Bob."

The fencing catches his eye. "Do you think a fence will keep them in?"

"My sister gave this to me. Hopefully she put a little bit of magic on it and they will stay put. Let's get them fed and in the barn. What did you make for supper?"

"Chicken. I was waiting on you before I made the dumplings."

"How did you know that was my favorite?"

"Lucky guess?" He replies, wishing that every moment could be as sweet as naming goats, and chicken and dumplings.

* * *

In no time they have the fence up. Peeta and Katniss both quickly get the hang of milking and Peeta makes his first cake of cheese. He will never forget the look on her face when she sinks her teeth into her first cheese bun. She declares that he must make enough for everyone who is coming.

With only a week left before her family descends on them, Katniss milks while Peeta starts making cheese. Soon every available space has cheese on it. Katniss doesn't mind because everyday Peeta has made her a batch of cheese buns.

When there are only three days left, there is a knock on the door. Peeta asks, "Who is that?"

Katniss shrugs. "I'm not sure." It only takes a moment to descend the stairs and open the door. She knows that Peeta is watching over the banister. "You're here."

"Yes, Sister told you that we were coming to help cook." Her dark skinned brother says as he throws his arms around her. She grunts and looks around him to their other sister huffing behind him.

"Move, you big ox! You two can catch up later." Her petite sister pushes them out of the way and sits her bag down inside the doorway. "Where is he?" She asks excited.

"Who?" Katniss asks, knowing who her sister means but wants to tease her a little bit, because she's a little mad that they decided to show up three days early.

Her sister rolls her eyes and looks up. A huge grin appears. "Come on down here boy. Let us meet you."

"It's ok, Peeta. You may as well come on down."

All is silent but for his slight uneven gait as he hobbles down the stairs. Katniss smiles a small but encouraging smile and he returns it. She says, "Peeta this is my sister, Johanna and this is my brother, Thresh. They came early to help us cook."

"Well then, I'm very happy that you are here," Peeta says.

"Yeah, man. We wouldn't make you do all of this by yourself," Thresh says. He picks up their bags. "What rooms do you want us in, Katniss?"

"Oh, your usual ones," Katniss says.

Thresh goes on upstairs, while Johanna follows slowly. "Something smells really good."

"We've been baking all day," Katniss says coming up behind them.

Johanna stops midway on the stairs and turns to her sister. "You're baking?"

Katniss pokes her, prodding her on. "Yes. I milk, he makes cheese, and then we bake."

Jo looks to Peeta who is still on the bottom floor. "Well I can't wait to try something. Come on up here sweetie so I can get to know you better."

"Jo—" Katniss growls, "He only arrived. Leave him alone."

Jo raises a brow and glances at Peeta again, giving him a big saucy wink. Peeta meets Katniss' eyes and her heart sinks when she sees the confusion on his face. She is supposed to protect him, not let her big sister torture him.

Thresh throws the arm that's not holding the bags around Katniss' shoulders on the wide staircase. "Johanna! Leave them alone. Come on up here, Peeta. The bread you've been baking smells too good."

Katniss stops when they get to the kitchen level. "Peeta?" she calls when she sees him peeking up at her from the stairs. "I'm going to go ahead and take them on upstairs since some people aren't cooperating." She shoots Jo a scowl that makes her sister laugh in response. "Can you fix them some tea?"

"Yes, I'll be right there," he says. When he gets to the top step and it squeaks loudly she knows that he can't stop the flush that colors his cheeks bright red. He clears his throat nervously, and Katniss loves how his voice cracks, "Would you also like a snack?"

It's Thresh who answers, "That sounds good. Come little sister and remind us where our rooms are."

Katniss follows them up the stairs to the third level, walking slowly so she can watch him through the railings. When she can no longer see him, she finally looks up only to run right into Thresh's chest. "Little sister, your boy will be alright," he whispers.

"He's not my boy," she hisses stepping back. "Come on." She stomps on up the stairs past them, not waiting to see if they are following.

Katniss leads them up several flights, stopping when she gets to Johanna's floor first. Johanna decorated it herself several centuries ago in easy earth tones. The door leading to the bedroom is wide open, welcoming its guest. Thresh sets down her bag and she says, "Take brother on to his room. I need to call Blight to see if he's left yet."

Thresh follows Katniss to the next floor. He's not as picky as some of their other siblings, but Katniss wanted to honor his station. So with Jo's help, they wrapped his foyer and his bedroom in rich harvest tones of red, orange and yellow to match his fall trees that he changes every year.

"I'm going to—"

Katniss chuckles. "Yeah, I know. I'll go back down and help Peeta."

She turns to go, but Thresh touching her shoulder stops her. "I know sister does all this to annoy you—"

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Yes, she only does it because she loves me. You would figure after all this time she would figure out another way to show me. Oh, is Twill coming?"

"She is, she just had to finish the getting the apples in Finnick's district ready for harvest then she will be on the way."

"Well all the helper's rooms are ready." She points to a closed door beside the open door leading into his bedroom. "The same place as last time, right in there."

"Thank you, Sister."

She watches him as he disappears into his room before she goes back down stairs. Out of all of her brothers, Thresh is the most down to earth, which is appropriate because he is in charge of the harvest after all. Then there is Johanna. One would think the one who keeps the world spinning would be reasonable. Not her sister. She guesses that Jo does take after her mother. At least that is what Father always says.

When she makes it back to the kitchen level, the kettle is just starting to whistle. She walks by Peeta to get the extra mugs out of the pantry, while he turns down the heat. They meet awkwardly at the counter and with a shy smile from both of them, they fix tea and set out the cookies.

"They are your brother and sister? And Finnick?"

She nods. "The rest of them will be here soon."

She can tell that he is trying to process everything. He asks, "if you are fire, then they are?"

"Johanna is earth. She controls everything. Then Thresh is who you call Harvester."

Peeta pales a little bit under his sun-kissed skin. "He's Harvester?"

"What do you think he does?"

"I'm not sure. Just everyone would say things like 'if you aren't good, then he will come and

steal you away'." He mumbles, unable to meet her eyes.

She wants to hug him when she smells the fear rolling off his body. Instead, she murmurs, "Damn villagers." Then out loud she tries to comfort him, "He isn't like that at all. We are just normal people—" He finally looks up and his brow is raised. "Fine, we aren't normal. But we don't come and steal children in the middle of the night or hurt people."

This time a shy smile makes his lips turn up and her heart jumps like it's seeing the sun for the first time after a winter storm. "Well, that's a relief," he quips.

Her laughter rings out through the tree making her brother and sister stop what they are doing. It's been a very long time since they have heard their Girl on Fire make that sound.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know... if it helps, I've already started of the next chapter, and the new chapter of Wilderness is almost done!

I need to thank you usual suspects, kleeklutch, notanislander and maria for prereading. Thank you loves! Then thank you to norbertsmom for all that you do!

There are more notes at the end...

* * *

The sun finds the boy in his mistress' kitchen. Back and forth in a practiced rhythm, he kneads the dough. In just a couple movements he has this batch rolled out.

Next comes the melted butter and cinnamon. He spreads it over the waiting canvas, and even in the early light his swirls form the beginnings of a picture. It's not until his spoon makes a braid that he makes himself stop. He glances up to see if anyone is watching him doodling in the butter. Relief makes him feel guilty for what he is doing. He tries to push his growing affection for her to the side as he rolls up the sheet of dough. Once it's in a perfect spiral, the gently slices it, placing each piece just so in the glass pan waiting on him.

After he places it in the pan, he sets the pan in the hot oven. After dusting the wooden counter, he reaches for the dough that is rising in the glass bowl beside him and turns it out. He trails his hands in the flour again, and starts the back and forth motion of kneading so he can prepare the loaves they will need for the day.

Only Aurora, watching from the highest cabinet in the kitchen, sees the silly grin that appears on the boy's face. She ruffles her feathers in happiness knowing that he is dreaming of the one to whom they both belong and she preens in delight knowing that she made the right choice for her.

* * *

"These are amazing. You said your family owns the bakery in town?" Thresh asks.

Peeta nods as he refills his coffee. "It's been in the family for generations." He pauses for a moment, willing away the tinge of sadness. "I guess one of my brothers will take over now."

"It was one of them you volunteered for. Wasn't it?" Johanna asks.

Peeta seeks out Katniss' gaze, and it warms him that she is watching. He sits back down in his seat beside her and starts, "I wasn't even sure what I was going to do until Delly, that's his girlfriend, started crying and said something about the baby." This time he stops to blink tears that he doesn't want these perfect people to see. "So I volunteered." He picks up his fork and looks down at his plate, hoping that no one will ask him anything else.

After a lengthy pause, it's Katniss who breaks it. "What are we going to fix for everyone to eat?"

His stomach flips when he wants to reward her with a kiss for changing the subject. Instead, he digs into the cinnamon bun while the beautiful ones make plans around him.

* * *

The quiet noises of the forest greet him as he leaves the tree house. Katniss, Thresh and Johanna disappeared, literally leaving him with an afternoon to himself. Before she left, Katniss was going to tell him something only to be interrupted by her sister who insisted that they need to leave right now. Katniss gave him a wave and murmured something about his chores before they walked out the front door.

Besides keeping the woodpile stocked, the only other chore she had given him was to watch over the horses and goats. A grin, that before today only decorated his expressive face once in a blue moon, appears as he walks outside.

While the horses are allowed to roam the forest, there are only several places where they can graze. Thus they still need to be fed daily. At first, Peeta doesn't see them, but he walks into the barn anyway. Then as only animals can, they hear him from wherever they may be for when he walks back out with feed bucket in hand, both majestic beasts are there waiting.

Jasper nickers and Snowshoe echoes his sentiment. "There you two are!" Peeta exclaims. "Come on and eat."

Jasper starts eating first. Snowshoe, in her excitement, nudges him a bit too hard, making him stumble on his bad leg. Peeta tries to catch his balance, but at the last moment, he tumbles to the ground.

Snowshoe leans down and blows gently in his face, and then touches her super soft nose to his. He reaches up to scratch her between her ears. "Tis alright, girl. I know you didn't mean it."

She nods as if she is agreeing with him but she lingers until he gets ahold of her bridle. Then with a gentle pull, the mare sets him on his feet again. He gives her a kiss on her velvet nose. "Thank you. Now go eat."

He waits for her to start eating before he returns the feed bucket back to the bin. On his way out, he notices their tack. When he first arrived, it was bright and shiny. And now he feels ashamed that its dull and dusty, nothing at all what it was.

Off the entrance is a supply room and after just a moment of searching, he quickly finds the bottle of leather cleaner and the soap. The comforting sound of the horses munching and the quiet sounds of the forest fill his ears as he cleans.

He isn't sure how long he works in the barn. After the tack is clean, he starts to sweep. After sweeping, he spreads new hay. Before he is finished, Bob, followed by Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cottontail are bleating at the fence.

Peeta has already been out here today to feed and milk. On his way out of the barn, he grabs an apple and digs out his pocket knife. After he hobbles to the fence, he starts to cut up the sweet treat. The chorus of demanding cries drowns out everything else so that he doesn't hear Katniss walking through the barn and stopping in the doorway so she can watch him.

For a moment, every beast is quiet. She says, "They are bossy creatures, aren't they?"

He jumps at the sound of her voice and slowly turns around as he tries to keep the grin off of his face. "You're back," he says, cringing at the way his voice cracks.

She smiles at him, and he hopes that its because she is happy to see him, and not because he doesn't sound any better than the goats behind him. "The people had the food ready for us."

"Where did you go?"

Katniss walks over to him and starts to scratch Bob before she answers, "There is a market where we shop. It's in Thresh's district."

"We? You don't get your food in town?"

She shakes her head. "I haven't been in town in, well, decades. It's easier for me to go there." she meets his searching gaze. "Besides, we are a good way from your town."

"We are?"

"We are. If we rode the horses back to your meadow, it would take a couple of days."

"I didn't think we were that far—"

A faint blush colors her cheeks and he forgets what he is saying. "And you would never see all," she pauses to look around at her tree house, the barn and the wood pile. "This, unless I wanted you to."

"Really?" Amazement makes his voice a little squeaky at the end. "So we are hidden then?"

She nods, the small smile still on her lips, enchanting him. "Only my family can see us uninvited."

He isn't sure what passes between them, as they stand there looking into each other's eyes. Bob's loud bleat interrupts the spell. They both look away, blinking fast to clear their thoughts. "When will the rest of them be here?"

She doesn't look at him, but instead focuses on something out in the trees that claims her attention. "Here comes my sister now."

Peeta steps close and looks in the same direction. There, far off, something, someone is coming towards them. That in itself is not extraordinary. What is, is the animals of the forest. they follow a single lone figure.

The dogs and the cats lead the procession along with the rodents of the forest who scurry ahead. The deer are walking with the bears who are flanked in their lines by the mountain lions. The otters and the badges curry underfoot while the birds of the air land on the ground and in the trees so they can see their queen as she passes by.

"Let me guess, she loves the animals?" He whispers in the now silent forest.

Katniss smiles and links her arm through his. He has to take a steadying breath before he meets her eyes. "Come and meet her." He lets her lead him. As if he could willingly resist anything she would ask of him anyway.

She lets go of him, so she can hug her sister. He doesn't miss the affection between the siblings and it causes a weird lump in his throat. When they pull apart, Katniss says, "Rue, this is Peeta. Peeta this is my sister Rue."

Rue is a small woman and the warm smile she gives him, makes him feel like he has known her forever. "It's it so nice to meet you, Peeta."

He nods, shyness preventing him from saying anything. Katniss asks, "Where is Tax? Is he coming?"

"He will be here after he finishes counting the newly hatched goslings."

Katniss chuckles. "Well I'm glad that it's him and not me. Are you sleeping here?"

Rue nods, and they pause for a moment. Peeta watches the animals for a moment as the slowly disperse into the trees. Even the goats are silent. Jasper and Snowshoe walk up to their mistress and her sister, neighing and whinnying their greetings.

"They like you," Rue says to him.

He stops in his tracks. "They do?"

Rue nods. "They are glad that Aurora chose you for them."

He isn't sure why, but her words make a warm feeling that he's never really felt before wash over him, making his face grow warm. "T-t-thank you. I-I-I'm happy to be here."

Rue gives him a smile that continues to warm him. She nods at Katniss and says, "I'm going on in. Are Jo and Thresh in the house?"

Katniss nods but stays with Peeta and together they watch Rue walk down the path. It's not until she is out of sight that Katniss asks, "Did you mean that?"

He can feel her looking at him. "I do. It was hard, hell, it still is. I miss my family. But being here with you," he pauses for a moment before he finishes, "I know that I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

She is quiet for a long minute before he is brave enough to finally look at her. The way she is looking at him makes him feel like he is falling and floating at the same time. A small smile, that looks just like her sister's smile, appears. But her true happiness is in her eyes. "I'm glad that you are here too, Peeta. Are you finished out here?"

He clears his throat. "I think so. The girls aren't ready to be milked yet. I was going to come back after supper."

Laughter echoes through the forest. Peeta has heard all kinds of sounds in his life, but this light musical giggle reminds him of everything good, while the deep baritone reminds him of holiday memories.

Katniss however, groans, "The twins are here." She turns towards where the sound is coming from.

"Who?"

She doesn't have a chance to answer before two of the most beautiful people, even more than Finnick, come from the direction of the lake. Despite the scowl on Katniss' face, they embrace her and Peeta can't take his eyes off of them.

"Introduce us, sister," the tall sandy haired man says softly, but the authority in his voice vibrates through Peeta.

"And hello to you too, brother," Katniss quips. She doesn't have time to say anything else before he is hauling his little sister into his arms. Peeta thinks he hears her say, "I'm glad you are here." But he isn't sure, for her voice is muffled against his broad chest.

Peeta takes a moment while they greet one another to examine them through his lashes. The man is taller than him, but since he is still only sixteen, everyone is taller than him these days. Except for Katniss that is. If Peeta isn't mistaken, he has the same eyes as Finnick. "Gloss, this is Peeta. Peeta this is my brother, Gloss."

They shake hands, and give one another a nod. No sooner than they step apart, someone is flinging their arms around Peeta's neck. He looks over the set of petite shoulders to see Katniss watching them with merriment in her eyes. When he is let go, Katniss' sister gushes, "I'm so very glad that you are here to help our Katniss."

He can't help but to return her bubbly smile. She is the same height as Katniss, but where Katniss and Johanna are olive skinned and have the same chocolate hair, she is light skinned with long blonde ringlets and the same green eyes. "Peeta," Katniss breaks into his thoughts, "This is Cashmere, my sister. Cash, this is Peeta." This time Cash grins at him, and it feels like a summer breeze. Katniss asks, "Where is Marvel?"

Gloss huffs and Cash rolls her eyes. "He is not allowed to come this time," she says.

"It doesn't matter." Gloss says, "This is our time to visit our family."

Katniss looks from Gloss to Cash with her brow raised. "Why is he talking like that?"

Peeta hears the most un-lady like snort come from Cash and Katniss can't keep the smile off of her face. "He wants to impress Peeta," Cash whispers, loudly.

Gloss rolls his eyes and then in what must be his normal voice, he huffs, "Well, he hasn't met me yet."

"So you were going to try to scare him?" Cash challenges him.

Gloss straightens up to his full height that Peeta knows must be taller than Finnick. "No. you know I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, whatever." Cash rolls her eyes. Then links her arm through Peeta's. "Why don't you escort me into the tree house? I can't wait to try your cinnamon buns."

He can't help but to swallow hard. "You know what I made this morning for breakfast?"

Cashmere nods, a mischievous smile taking over. "I know everything, Peeta."

Katniss' snort interrupts. "She does not know everything."

"No," Gloss butts in. "I know everything."

Peeta glances from face to face to face not sure what to think. It's not until Katniss rolls her eyes, and a deep chuckle comes from Gloss, that he knows that they are kidding around. He chuckles along with Cashmere's giggle. While he doesn't see the way the fire keeper looks at him, her siblings do.

* * *

After growing up in a kitchen watching his family work sometimes together, most of the time apart, watching Katniss and her siblings together is well—wonderful. Thresh and Gloss, after hugging and pushing one another around like he and his brothers would do, they are the ones who start dinner.

Peeta isn't sure what to do since Katniss and her sisters disappeared up the staircase. He still hasn't been past the third floor where his room is, so he has no idea where they could actually be. Her brothers don't let his hands remain idle for long when Thresh asks if he could make some bread to go along with the dinner.

He watches the brothers prepare the meat and cut up vegetables. Gloss then disappears out a door that Peeta hasn't noticed before. He follows him to the doorway and stops in surprise. Stretching out before him is a deck that he's never seen before. The smell of gas fills the air from a shiny grill with enough tables and chairs for everyone plus several more. What gets Peeta's attention is the view of the lake. From here, he thinks he can see the other shore of the lake.

Gloss pauses beside him before he goes back in. "Katniss never let's me spoil her."

Peeta stays where he is, trying to clear his thoughts. He is certain that this deck wasn't here this morning. So where and how did it get here? A couple of years ago, the mayor had his back porch rebuilt and that took at least a month.

How can this get here in a matter of hours?

He thinks back to the strange things he has seen since he arrived a little over a month ago. The never ending tree house, goats that don't try to escape, a magical axe. Animals that follow a young- well if she is Katniss' sister, then Rue must be as old as Katniss- woman all over the woods. A brother who just appears out of the water. And now, a brother who can build things out of air.

This really is a magical family.

Peeta goes back in, and somehow the men welcome him into their conversation and their inside jokes. Soon he is laughing with them. Gloss claims the grill, with Thresh ribbing him about watching it.

"Gloss! I told you to stop doing this! If I wanted a deck, then I would have a damned deck!" Katniss' bellow echoes across the trees. The sisters have come back from being upstairs.

He doesn't even have the grace to look sheepish, but instead looks proud. "Look at the view of your lake! Besides, this is the best place for the grill."

Katniss scowls, while she accepts a glass of the lemonade from Johanna. "You could have at least told her what you were doing," Johanna fusses.

"I do that every time I'm here!" Gloss exclaims, with a huge smile on his face. He walks over to Katniss and throws his arm around her shoulders. After he kisses her on top of the head, he says, "You can tear it down after I leave and burn it all. For now, enjoy your family and the food we made for you and Peeta."

Katniss rolls her eyes, but instead of the expected huff, Peeta sees her small smile. He tries to ignore what that does to his heart as she comes and slides her hand into the crook of his arm. She is close enough for him to get a whiff of the shampoo she uses, especially when she leans over and whispers, "Where do you want to sit?" His mouth is as dry as the hot oven they use to bake the loaves of bread. He can only manage a shrug. "How about over there?" She asks.

He hopes that no one else can hear the way his voice cracks when he says, "Alright." And lets her lead him to two empty chairs. Rue sits to the other side of him, with the siblings finding seats around them.

Once they are seated the meal starts. He almost expects something exotic, but instead it's just simple vegetables and grilled chicken. Even his rolls quickly vanish. After almost inhaling one, Rue comments, "These are amazing!"

Peeta can feel the flush color his cheeks. "Thank you," he murmurs. He doesn't see the look that the sisters exchange over his head.

"Would you like some more chicken?" Katniss asks from his other side.

He shakes his head and shyly looks around the table. Most everyone is still eating, but their plates are empty. "The cake! I made a cake," He says.

Katniss smiles at him. "You did? What kind?"

"Chocolate. Do you want me to go get it?"

She sighs and as she looks disappointed, his heart sinks. "I guess I need to share with them, don't I?"

Relief washes over him and he returns her smile. "I'll make you another after they leave."

Her smile travels to her eyes, and his heart does the same flip that it does every time she does that. "You'd better."

He stands, but as soon as he steps away from the table, he stumbles from sitting too long. Rue stands to help, but he shakes his head. He also can't help but to notice how the table falls quiet. It's fine, he can't help to think. They may as well remember that he isn't perfect like they are.

"Are you alright, Peeta?" Cashmere's soft voice, full of concern, reaches his ears. He thinks he hears Jo and even Rue, echo her sentiments. His heart wants to burst from these strangers worried about him. More than what he ever got back in the bakery.

He manages to smile a shy smile. "I'm fine, thank you."

Katniss stands up, and murmurs, "Let me come help you."

He opens his mouth to say something, but she shakes her head. Together they walk to the door. When they are in, he says, "I could have gotten it. you didn't—"

"It's ok Peeta. I don't mind, and you need to let me help." She searches his eyes. "Are you really alright?"

He releases the breath that feels like he's been holding since this afternoon. For some reason, her question helps him to feel at ease. He smiles his first real smile and says, "I'm much better now. will you carry the cake? And I'll get the plates?"

She nods, and together they serve her family.

* * *

It's much later, Peeta is in his room reading a book he found on one of the shelves in the corner. He can't be sure, but he is almost certain that the books there change everyday. Somewhere in the heights of the never ending tree house he can still hear the brothers and sisters. It's only when it's quiet that he begins to feel sleepy. His eyes start to droop when there is a soft knock on his door. He sits straight up and calls out, "Hang on—"

The door opening just slightly interrupts him. Katniss pokes her head in and asks, "It's just me. Can I come in?"

He sits straight up in the bed, meets her gaze and nods. She comes in far enough to ease the door shut behind her. "How are you feeling with everyone being here?"

"They're nice," he stammers. "Really nice."

She bites her lower lip, drawing Peeta's attention. "They didn't scare you? Or overwhelm you?"

He shakes his head. "Scaring, no. Overwhelming, well, yes. There is just so many of them!"

She chuckles and leaves her place beside the door. When she gets to the edge of the bed she glances at him, and at the chair by the bed. He is somewhat surprised when she chooses neither, but just leans against the corner. "They are all nice. Well, sometimes."

They chuckle together. "Can I ask a question?" He asks. Katniss nods. "Johanna is earth, right? And Thresh is Harvester?"

"Yes."

"Who is Rue?"

"She loves the animals."

"Who is Gloss?"

"He is the cold seasons. Fall and winter."

"So that makes Cashmere—"

"The warm months, spring and summer," She answers.

He nods. "Who else is coming?"

"Finnick will come and my other sister, Prim."

"And that's all?"

Katniss looks away. "Father might come. Sometimes he does, most of the time he doesn't."

Peeta tries to sound hopeful, "Maybe he will."

She glances at him, and he tries to smile reassuringly at her. "Perhaps he will." She pauses for a moment, and in the dim light from his lamp he tries to figure out what she is thinking. She asks, "Can I ask you something?" He nods, and she continues, "Are you always so—" She waves her hand in the air like she is trying to pull the words out of it. "Optimistic?"

"No, not at all." He leans back against his pillows. "When I was still back at the bakery it was hard to even begin to hope."

"Well, I'm glad that you are here then." She falters for a moment, then jumps to her feet. "I will let you get some sleep."

She turns to leave, but he asks, "Would you like for me to fix breakfast in the morning?"

"Cinnamon rolls? Please?"

He smiles at her question. "As you wish."

* * *

The early morning sun finds him again in the kitchen. He is taking the first tray out of the ovens and just sets it down on the counter when he hears, "You really do wake up before the sun." He whirls around and sees Katniss watching him from where she leans against the counter.

"You are awake before the sun today," He says.

"I am. What else are you going to make for breakfast?"

"What would you like?"

She shrugs. "Bacon? Eggs? Biscuits?"

He chuckles. "Which one, or all?"

The booming voice of Thresh answers for his sister, "Go ahead and fix everything, please?"

"I think you all came to eat me out of house and home," Katniss grumbles but with a smile on her face.

"You mean that's not why you invited us?" Gloss teases.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "I think half the time you people just show up."

"Well, if we didn't come to see you, you would never come to see us," Finnick says from the top of the staircase. Peeta smiles as he watches Cashmere and Rue rush to greet their brother. Jo follows and throws her arms around Finnick's neck. Gloss and Thresh meet him next and Peeta casts Katniss a questioning look.

She shrugs. "He is here all the time. I'm surprised he wasn't here yesterday, but then he always wants to make an entrance."

Peeta just nods, and continues to work while the others catch up. He supposes he should be surprised when Katniss starts to help, but he isn't. Together, they fix a vast assortment of eggs, sausage, gravy, biscuits, and bacon. He even cuts up some fresh fruit.

He starts to carry the food over to the table but has to stop for a moment. The table that he and Katniss sat at only yesterday with just enough room for them and Thresh and Jo, has now grown large enough for all of them, including Thresh's Twill, Rue's Tax, and Johanna's Blight to find a seat. To his further amazement, there is enough food for all of them.

Once breakfast is done, there is a brief flurry of activity. The kitchen and the dishes are cleaned up, counters wiped, and leftovers put up. Everyone pauses. "What are we doing today?" Rue asks.

Finnick smirks, Gloss grins, and Thresh giggles. Peeta's eyes grow round at the sound of the big man giggling. Jo smiles, Cash and Katniss both rolls their eyes, and Rue jumps up and down. "Are we going to play croquet?"

"Oh Father, she said it!" Thresh exclaims. "Well come along then—"

"We aren't going to play now, are we?" Katniss asks.

"But of course we are," Jo smirks. "It's tradition after all."

Peeta watches most of them exit down the stairs. Rue and Katniss linger but it's not until everyone is walking out the front door that Katniss asks, "What's wrong, Peeta? Don't you want to go play?"

He nods, nervously. "I want to, I guess."

"It's really fun," Rue adds. "They all get crazy competitive."

Peeta chuckles. "My brothers are that way too." His face falls. "I can't join you."

"Why not?" Rue asks.

"I still need to milk the goats," Peeta says.

Rue smiles and snaps her fingers. "It's done."

Peeta knows that his mouth is hanging open. Katniss' chuckles, "She milked the girls. Tell her thank you."

"Thank you. How did you do that?"

Rue shrugs. "I care for the animals, and I try to help when I can besides, I would really like for one of my brothers to lose at this silly game. And I think you are the man to do that."

Somewhere outside, many voices call for all three of them. Katniss sighs, "We should have known they were waiting for us."

"You know, they just want to spend some time with you."

All three of them turn to see a disheveled old man walking down the stairs from upstairs. "Daddy!" Rue exclaims as she meets him at the bottom. "What are you doing here?"

Peeta recognizes him immediately as the old man from his choosing. The man's steely silver eyes rest on Peeta. "I see you are settling in nicely."

"I-I-I am," Peeta stammers, hating how nervous he is.

"You made it after all, old man," Katniss says as she gives him a half hug. She then looks from Peeta to her father. "Father, this is Peeta, Peeta this is my father—"

"Call me Haymitch," He interrupts.

All Peeta can manage is a nod. Katniss asks, "Where is Prim? She is never late."

"Some of the children in the west are running summer fevers. She will be along in a little bit," Haymitch answers.

"Should we wait for them to start the game?" Rue wonders.

Haymitch looks like he is just staring into space but neither Katniss nor Rue looks concerned. Peeta jumps when the old man's gaze focuses and he smiles. "Prim is done. She and Cato will be along shortly."

"What did he just do?" Peeta whispers, not knowing if anyone can hear him.

"He talked to our other sister," Katniss answers him. "We sometimes can do it, but he can with everyone."

"Come along now. Let's go see what the rest of you are doing," Haymitch says over his shoulder as he walks down the stairs. Of course they follow him out the front door to where the others are gathered.

Katniss and Peeta hang back so the siblings can greet Haymitch. "Your family is really close," Peeta says. Even he can hear his jealously creeping in and hates himself for it.

He can feel Katniss looking at him, but he won't return her gaze until she nudges his chin towards her. When their eyes meet, she softly rubs the spot where she is touching him. "Oh Peeta. You miss them so much, but if you would have stayed—" she pauses for a moment when someone calls her. then, in a breathless rush she adds, "If you would have us, we will be your family, at least while you are here with me."

He doesn't have a chance to answer when Gloss calls, "Come on you two! Let's get this game started."

"We aren't going to wait on Prim?" Katniss asks, finally looking away from Peeta.

"Why are you waiting on me?" Prim calls out as she comes into the clearing before the tree house. "You never wait on me."

The biggest grin appears on Katniss' face. She grabs Peeta's hand and her excitement makes him excited. "Come and meet her."

With a smile like that, he would happily follow her anywhere. When it's their turn, Katniss wraps her sister into a huge hug. Once they are apart, he can see how alike they are. Where Katniss is dark with her olive skin and chocolate hair, Prim's skin is pale, but more of what Delly would describe as a peaches and cream. Soft blonde curls frame her face, but it's the shape of Prim's eyes that gets Peeta's attention. They are just like Katniss' he thinks with a triumph.

"Peeta, this is my sister Prim. Prim this is Peeta."

He offers her his hand, but just like Cashmere did, Prim wraps her arms around him. Katniss chuckles and the young man behind her clears his throat. Prim pulls away with a faint blush staining her cheeks. "I'm so very glad that you are here. Come and meet my helper, Cato." She waits for them to shake hands. "Cato, this is Peeta."

They only have a chance to nod at one another before Johanna announces, "Everyone is here now. Are you ready to play?"

Rue links her arm through Prim's. "Give Prim and Cato a chance to catch their breath. Are you hungry?"

Prim opens her mouth to answer, but doesn't get to say anything because Thresh interrupts, "We will make some snacks. Now, who has the croquet set?"

"Oh crap! I still have it," Prim says. "I'll be right back—" Then in a flash, she is gone.

Peeta has to take a deep breath to settle his galloping heart. He knows that they do magic, he just didn't think it was like that. Prim is back in just a moment followed by another flash for beside her is a big box. The men in their little group thank her with a whoop as they descend on the box.

"Are we going to play partners?" Someone, possibly Jo asks.

"We are going to have to since we only have eight mallets," Gloss says.

"We've always only had eight mallets," Finnick says.

"Well I want the black one!" Gloss claims.

"No, the black mallet of death is mine!" Finnick adds.

Thresh has to say, "We know that it's mine because of what happened—"

"Oh for Pete's sake. That happened over two hundred years ago!" Jo says as she rolls her eyes. "We don't have to be reminded of that damned story anymore!"

Thresh looks a little defeated when he murmurs, "I just wanted the black one." His sisters can't help but to laugh.

It's little Rue who says, "I think we should let Peeta chose first. Since this is his first time playing."

Finnick, Gloss, and Thresh look like they are going to start arguing, but instead Cashmere shoots them a reprimanding look. "Go ahead, Peeta. Pick a mallet."

He doesn't even look as the reaches into the box and picks one, choosing to watch Katniss instead. When he offers her the mallet in his hand, she starts giggling. He looks down, and he joins her when he sees that it's the black one. Behind him, he can hear the three brothers arguing.

"You have the black mallet of death," Katniss says with a grin.

"No, we do," Peeta replies with a big grin.

"Why did he get the black mallet of death?" Finnick whines.

Gloss shoots a glare at Rue, who rolls her eyes at her brother. "I'm not afraid of you. Maybe I helped Peeta to chose the death mallet."

Thresh huffs, "Sister-dear, if you can't get the name right, then perhaps you shouldn't be talking about it."

Rue shakes her head. "Why don't you let Twill pick the mallet you two will be using?"

Thresh is still smirking at his sister when he says, "Go ahead Twill. Pick one."

Without looking, Twill reaches in and she pulls out the green mallet. "Will this one be alright?"

Thresh smiles gently. "It will. Go ahead Tax. Pick one for your mistress."

Rue's helper steps up and he reaches into the box. Rue jumps and claps her hands. "Thank you Tax! I love the blue one." He doesn't say anything but does give his mistress a huge smile and pink tinged cheeks. "Alright Blight! Pick one."

Jo's helper steps up the to box and he reaches in. "Get us a good one," Jo says. He reaches in and pulls out the pink mallet.

"Damn it." The usually sweet Cashmere curses, making everyone laugh. "That one is my favorite one."

"Do you want it?" Blight asks.

Gloss says, "Oh no. If Peeta doesn't get to trade the black mallet of death, then Cashmere can't have her pink one."

Peeta has to blink as the heat of a summer storm hits him. "Calm your tits, brother," Jo says to Gloss. Then to Cashmere she says, "Go ahead and chose one."

"I want to chose it," Gloss argues.

"No, I'm going to." Cash says. She reaches into the box and pulls out the purple one. "Oh good. This is my second favorite one."

"Not mine," Gloss grumbles.

Cash just shakes her head at her partner. "Finnick? Prim? Who is next?"

"Cato, go pick one," Prim encourages him. He steps forward and picks up the yellow mallet. She smiles at Rue and gives her a wink. The sister returns it. "Who is left?"

Finnick steps forward. "Just me and Father."

Prim catches Father's eye. "Are you playing old man?"

He pulls his flask out of his pocket and after a swig, he says, "I can." He looks towards Finnick. "Do you want to want to be my partner?"

Finnick shrugs. "Nah, I'm going to beat all of you." He then reaches into the box and he pulls the last two mallets, the orange one and the red one. Finnick tosses the red one at Haymitch. "Has anyone set up the wickets yet?"

Those words motivate the siblings to action. Amidst the fury, they each end up with at least two with Katniss and Prim with holding three. Katniss pauses while the rest of them scatter. Peeta glances at her with a question in his eyes. "We have to hit the ball through the wire things. I'll explain it more as we play." She calls out, "Don't spread the wickets all over the forest!"

The only sounds they hear are leaves crunching and echoes bouncing off the trees. "Where are we going to put those?" Peeta asks.

She hands them to him. "Wherever you want to."

They walk towards the lake, and he puts one at the first place they met. Then he puts another several feet away. He walks to the barn and puts another right in front of it. "How's that?" He asks.

She nods. "Looks good to me."

"Where did this game come from? I've never heard of it before."

"It's actually a very old game. Father played one time with a family who played," She giggles. "They were actually crazier than we are when we play."

A deep "whoop" that comes from the trees, keeps them from saying anything else. "They are ready to start," Katniss says.

Peeta follows her through the trees to meet back up with everyone. Once everyone has caught back up, it's Finnick who says, "The wickets are scattered from there." He points to the ones Peeta just set in the ground. All the way to the other side of the barn." He snaps his fingers, making them light up.

Peeta looks around from the ones he set, to the last ones, they glow brightly so they can see them all. "When you hit your ball through the wicket," Thresh says, "That's when you have another turn."

"The first one through all the wickets wins!" Cash adds. "And there will be no cheating."

"At least no new type of cheating," Gloss adds. "Previously established cheating techniques are permissible."

The sisters, all four of them, roll their eyes. "We remember the rules," Prim fusses. "Let's play."

Peeta asks Katniss, "Who goes first?"

Rue answers, "You do. The new one always goes first."

"Do I get a few practice swings?" Peeta asks.

The harsh, "No!" From the brothers echo through the trees. Gloss grumbles, "Just go hit the damned ball."

Cashmere watches him walk away and calls, "If you are going to be grumpy, then I want another partner!"

"You and I can be partners," Finnick says.

Gloss keeps on walking to the first wicket. "I don't care. Do whatever you want," He calls over his shoulder.

"Stop fighting, you two," Haymitch says. "Let's get this game started."

Peeta looks nervously to Katniss and she smiles at him. That little smile makes him feel like he can do anything. He grips the mallet, and with a swing that surprises even him, he swings. The wack echoes through the woods. The black ball sails through the two wickets he set up earlier. He shoots Katniss a grin. "You get two more turns."

He nods and studies the ball. With a solid hit, this time the ball sails through the next wicket. Katniss walks over to him as he looks for the next one. "Where is it?" He asks.

"I think it's over—" she has to look for it too. "Where is the next one, Finnick?"

"Look for the glow!"

Katniss and Peeta both look towards the trees. "Oh there it is," Katniss says. The next one is at least fifty feet away.

"How many more turns do I have?"

"Two?" Katniss guesses.

He nods. The first smack, gets him half-way there. It's no longer straight, since there were several tree roots in the way. He hobbles to the ball and gives it a sound smack. It still doesn't make it to the wicket, but it's closer than it was. They stand together and watch the rest of them. "Who goes next?"

"Usually we go in order of our choosings. So it's Finnick next."

They both smile as Finnick gets out of the way so Cashmere can hit the orange ball. She almost copies what Peeta just did, with the orange ball coming to rest a few feet behind them. He doesn't even have to ask because Katniss says, "Gloss is next."

After some good natured ribbing from Thresh, Gloss sails the ball through and ends up a little ahead of Katniss and Peeta's ball. "Now it's Thresh's turn."

After he ends up almost right beside Peeta's effort, Katniss whispers, "It's Jo's turn." With a smile, she hands over the pink mallet to Blight. With some mighty swings, he knocks Cashmere's orange ball out of the way.

"Damn it," Finnick swears while Jo jumps up into Blight's arms.

He glances at Katniss, and she shrugs. "Now it's Rue." Tax steps up to whack the ball for her. The blue ball bumps into Blight's.

Peeta thinks he hears Jo swearing, but he is watching Prim and Cato instead of paying attention. Cato takes the yellow mallet and swings. "He loves her," He whispers to no one in particular.

Katniss watches them as they come to join the rest of them. Peeta also notices how the rest of them watch Prim and Cato since he said that. Haymitch is watching them from the deck that Gloss made. He waves his flask, and yells, "I'm just going to watch this time."

He hears Katniss mutter under her breath, "Yeah, old man. That's all you ever do is watch us." She holds out her hand for the black mallet of death. Peeta surrenders it and she smirks. "Now brothers, you better watch out."

Katniss swings, and the smack verberates through her woods. She doesn't hit any other balls, but she does gets theirs to the next wicket, but it stops halfway through. Thresh and Gloss start laughing. She says, through gritted teeth, as she points the black mallet of death at them, "This game is far from over."

Finnick doesn't say anything as Cash hands him their mallet. With one swing, he knocks the black ball out of the way. From then on, for them to have so many people playing, the game goes quickly. No one really wins, and even Peeta understands that it's their family getting to spend time with one another after being apart for a year.

Peeta hangs back as they are cleaning up and the ache in his heart increases the more he hears them all tease and pester one another in love. When no one is looking, he slips away and retreats to his room.

He doesn't want to feel this way towards these people, these gods, if he can call them that. They remind him too much of what he was taken from and his hope and dreams of a future. Even now, he doesn't know what is going to happen to him when his seven years with Katniss is up. The way he's been feeling, he knows that at the end of this, he is going to be even more broken hearted.

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't hear the knock on his door. He does hear her voice saying softly, "Peeta? are you alright?"

Peeta doesn't, can't say anything until she comes in and sits beside him. He swallows hard, "I'm sorry. I should have stayed."

"No, it's alright," She whispers. "What happened?"

Katniss meets his gaze, and he can't stop the tears anymore as he shakes his head. She wraps her arms around him and holds him, while he sobs on her shoulder.

* * *

I know, it will all be good, I promise.

Now, you may or may not have noticed a couple of things in this chapter. I included two different references to other works of fiction, one a movie and the other a book. The first person who can tell me what works I'm referring to, well I will have to write you a drabble. Your choice of prompts, it can be original, or even from any of my universes, Twisted, Apple pie, The King, The Ones… That I May Be Weak… any of them.

And I almost forgot! Little old me was nominated for some of the fanfic awards! Voting starts April 11th and runs till, May 2nd of 2016! So if you think of it, please vote even if you don't vote for me, there are so many wonderful fics in the all time favorite… but just vote!

awards. fanaticfanfics. com is the website… take out the spaces.

All-Time Favorite Hunger Games Fanfic - Twisted

Favorite Complete Fanfic - Twisted

Favorite Otherworld Fanfic - Watcher

Favorite Romance Fanfic - Apple Pie Moonshine


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all!

I need to thank notanislander, kleeklutch, Maria and norbertsmom. This chapter I had some extra helpers, megau-lover, sunfishdunes, gentlemama and sohypothetically! Thank you all so much!

I had some ask for a list of everyone… this is also pretty much the birth order of the siblings, also.

Thresh- harvest, his helper is Twill

Rue- animals, her helper is Tax

Finnick- water, seas, rivers. He hasn't a helper. She died in an accident.

Gloss and Cashmere- They are twins and share responsibilities. He is fall and winter while she is spring and summer. Their helper is marvel who wasn't allowed to come to the feast.

Jo- earth, her helper is Blight

Katniss- fire

Primrose- healing, medicine. Her helper is Cato.

Enjoy!

* * *

He is so grateful that she doesn't ask him anything.

Instead she is silent, but caring as she holds him while he cries. Somehow he ends up with his head in her lap, and the comfort he finds there is so much more than he could have imagined. Her light touch, as she runs her fingers through his curls, tells him that in this moment he is her everything.

When his tears finally ebb he can't really say that he feels better, but he does feel something. After years and years of hiding and trying not to care about, well, everything. It feels weird to have emotion again. Even if it is this overwhelming sadness.

He raises up, wondering if he should feel embarrassed, but when she meets his eyes, he knows that all will be alright. He tries to smile, and she cups his face. "Well for what it's worth, I'm glad that you are here."

He nods. "Can I ask you something?" With a soft smile she nods. "When you said, 'that if I hadn't volunteered, something would have happened?'"

"I'm not sure what, is the weird part. I just have a feeling that you wouldn't have lived another two or three years if you had stayed. Don't try to figure it out. I just have feelings about things."

"Do they come true?"

She nods. "That's the thing. They do. Father said once that it's a gift from him."

Peeta nods. "I'm glad that I'm here then," he whispers.

She grins at him, chasing away all of his dark clouds. "I am too." She watches him for a moment and he realizes that no one has ever watched him like she does. She asks, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, playing croquet was hard work," he answers.

"Yes, they always wear me out too." She is quiet for a moment, then oh so gently she says, "You know, we actually don't want it to be this way. When you have to leave, it hurts us as much as it does when you have to leave your families."

He lays his hand on top of her arm, reaching for her. Not sure why, he just feels like he needs to touch someone. "Who says that it has to be this way? Your father?"

She shakes her head then looks around like someone else might be listening. Then laying her hand on top of his, he feels her warmth seeping into him. "There is more, but I can't tell you right now. Just know that I'm going to do my best to make the next several years the best of your life." All he can is nod at her words.

The tree house is empty, the silence welcomes them. "Everyone is swimming. Would you like to swim, too?" She asks, but when she sees his hesitation and adds, "It's ok. You don't have to."

Peeta swallows hard, wishing he could swallow the anxiety churning in his stomach. "I want to; I'm tired of hiding."

Katniss smiles at him, and for a brief moment, he hopes that she is proud of him. "Let's go swimming then."

Before they are even out the door, Peeta can hear the others laughing and splashing. He stops at the door, trying to calm his galloping heart. She stops beside him, giving him a quick glance. After a long pause, Katniss links her arm through his. "It will be alright," She whispers.

Her touch, her presence, her breath calms him. He can't help but to trust her as he nods. His steps are still uneven as he walks across the patch of grass to the sand anyway. He can't help but to adore the strong and beautiful one walking with him.

He readies for the pity on their faces, he waits for the questions.

Katniss smiles at him and pulls him into the gentle waves lapping on the beach. He gets lost in her smile, the gentle teasing of this family that welcomes him wraps around him like a hug. For the first time in his life, he feels like he belongs. And after this level of acceptance, he can't help but to forget about the fire that left its trail from his foot to past his knee.

He isn't sure how long they play, but it's Thresh's booming voice that gets everyone's attention. Laid out on the sand are several blankets with platters of food. They converge and in a matter of moments everyone is eating. Their easy conversation only adding to the gentle sounds of the forest.

It's Katniss who brings the logs, that he so carefully cut just last week, to the shore. He jumps up as fast as he can to help. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's alright, Peeta. We can burn the deck after this," She says with a smile and a wink. "Besides, this is why we chopped so much wood."

That is when he notices the sun is setting, casting pinks and oranges across the sky. The rest of them come close, and the family, along with their chosen helpers, gather around the bonfire.

Thresh is the last to come to the fire, but it takes Peeta a moment to realize that there is a bottle of wine being passed from person to person. Prim, doesn't take a drink, and gives it to him. Not sure that he wants any, Peeta passes it on to Finnick. Peeta expects Finnick to say something but all he gets is a nod then Finnick drinks.

Cashmere who is sitting across from him says, "You all will never guess how much fun Finnick and I had the other day when we made thunderstorms all across the country."

He hears Rue say, "I wish I could do that." While Prim nods in agreement.

Gloss chuckles, and says some dreaded words, "Don't you remember that time when he was just playing in the waves?"

Thresh jumps up. "And Cash started playing too—"

Finnick crosses his arms with a huff. "It was your mother who was supposed to have been watching us."

"Mama," Rue whispers under her breath.

Twill asks, "What happened?"

Thresh grins. "Finnick and Cash got the winds started. Well Mama had to go help Father and somehow, those two angels caused the first hurricane."

The brothers and sisters giggle, while the helpers sit there in silent awe. "Oh no. If you are going to tell that story on me, then I'm going to tell them about the argument you," Cashmere adds, looking at Thresh, "And Gloss had."

Gloss shrugs, and Thresh looks—well, mad. "I told you that freezing temperatures at that time of year would kill the apple and peach blossoms."

Gloss smirks and shrugs. "You are just mad because you didn't get any apples or peaches that year."

"Yes! You caused an entire village their means for that season," Thresh almost shouts.

"It was a dumb mistake," Gloss does shout back.

Just when Peeta thinks the men are going to start punching one another, Rue stands up. She murmurs something to Thresh that Peeta can't hear, and then walks around until she is by Gloss' side. Peeta has to smile, when he gathers his sister in his arms.

"Now if we are going to talk about funny stories," Prim starts, "Then let me tell you about that time—"

Katniss' moan interrupts her sister. Peeta meets her eyes across the bonfire, and he can't help but to smile at the expression on her face. "Prim. Do you really have to tell that story? They don't want to hear it."

Peeta nods along with Cato, and Tax says, "Oh, please?"

Johanna's snarky voice drifts over to them, "This is my story to tell!"

Katniss says, "No!"

Prim grins and says, "Yes!"

Jo smirks as she comes over to Katniss. She sits beside her on the log and reaches over to give her braid a tug. "Do you really have to do this?" Katniss asks.

"Hmm-mm. I do." Jo meets Peeta's eyes. "When I was but a young lass of only thirteen, I dared my younger sister, Katniss that she couldn't burn the sea."

Peeta feels his eyes widen. "You can burn water?"

Katniss shakes her head. "No, but I can dry it up and I did."

Finnick chimes in, "Yeah, Jo did that on purpose too. She knew that the Silva Sea was my favorite!"

"Wait," Cato butts in meeting Katniss' eyes. "You made the Silva desert?"

Katniss rolls her eyes. she replies and Peeta can hear the annoyance in her voice, "Jo tricked me."

"I tried to fix it," Prim adds.

"You were seven!" Jo exclaims.

"She did a good job on that oasis for a seven-year-old," Katniss defends. "Do you remember how mad Daddy was?"

Gloss butts in, "Oh he was mad! He had to make a new water source." He pauses for a moment, "But it turned out alright. Finnick made springs to help soothe Dad."

Katniss, who wants to get everyone's attention off of her, says, "What about when Rue made the platypus?"

"What is that?" Peeta asks, while Rue hides her blush behind her hands.

Finnick starts, "It's a funny little creature that Rue made to keep Prim happy one day when she was sick with the measles."

"Well that sounds alright," Twill says.

Prim giggles, "Oh I do miss her. You really should give me another?"

Rue smiles. There is a great splash from the lake and everyone turns to see what made the sound. Peeta staggers to his feet along with everyone else when a little creature emerges from the shadows. Silky gray fur covers the little creature that is no bigger than the palm of his hand. Peeta itches to pet it but what gets his attention is the duck's bill on it.

Prim coos, "Oh my goodness!" The little thing crawls right up to Prim, and she scoops it up into her arms. Peeta then hears a strange growling bubble sound. "Oh Rue! What did you do?"

She shrugs. "I know how much you loved your other strange pet that I made for you, I thought you might like another."

Prim cuddles it close, but sighs sadly. "I would love to keep it, but I'm so busy, I won't have time to watch over it."

Finnick, who has been watching and listening says, "Why doesn't it stay here? in the lake? Then when you come through, you can stop and visit."

Prim meets her brother's eyes. "Are you sure? I know my last one wasn't your favorite creature."

Finnick shrugs. "I guess I can tolerate the little beast in my lake." The platypus chatters to be let down. When Prim lowers it, it crawls over to Finnick and squeaks until he picks it up. Then it continues the same happy sounds that it made when Prim had it. Peeta gingerly reaches out to pet its head, and it makes that same chattering sound at his touch.

"Is it a boy, or a girl?" Cato asks.

Rue answers, "A girl."

Finnick coos, "What will your name be little one?"

Prim announces, "Buttercup!"

"Buttercup, the platypus?" Peeta mutters as he stands up to stretch his leg. He turns around and Katniss is there behind him. She grabs his hand, and tugs him after her. "Come on," She says.

He follows her, grateful when she slows down so he can keep up. It's been a long day, and even thought the treehouse helps, when he is tired he still stumbles. She doesn't lead him too far, and stops under one of the oak trees. "Are you alright?"

He nods. "I am. Are you?"

She smiles and looks back to her family, still chattering away. "They can be overwhelming."

Peeta ducks his head. "Not at all. It must be wonderful belonging somewhere, to someone."

He doesn't look up, doesn't have to because he can feel her gaze resting on him. She grabs his hand. "You belong here. You belong to me."

His heart feels like it's soaring in his chest. He meets her eyes, and knows, that he is finally home.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Peeta sleeps late. The sun hitting his eyes is what finally wakes him. There is a lingering panic right before he recognizes his room in the treehouse. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, and wonders when will his fear go away?

He eases his door open, still expecting someone to be there to scold him. Instead, the silence of the tree house greets him. A glance at the clock tells him that it's early, not rising before the sun early, but still early.

Carefully, he goes downstairs and heads to the kitchen, even missing the squeaky step on the way. He checks the pantry, and after only a minute or two, he has cheese buns started, followed by doughnuts. He has enough dough left over, so he rolls out a couple of danishes.

It's Katniss who slips into the kitchen first. He greets her with a small smile, his heart leaping at the sight of her. She glances around the kitchen and says, "You have been busy."

"Is it too much? I'm not sure what happened, I just started baking—"

"It's alright, Peeta. Trust me, they will eat it all."

He nods. "Do you want some tea?" He can feel her watching as he pours and adds the milk and sugar before he hands it to her.

"You know how I take my tea?" She asks.

He falters for a moment, not ready to admit how much he does know about her. "I do."

Neither one has a chance to say anything because everyone else begins to come down for breakfast. It's Finnick who asks, "Peeta! you made all this?"

Peeta nods, but it's Katniss who rolls her eyes and teases, "Why did you make all this, Peeta? You know what this means?"

Peeta who hopes that she is teasing, answers, "I don't know. What does it mean?"

Katniss replies, "It means that Finnick will be here every morning for breakfast, now."

Finnick smirks. "That is a good idea, little sister."

This time, her groan is real, "I was only kidding!"

Finnick pinches her cheek. "I'm not."

"What is this about breakfast?" Gloss joins in.

Finnick hands him a doughnut, and while Gloss takes a bite, Finnick says, "Little sister said that we can come for breakfast every morning since Peeta is here."

All Gloss can do is nod since his mouth is full. Katniss, who is standing beside Peeta whispers, "Don't worry, they aren't serious."

Finnick and Gloss protest together, "Yes, we are!"

Katniss picks up the tray of cheese buns and heads for the long table. Her brothers walk after her like cats stalking their prey. "These are mine!" She says, even as Rue and Prim grab one. "Hey!"

Prim says around the mouthful of bread in her mouth, "This is good! I'll be here for breakfast too!"

"Oh my, the cheese!" Rue moans. "This is cheese from the goats, right?"

Peeta nods as he watches in amazement as everyone starts to eat, and the room would be quiet but for the hmmms and the moans. "You got them to hush," Katniss whispers. "I can't believe it."

"I've never seen anything like it," He adds. And he hasn't. It makes him feel, well, good to know that even he can make these beautiful ones happy with his humble baking.

* * *

Peeta drops the feed bucket back into the bin and shuts the lid. The woods are mostly silent which worries him a little, but then he remembers that Rue and Prim went on a walk. That just makes him wonder where the rest of the family is.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asks as she enters the barn, joining him. He smiles to himself, making her question, "Why are you smiling?"

"Remember how much you used to surprise me when I first got here?"

She smiles. "That's why I always say something now. Besides you haven't been here that long!"

"That's true. Somedays it feels like I just got here, other days, I feel like I've been here forever."

She watches him wistfully for a moment. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

He has to blink several times, not believing her words for a moment. "You mean they aren't too big?"

She shakes her head. "They first carried knights off into battle." He must look confused, because she continues, "That was a long time ago. Remind me, I have a book you might like." The nickers of the horses interrupts her for a moment. She smiles at them. "I know, let me talk him into it."

Jasper and Snowshoe joins them at the fence. Jasper nudges Peeta, and the boy asks the horse, "Do you want to go?"

Both of the horse's neigh at the same time, making Peeta and Katniss smile. Without a word, Katniss opens the gate, and Jasper is the first one out. After she hooks a lead to his bridle, she hands it to Peeta. "Go ahead and lead him into the barn. I'll show you how to saddle him up and then we will get Snowshoe."

Peeta watches her, and together they both get him saddled quickly, then Snowshoe follows so she can be readied also. Peeta pauses for a moment as he looks up at the tall horse in front of him. "Hmm, Katniss?"

She doesn't look up from where she is brushing Snowshoe's leg. "What Peeta?"

"How do I get on?"

She stands up, and glances over at him. "Oh! I'll have to get you the box."

"What box?" He asks.

She opens the tack room door and pulls out a wooden box. It's tall enough for him to step on, and then into the saddle. He smiles, because he knows that even his brothers, who are much taller than him, would have to use the box since Jasper is so huge. "Are you ready then?" She asks.

He nods, and she pauses for a moment to watch him. Much to his relief, he makes it. She adjusts the stirrups, and then hops onto Snowshoe. "Have you ridden before?

"No, we don't have many horses in the village," He says, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"It's alright. He will follow her. If you need to stop, pull back on the reins and say, 'whoa'. Then if you need him to speed up, just lightly nudge him. Jasper is a good boy," She coos to the giant horse, making him step closer to his mistress, leaving Peeta to hang on. "Watch me," She says as she turns Snowshoe around in a circle. "Do you see what I'm doing with the reigns? You do that too."

Peeta does and to his great surprise, Jasper walks around in a circle. "This is wonderful!"

Their laughter echoes through the trees. "Come on then," She says and he can't help but to follow her. He is quiet for the most part as they walk among the leaves. His artist heart takes in everything around him, including her.

Her voice drifts to him over her shoulder, "I guess you never went for walks in the woods by your village?"

"No." He pauses for a moment, and doesn't answer until she glances at him over her shoulder. "Mother kept me busy at the bakery. I didn't get out much."

Katniss pulls Snowshoe to a stop, and waits for Jasper to come up beside her. She reaches out, and grabs his bridle making the gentle giant stop. He braces himself for a scolding, but she says instead, "I know that you aren't ready to share yet. When you are, I'll be here." He starts to duck his head, but she touches his knee. He looks back up. "I mean it Peeta. This place, it wants to heal you. All of you."

"Where are we going?" He asks, glad that she isn't pushing him into talking right now.

Snowshoe starts moving again, and this time, Jasper doesn't want to be left behind. "Anywhere but back to the treehouse."

"Why?"

"They are fixing a special dinner." She meets his eyes. "You know they are leaving tomorrow?"

He nods, surprised at the tears in his throat. "It will be quiet after they leave."

Katniss smiles. "Yes, thank goodness."

"When will everyone get together again?"

"Finnick, Rue and Prim will probably come here for winter solstice. Thresh sleeps all winter, and Jo and Cash usually goes somewhere warm. Gloss makes snow."

"Can we go to where it's warm too?"

Katniss chuckles. "Come on. They don't want us to come back for a couple of hours at least."

* * *

After a long ride all around the forest, they get back to the tree house when the sun is starting to set. Katniss tries to open the door, but for once, it's actually locked. She bangs on the heavy wood door, when finally, Cashmere peeks out. "You two aren't dressed for the feast."

Katniss looks down at her dusty clothes then at Peeta and his. "No, you told me to get lost."

"You need to go change."

Katniss huffs. "We know that. Let us in."

Cashmere looks behind her then meets their eyes again. "Close your eyes."

"Just let us in!" Katniss fusses.

"Close your eyes!" Cash whines.

Katniss hisses, "Fine!" She grabs his hand and the heat from her touch spreads all over him, leaving no part of him untouched.

Peeta closes his eyes too and follows Katniss. They stop and Katniss squeezes his hand before she says, "Open your eyes, Peeta."

He obeys her while Cash says, "I went on ahead and brought you up to your floor. I laid some clothes out for you." She smiles the same grin that makes his heart flip when her sister smiles it. "You don't have to wear them, but I do like for everyone to dress-up a little for this last dinner of the feast."

Cashmere slips past Katniss and heads back downstairs. Katniss must be picking up on how nervous he is feeling, because she lingers with him. "It's ok. Since this will be the only time all of us are together, she likes to go all out. She knows that I don't like anything too fancy."

He lets the breath he's been holding go. "I don't think I'm nervous. I really like your family, so I'm looking forward to spending more time with them before they go."

She grins at him. "Stay here until I come back for you. And don't go down stairs! Cashmere will be mad at the both of us."

"You don't have to tell me twice," He chuckles, and she joins in. he watches her go up to her room. He only goes into his room once she is out of sight.

There, lying on his bed are the clothes. He pauses for a moment to glance at them, but doesn't dare to touch them for he is dusty and dirty from riding all afternoon. After a quick shower, he combs out his tangled curls and and goes back into his room. When he sees the color of the gingham shirt, folded beside a brand new pair of jeans, he can't help but to feel happy. No one else has ever given him new clothes before.

Once he is dressed, he hears a timid knock on his door. He tries not to limp, but even though he is in the tree house, he still hobbles to the door.

He knows it's Katniss on the other side of the door, but when he opens it all he can manage is a stutter, "Y-Y-You l-look-,"

She looks down at her white lace dress, and says with a wink, "This old thing."

He shakes his head until he can talk again. "You look beautiful." He looks down at the floor and chuckles. "And I like your boots."

She grins. "They are all I had to kind of go with this." She turns her attention to him. "You look very handsome. I like you in orange gingham." Peeta can feel his flush all the way to his hairline. "Come on, let's go find something to eat."

No sooner than they have walked out the door, then Gloss is there to meet them. He smirks. "You two look spiffy."

Peeta tries not to laugh and Katniss shakes her head. "You are a dork. Is it ready?"

Gloss nods. "Come on, we are all tired and hungry from waiting on you."

When they reach the very bottom of the stairs, Peeta has to blink several times. The foyer has been transformed into a wonderland. Little twinkling lights hang from the ceiling beckoning them to walk through the double doors that weren't there before. Gloss steps out of their way with a genuine smile and a nod of his head.

Katniss slips her hand into the crook of his elbow, and together they walk in. They both stop and look around in amazement. There is more of what Peeta can only describe as fairy lights. He wants to step closer to one to see if it's really suspended in mid air like it appears, but Katniss tugs on his arm until he looks down to see the rich, green moss on the floor.

The rest of the room is simple in its design. A low table runs along the middle of the room with the most delicate china Peeta has ever seen. Pillows are piled on top of each other inviting everyone to sit. More lights greet his eyes where he also notices that all over the room are bunches of little delicate flowers that he recognizes as Katniss, primrose and rue.

"They have outdone themselves this time," Katniss whispers beside him.

"It's amazing in here. Can we keep this room?"

Katniss chuckles. "I think that can be arranged."

Prim steps forward out of the shadows. "You two need to go ahead and sit down."

"Does it matter?" Katniss asks.

"Anywhere you want," Prim answers.

Peeta waits for Katniss to sit down somewhere near the middle of the table. She looks up at him and watches him sit down beside her.

By now, everyone has joined them, but instead of them taking their seats, they each carry in a platter of food. The helpers sit first, then the siblings set down their offering. They don't sit down, but go back through the door on the other side of the room.

Katniss must sense his confusion because she whispers, "My brothers and sisters serve the helpers. It's just one way we show our thanks for all that you do. It's also how we welcome the new ones."

He glances at the others seated. They are all like him, chosen to serve.

Not that he has felt like a servant while he's been here. Quite the opposite actually. He almost feels like he belongs. Heck, his own mother made him feel like he never belonged there in the bakery, or with his family.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks.

He returns his attention to Katniss and finds that she is holding a pitcher. "Would you like some punch?"

He nods, and while she is filling his glass, the rest of her siblings join them. They all find their seats by their helpers. The food starts to make the rounds and everyone begins to eat.

When Peeta's plate begins to empty, someone starts to fill it again, but he stops them. "I know there has to be some dessert here somewhere." A chorus of chuckles and several voices agree with him.

He's never thought about who is the oldest of them, but when Finnick stands up with his wine glass raised, Peeta figures he is the oldest. A hush falls on the room. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate a new season for our sister."

They join Finnick in raising their glasses and he continues, "May your joys be as deep as the oceans, your joys as light as it's foam. And may you find sweet peace of mind wherever you may roam."

Everyone gives a little cheer before drinking with him. Gloss stands up next. He says, "May love and laughter light your days, and warm your heart and home. May good and faithful friends be yours wherever you my roam. May peace and plenty bless your world with joy that long endures. May all life's passing seasons bring the best to you and yours!"

He is met by another cheer, and they drink following him. Next, Thresh stands up. "Eat thy bread with joy and drink wine with a merry heart."

Katniss leans over to mutter, "He always keeps his short and sweet." And they both join in the cheers and laughter.

Then from the head of the table, Haymitch stands up. the room quiets instantly. He begins his ancient benediction, "May the blessing of light be on you - light without and light within. May the blessed sunlight shine on you like a great peat fire, so that stranger and friend may come and warm himself at it. And may light shine out of the two eyes of you, like a candle set in the window of a house, bidding the wanderer come in out of the storm. And may the blessing of the rain be on you, may it beat upon your Spirit and wash it fair and clean, and leave there a shining pool where the blue of Heaven shines, and sometimes a star. And may the blessing of the earth be on you, soft under your feet as you pass along the roads, soft under you as you lie out on it, tired at the end of day; and may it rest easy over you when, at last, you lie out under it. May it rest so lightly over you that your soul may be out from under it quickly; up and off and on its way to the heavens."

Everyone cheers to let Haymitch know that they are in agreement with his blessing. He continues, "I know that this is a huge adjustment that you have to make. And trust me, I do wish you didn't have to make it. But you are here, and we are grateful and glad that you are here to spend this time helping our daughter and sister. So make the most of this time, learn all you can and be blessed!"

Peeta blinks fast along with everyone else to still their tears. After the old man sits down, the conversations start up again but Peeta continues to watch Haymitch at least until Katniss gets his attention. He gets caught up in talking to everyone that when he turns around again, Haymitch is gone.

* * *

The house is finally quiet, everyone is asleep but her, not that she sleeps much these days anyway. She closes the door of the great room they were just in. Instead of making it vanish like she normally would, she lets it stay because he wants it.

She walks slowly up the first flight of steps flicking off the lights as she goes. She misses the squeaky step out of habit and goes over the to the bread basket the boy keeps full. She pauses, disappointment washing over her when she sees that there isn't a single cheesebun left. That's when she sees the linen bag tucked away in the corner and she reaches for it.

The ties loosen easily, and the cheesy aroma reaches her before she lays eyes on it. She turns the bag over and not just one, but two buns roll out. The small smile decorates her lips as she reaches for the left over punch in the refrigerator. She sets the bread on a small plate, grabs her glass and heads upstairs.

When she gets to the third flight of stairs, she pauses for a moment to steal a look at his closed door. She tells herself that she just wants to check on him, to make sure he is alright, as she sets down her dishes.

His door isn't shut all the way, so she eases it open. Her quiet tread takes her to the foot of his bed. The lights in the room are off, but there is a light in the bathroom that is still on. She smiles when she wonders if it's for when he has to get up in the middle of the night.

She hears him roll over and she turns quickly to see if he's awake. She releases the breath she is holding when she sees that his eyes are still closed. Her eyes linger on his chubby cheeks, loving how he's been gaining weight since he arrived filling out like a healthy sixteen-year-old. She inches closer, noticing how long his eyelashes look against his rosy cheeks, funny how she never noticed them before.

His curls are mussed, sticking straight up and in every direction. As soon as she wishes she could, she is tracing one of his curls with her finger. They are as soft as they look. She wants to touch more of him, but she knows better. He isn't for her, after all. One day he will leave this place, forgetting everything they shared. He will go on, find a beautiful wife, have even more beautiful children and die a happy old man. Meanwhile, she will stay here, never age, and continue to have her heart broken every seven years.

It's not until her tear drops onto his dandelion quilt, leaving a wet spot that she wipes her face. She sniffs, and tiptoes out. Easing the door shut, she gathers her dishes and turns. Gloss is there sitting in one of Peeta's easy chairs watching her.

He gets up and comes over to her. "Oh, Sister," He murmurs while he wipes her cheeks. "Let's go upstairs and tuck you into bed."

He slips his arm over her shoulders and they walk upstairs together. His voice drifts over the treehouse, "Can I have one of your cheese buns?"

"I love you, but if you touch my bread, I'll have to hurt you."


	7. Chapter 7

Watcher ch 7

Hello! I know, I know, it's been a long time. I hope you aren't too mad at me… I did finish Wilderness after all!

I need to thank everyone, kleeklutch, notanislander, norbertsmom, and the ladies of FB for their encouragement! And gentlemama for listening to me plan even when you had no idea what I was talking about lol!

More notes at the end….

* * *

"Be good to him. His heart is delicate," Prim whispers into her sister's ear before she lets go of the hug.

"It is. At first, I only thought it was his leg—" Katniss says.

Prim adds, "He's so tenderhearted." The sisters let go of one another and watch Cato and Peeta while they talk. Prim and Cato are the first ones to leave this morning since Prim has sick people she must go tend to. "He's such a generous soul."

Katniss thinks about all of the little things, how he knows how she likes her tea, how there are always cheese buns for her, how he is always watching her—Thresh comes up behind her and picks her up in hug, making her grunt. She can't help but to notice Peeta, looking at them with concern until he sees her giggling. He smiles along with them when he sees that it's nothing to be worried about.

"What are you two doing over here?" Thresh asks after he lets Katniss go.

Prim wraps her arms around him. "We are getting ready to go. The fever has spread to another village."

Thresh kisses the top of his little sister's head. "Yeah, you better get going then."

Before Prim has a chance to leave, the rest of the siblings have joined the little circle. Katniss watches them, wishing, not for the first time, that they all had more time together. She knows that their jobs keep them all busy, but for this weekend, once a year, they get to steal away.

Cato comes over to join Prim. Katniss looks around for Peeta but she doesn't see him. By now, the rest of them, even Cashmere who swore that she was going to sleep late and eat lots of Peeta's pancakes before she left, is awake and hugging everyone.

With all of them outside, there is a little crowd. It only takes Katniss a moment to see his blond curls weaving in and amongst her family. It's not until he gets closer that she realizes that he is passing out those linen striped bags. He returns to her side when he is empty-handed.

She waits as long as she can, which is only a short minute, before she whispers, "What was in the bags?"

He flushes a deep red that spreads all the way to his hairline. "I got up extra early to make cheese buns for everyone. Was that alright?"

She wants to wrap her arms around him when she hears the uncertainty in his voice. She nudges him with her shoulder and grins at him, trying to make the mood lighter even though she feels melancholy too. "Well, you know, if you keep feeding them, they'll never leave." She loves the way he snorts at her words. "You think I'm kidding, but I'm not."

"I heard that," Gloss teases behind them.

"I know you did," Katniss says in her sing-song voice as she turns to face her brother. "You better enjoy those buns; those are all you are going to get for a while."

Gloss digs through the bag and sinks his teeth into one of the rolls while humming a muffled, "Hmmmm—"

"I'm serious Peeta, he gets no more buns."

She glances at his face, but amusement makes his eyes dance. Solemnly he agrees, "Yes, ma'am."

"That's not fair—" Gloss says around the bread in his mouth. "We got stuck with a brat while you got a baker! We want a baker next time!"

They both laugh when Cashmere yells from across the yard, "Yes, we want a baker!"

Katniss shakes her head. "You can't have mine!"

Everyone chuckles while she can't believe that Peeta actually turns redder. Gloss grins at his embarrassment. "I'll just come back once a week for some of these, alright?"

Jo adds, "Oh, me too! I want some bread too!"

"Oh yes! I'd love some fresh bread!" Rue agrees.

"Is Peeta taking orders?" Thresh quips.

"I'll just keep coming by for my daily allotment," Finnick informs them.

Prim requests, "Add us to that list!"

Katniss rolls her eyes before she meets Peeta's eyes. In all of her years on this earth, she has heard about hope, imagined what it might feel like. But it's not until then, when she looks into his eyes, that she knows what hope looks like.

This also means that she will be seeing a lot more of her siblings.

* * *

The last of her family leaves after lunch. Cashmere said that she just needed one more meal, even though she was coming back next Monday to pick up her bread. Katniss finds Peeta in the kitchen wiping down the counters one last time.

She wants to touch him, but isn't sure if she should. So she joins him at the counter, and inquiries, "Are you tired?"

He shrugs. "It just feels like a typical day."

"From when you were in the bakery?"

He nods, but keeps his head ducked. "Actually this is easier."

"Well, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

He stops wiping the counter and looks at her. "Are you sure? Don't we need to go chop some wood?"

"Nah," she answers. "It's going to be warm tonight and no one will be building any fires."

The smile that appears on his face lightens up the whole room. "I know exactly what I want to do."

"Well, you deserve it." She turns to leave, not sure why she feels the inkling of disappointment weighing down her heart.

"Katniss?" He asks. She turns so she can meet his eyes. "Will you come with me?"

"Are you sure?" She hesitates. She doesn't want to intrude if he's asking just to be nice to her.

He nods and looks thoughtful. "Yes."

"I would love to."

"Stay here, and I'll be right back," he says, excitement in his voice.

She watches him hobble up the stairs. It doesn't take him long before he comes back with the bag he showed up with and the blanket from the foot of his bed thrown over his shoulder. He comes back to her, fills up the water bottles they sometimes use when they are cutting up wood and grabs the bread. He says, "Follow me."

She smiles when he leads her out the front door to the beach where they were just a couple of nights ago.

He stops at the same spot where they first met, and spreads out the blanket. He eases himself down, and she follows him. The silence between them is comfortable, so she feels weird for breaking it, but she wants to say, "You must like the lake."

He nods, and content smile lifting up the corners of this mouth. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen before."

She looks back at the shimmering waves lapping gently at the sandy shore. "Let's go swimming."

"You don't think it's a little chilly?" His other plans forgotten.

She shakes her head. "Finn heated up the water for Cash. She doesn't like chilly water with her being spring and summer and all that."

"So the water is still warm?" The wonder in his voice makes him sound younger than he is.

She gets to her feet and holds out her hand for him. "Come on, Peeta."

He doesn't hesitate once when he slides his hand into hers. She tugs him to his feet. As soon as he is up, she tugs her boots off. He smiles and pulls his shirt off over his head. With bashful grins they strip down to their underwear and run into the water.

* * *

A couple of weeks pass with them falling into an easy schedule of eating, chopping wood, milking goats, making cheese and finding things to do to fill the evening hours. One of those evenings, Peeta walks out of this room with a book in his hand. He limps slowly to the winding stairs and stills. He doesn't hear her moving upstairs or down. "Katniss?"

"I'm down here," she calls from down below. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," he calls back while looking at the book in his hands. For the first time since he arrived he's had a chance to explore his room. One of the wonders is his bookshelf. When he's had a chance to read what he wanted, the books changed to another set of titles he might like.

They've watched a couple of movies together, but when one sees a title like, 'Miss Butterworth and the Mad Baron', well you must spend the evening reading.

He is still standing there reading the back jacket again when he hears, "You called?" causing him to jump.

"Katniss!"

She giggles. "What did you find for tonight?" He shows her the front and she whistles. "A mad Baron? That sounds promising."

"Are you finished?" He isn't sure what she was doing on the lower floors, but he doesn't want to bother her. "Do you want to read tonight?"

"I am, and I do. Do you want some popcorn? Some tea?"

He smiles sheepishly. "I already have some."

"Oh good. who is reading first?"

He turns to walk back to the overstuffed couch where they have been spending their evenings. Her heart clinches when she sees how he is walking tonight. He must have worked harder than she thought. She still watching his backside when she hears his voice, "—one just popped out at me, like it was begging to be read."

She looks up in time to meet his eyes. before she can stop herself, out comes, "Is your leg bothering you tonight? Can I get you something for the pain?"

When his cheeks flush beet red, her heart sinks, knowing that somehow she hurt him. She starts towards him to only have his cracking adolescent voice stop her, "I'm ok, Katniss." Her worry must still be written on her face, so he continues, "Come, and read and drink tea with me. That will make me feel better."

"Of course, Peeta." She lets him sit first, then before he has a chance to protest, she grabs a pillow and gently picks up his scarred leg and eases the pillow under it. She wants to fuss with more when she can see the relief cross his face. She sits by him, perched on the edge and fixes him a cup of tea, milk, no sugar.

He has a funny look on his face when she hands him the mug. "You know how I like my tea?"

She looks down at her lap, unable to meet his eyes in that moment. she nods. "Well, of course I do. We've been doing this for a while now." She exhales and makes herself meet his eyes. "Are you ready to read? Do you want me to go first?"

He shrugs looking at the book again. "I can start, I guess."

She wiggles back against the cushions, tucking her feet under her. "Alright, I'm ready," she chuckles.

He glances at her, and for the first time, raises a brow. "Are you sure?" He teases.

She leans forward, getting her cup of tea before she returns to her previous position. "Now I am." She winks at him then waves her hand, encouraging him. "You may begin, kind sir."

He rolls his eyes at her, and opens the book. He clears his throat, but before he can start, they hear a fluttering of wings. They look up together to see Aurora flying towards them. "Where has she been?" Peeta asks.

The little bird, who once struck fear into his heart, cocks her head to take him in. Not for the first time Peeta knows that she understands his words. Katniss pats her leg and clicks her tongue. "Come on, dear. Peeta is about to read to us."

With a little series of hops, Aurora lands on her leg. Peeta watches them, amazed as Katniss ruffles Aurora's feathers as she pets her. The little bird shakes, and then looks at them for a long moment before she coos at them. Katniss then offers the bird her finger, and Aurora hops up on it.

Katniss then brings the little one up, and Peeta gently pets her head. "She's so sweet."

Aurora answers him with a coo, and then jumps to his shoulder, making Katniss smile. "She likes you," Katniss offers.

Peeta smiles, only because he's found peace with being here. "Well, she did chose me after all."

He wants to kick himself for the awkward silence while she wants to hug him. Katniss reaches for him, and smiles when she touches his arm. "Let's read?"

He nods, and opens the slim leather bound book. With a deep breath, he begins, "It was a dark and windy night, and Miss Priscilla Butterworth was certain that at any moment the rain would begin, pouring down from the heavens in sheets and streams dousing all that lay within her purview."

Katniss cuts in, "Purview? That can't be right."

Peeta eases the book down and looks at her over the top of it. "What isn't right?"

"Purview. It means," she pauses for a moment, as she racks her brain for the right words. "An area within which someone or something has authority, influence, or knowledge."

"How do you do that?" He asks his sorrows forgotten for the moment.

Katniss shrugs. "I just know things. I know how to understand Aurora, I know how long it takes you to get to sleep, and I know what purview means." She snaps her mouth shut, when she realizes what she just admitted. She says, before he has a chance to ask her about what she just said, "Keep reading, let's see what other words they don't use right."

He picks the book back up and starts again, "She was, of course, shielded from the weather in her tiny chamber, but with the window casings rattled with such noise that there would be no way she would find slumber in this evening. Huddled on her thin, cold bed, she could not help but recall all of the events that had led her to this bleak spot, on this bleak night. But this, dear reader, is not where our story begins."

Neither one of them has a chance to say anything when a great clap of thunder shakes the tree house. Katniss starts and jumps even closer to Peeta. She catches her breath, and chuckles nervously, "That was weird."

Peeta nods. "Are you alright?"

Katniss nods. "I didn't know it was going to rain tonight."

"You know; I'm really surprised one of you aren't the weather."

Katniss sips her tea thoughtfully. "I've never really thought about it." She shrugs and sets her mug down. "That is weird. We'll have to ask father about it next time we see him."

Peeta picks the book back up and tilts it towards her. "Shall I continue?"

Katniss nods. "But of course. We need to find out where our story does begin."

Peeta gets a quick sip of tea and reads, "We must begin at the beginning, which is not when Miss Butterworth arrived at Thimmerwell Hall, nor even when she arrived at Fitzgerald Place, her home before Thimmerwell Hall. No, we must begin on the day she was born in a small cottage in Hampshire, surrounded by roses and butterflies, on the last day before the town was ravaged by pox.

"The epidemic took her beloved father, but miraculously spared the baby and her mother. Also among the fallen were her paternal grandmother, both grandfathers, three great-aunts, two uncles, a sister and a second cousin."

Peeta pauses, and Katniss meets his gaze. "That's pitiful," she observes. Another clap of thunder and a knock on the door, keeps her from saying anything else but, "I wonder who that is?"

He starts to stand up, but to his amazement she pats him on the leg.

"I'll see who it is. I think it's Finnick, which if it is, I wonder what he's up to tonight in this storm."

Katniss disappears down the stairwell, and not for the first time, he wishes for something he can't have. He wants to protect her—he snorts. Loudly, making himself chuckle. Like she needs the likes of him to protect her.

It doesn't take long for Katniss to come back up, with Finnick following. They join him again on the couch, with Katniss getting her seat by him again, and Finnick sitting on the other side of him.

Finnick whistles when he sees Peeta's leg on the pillow. "What happened?"

Peeta rubs his knee, wishing he could reach his cramping calf. "It's nothing." He looks down at the thin book still in his hands instead of seeing the scathing look Katniss gives her brother. Finnick cracks a grin and rolls his eyes.

Finnick picks up the book and reads the spine, "Miss Butterworth and the Mad Baron". I've read that one."

Katniss' annoyed expression changes to one of surprise, while Peeta meets his eyes. "You've read it?" Peeta asks.

Finnick nods, and gets a handful of popcorn. He throws some in his mouth and crunches. When he swallows, he says, "It's one of those lurid, gothic, regency novels that is so bad, it's good. I was there when Sebastian wrote it."

Katniss turns the book so she can see the spine. "But it says 'by Sarah Godfry'."

"Yes, sister. But Sebastian Grey wrote it."

Peeta asks, "But, how were you there?"

Finnick gets another handful of popcorn and sits back on the overstuffed cushions. "We are timeless, remember? I became friends with Sebastian Grey, before he became Lord Newbury."

Peeta is speechless while Katniss starts to fuss, "You know what Father says! We shouldn't go among the humans! What did Father do when he found out?"

Finnick shrugs. "Nothing. He never found out."

"How?" Katniss asks while Peeta chuckles. Finnick joins him as two guys who have known what it is to be up to no good can. "He knows everything."

Finnick smiles an all-knowing smirk. "There are ways to hide from him."

Katniss shakes her head at her brother while Peeta looks on. "I don't believe you. He knows what you have done. Everything you have done. He just lets you believe that he doesn't know that he knows what you know."

Peeta has to bite his lips to keep from laughing, while Finnick looks puzzled. "You're saying that father truly knows everything, but he doesn't tell us for whatever reason?"

Katniss nods. "Yes. I'm not sure why he doesn't tell us that he knows. That's just the way it is."

Finnick roll his eyes. "Are you two going to the fall festival?"

Peeta sits up straighter. "What fall festival?"

Katniss moans, "I forgot."

"How can you forget?"

She shrugs. "Peeta is here now, and we've been busy."

"Busy doing what?" Finnick asks.

Katniss scowls at him. "Getting ready for winter, you dork. When is the festival?"

Finnick huffs and says to Peeta, "I can't believe she forgot. Thresh would be so mad at her if you two didn't show up."

Katniss asks through gritted teeth, "When is the stupid festival?"

Finnick grins at his sister. "Next week, love. I do hope you can make it."

"Yes, I'm sure we will be able to make it. Now, are you going to stay and listen to the story, or is it time for you to go?"

Finnick eases the novel from Peeta's fingers and flips it open. "You know, her father dies—"

"Yes," Katniss interrupts him. "Everyone dies."

Finnick nods. "But then she is dumped at one place where her mother is pecked to death by pigeons—"

Peeta interrupts this time, "Pigeons?"

"Pigeons. She also ends with the plague, breaking both of her legs, stung by a bee and nearly sold into slavery. And that's just the first three chapters."

Peeta looks at the book with disdain. "I think we can find something else to read."

Katniss mutters under her breath, "Or at least read it when he's not here to ruin it for us."

"I heard that," Finnick says, bored.

"I hope so," Katniss returns.

Peeta eases his leg off of the pillow and staggers to his feet. "I have some left over bread in the kitchen. Would anyone like a sandwich?"

He can't help but to smile when Katniss and Finnick both agree heartily.

* * *

Peeta fidgets in the saddle, still not used to riding. Katniss says behind him, "You need to relax."

"I'm trying."

She spurs Snowshoe up beside Jasper until they are walking side by side. "Relax your thighs. He isn't going to drop you."

Peeta inhales and wills himself to relax. He must be doing something right, because Katniss says, "You're doing it."

He relaxes into the rhythm of the horse. "This feels much better."

Katniss watches him out of the corner of her eye. It looks like he is finding his seat, but every once in awhile he tenses up. She supposes she should say something, anything to get his mind off of Jasper. She turns her head fully, and not for the first time, he takes her breath away. The mid-day sun shines behind him, casting him in a halo, making him look even more angelic than he already did. She breathes slowly, willing her words to come back to her, when she realizes much to her horror, he's been talking for at least five minutes. She stutters, "What did you say?"

He glances at her, but unable to keep his attention on her when Jasper stumbles, making him jerk back on the reins, causing Jasper to snort and shake his head.

Katniss has to make a quick decision, and as much as she wants to grab Peeta, she takes the reins next to the bit. Jasper calms, and she doesn't even have to look behind her, but she does anyway, and exhales a sigh of relief when Peeta is breathing steady once more.

"Thank you," he says. "I-I-I'm trying," he stutters.

"Peeta," she says, wanting to grab him and hold him tight so nothing else can ever hurt him again. "It's ok. You will be a horse expert by the time your seven years are up."

Her words hang in the air like a bad dream, and her heart falls when she sees the stricken look on his face. After all these years on this earth, she still can't ease the worries of a boy. She scrubs her face with her hands, and longs for—well for anything but this.

She wishes for the first time that she was just a girl, and he was her boy going to the fair. But instead, she is a pawn in these games that started before she was even born.

Katniss inhales, and tries to smile, but wonders if it's more of a grimace. She says anyway, "I didn't mean—" she stops and has to look away. "Let's go and have fun today." She meets his eyes again making her heart flip when she sees his haunted sky-blue eyes. "I'll win you something pretty."

He smiles that smile that makes her heart feel like it's going to bust out of her chest. He quips, "What if I win you something pretty?"

"Well come on then," she tries to tease, "daylight is wasting."

He chuckles behind her as they take off again. The horses stay together, and Katniss smiles when she sees Peeta relax the further they go.

Soon, the woods give way to acres of golden fields, and Peeta says distractedly as he looks around, "I don't think I've been anywhere this flat."

Katniss chuckles. "It is flat."

Peeta adds, "I'm used to mountains. And trees."

"Sometimes it's good to see other places. I guess this is your first time out of the district?"

Peeta nods, as he keeps his eyes glued to Jasper's ears. "Yeah, we didn't travel much."

She doesn't get to reply because Thresh's home village appears. Peeta gasps beside her and for the first time in a long time, she sees it through someone else's eyes.

With the golden fields surrounding the small village, the mid-day sun shining over it, it looks magical. She steals a glance at the boy beside her. His eyes are wide, and she holds in a grin when his jaw drops a little. "That's amazing," he whispers.

"It is nice." Snowshoe picks up the pace and Jasper follows obediently behind. Katniss looks over her shoulder, and asks, "Are you alright?"

She smiles when she sees him relaxing into the saddle and he flashes her a smile of triumph. "I told you, I'm figuring this out."

Katniss reins back Snowshoe some, and together they enter the village. The street looks deserted, but they can hear the crowd up ahead of them. When they arrive at the square, Thresh comes out to meet them.

"It's about time you got here," his loud, boisterous voice welcomes them as he reaches up to grab his sister around her waist.

"I told you we would be here," she fusses as he sets her down.

Thresh pauses for a moment, as he takes them both in. Then his warm chuckle that Peeta loves envelopes them both. He shrugs, and says, "No matter, you are here now—"

Peeta tries to get down off of Jasper's back, who thankfully is standing still at the moment. Hours of riding however, have made his leg lose feeling. Instead of landing gracefully, Thresh catches him about the waist, too.

Thresh holds on to him for a moment until he is steady again. Surprisingly, Peeta isn't embarrassed, but feels his new friend's worry. "Thank you, Thresh. I guess I'm not as good a rider as I thought after all."

Thresh smacks him lightly on the back. "It takes practice to be a good horseman. You have all the time in the world. Come along now, I know you two have to be hungry."

Peeta takes his first step after being on Jasper for so long, and almost crumbles to the ground. His old pain throbs, making peeta have to limp like he used to. Disappointment fills him as he hobbles to join Katniss and Thresh.

Thresh asks, "Are they ready?"

Twill answers, "Almost. They were finishing up their lunch, then they will be."

Thresh grins his easy-going grin. "We have something special for you two today."

Katniss smiles. "What is it?"

"Nope, you will have to wait and find out. Come, we'll eat and find out what your surprise is in a little bit." They follow Twill across the green to a huge canopy tent in the middle of the square. As soon as they are under the tarp, the most wonderful smells assault Peeta.

"What is that?" He can't help but to ask.

"Barbeque. Thresh makes it every year," Katniss explains. "Come on, let's find a seat, and I'll make us a couple of plates."

"But—" he protests, "I can help you—"

That's when she notices how bad he is limping. Guilt, makes her want to help him, and after they arrive at a table, she pulls out the chair for him. "Sit down Peeta. let me do this for you? Please?"

Peeta nods reluctantly as Katniss walks away with Thresh and Twill. He can't hear anything they are saying as their heads turn towards one another as they walk. Old habits come back as he rubs his leg yearning to be whole again.

A young boy comes running by with someone who looks like his older brother on his heels. Peeta watches them for a moment as they play a game of tag around the tables. The other villagers smile and watch, while others are too busy talking to even notice. He smiles when the youngest starts to giggle as the older one almost catches him. Their mother catches the little one, and he can't help but to chuckle along with them.

By then, Katniss comes back with a plate in each hand, with Thresh and Twill following behind with plates of their own and drinks for everyone. Peeta's eyes grow wide as they set the plates down. "What is all that?" he wonders.

"That is hand pulled pork, cole slaw, baked beans, and what Thresh calls mac and cheese." Twill says. "It's amazing."

Peeta grabs his fork, and says, "I don't know where to start first."

Katniss chuckles beside him and in that moment, he knows that he could listen to her laugh all day, every day. He returns her smile as she gets a fork full of the meat covered in tangy smelling sauce. He mirrors her, and he can't help but to hum when the tomato-vinegar-sweetness explodes across his tongue. His eyes close, it's so good.

He chews slowly, savoring every bit of goodness. When he is able to open his eyes again, he gets a forkful of the beans. The bacon enriched brown sugar goodness makes his eyes roll back in his head.

"I need to hurry up and eat if it's that good," Thresh says from across the table.

Peeta swallows his bite, and quips, "I just hope there are seconds."

They all continue to eat and when they are almost done, the most beautiful music fills the tent. Thresh looks at his sister with a definite sparkle in his eye. "Sing for us?"

"You can sing, too?" Peeta asks.

Thresh nods. "Very well. Come on, Sis. Just one?"

Katniss wipes her mouth and with a heavy sigh, which Peeta can tell by now, she doesn't really mean, she stands up. The villagers see her standing, and start to applaud.

Peeta watches, spellbound, as she walks to the make-shift stage in the middle of the tent. One of the band members hands her a microphone and the rest of them start a new song. He hears her begin to sing, and honestly, he is so lost in her voice that it's not until she sings the chorus, that he hears what she is singing:

It's been a long time coming,

As you shed a lonesome tear.

And now you're in a wonderama,

I wonder what you're doin' here.

I don't hardly know you,

But I'd be willin' to show you,

I know a way to make you smile!

Let me touch you for awhile.

I don't hardly know you,

But I'd be willin' to show you,

I know a way to make you,

Laugh at that cowgirl as she's walkin' out your door.

I know a way to make you smile.

Just let me whisper things,

You've never heard before.

Just let me touch you, baby.

Just let me touch you for awhile.

I don't hardly know you,

But I'd be willin' to show you,

I know a way to make you smile.

It's been a long time,

Let me touch you for awhile.

He isn't sure what he is feeling as the music fades and she gives the microphone back to the band. The applause is a dull roar as she steps off the stage and walks over to him. He wishes he understood more, so he could read what is in her eyes, when she looks at him like that.

Thresh is saying something to her and she is replying but he is lost in this wonder that she has stirred in him that all he can see is her. After a moment, Katniss meets his gaze and confusion makes her scowl at him. She grabs his hand and helps him to his feet.

The dull roar is still ringing in his ears when they exit the tent. She leads him to the middle of the green where a great, solidary oak stands. "What's wrong, Peeta?"

His heart clenches when he hears the worry in her voice. "Your voice—" he stammers, "I think the birds stopped singing when you started."

He loves the way she flushes red. "Peeta—"

"They did, Katniss." He wants to ask her if she was singing to him, but he can't get the words to leave his lips to ask her. So he says nothing.

She looks around, and spies something behind him. Grabbing his hand again, she guides him to a booth.

The young man behind the counter smirks as they walk up. "You two look like you're ready to play a game or two."

Katniss digs in her pocket for some coins and slaps them down on the counter. The young man doesn't say anything, but gives her a small wooden bow and three arrows. Peeta and the young man step back as Katniss nocks the first arrow. She releases it with her exhale, and it lands in the bull's eye. She quickly nocks the second and then the third. Her arrows land in the next two bull eyes, and the young man's jaw drops.

She turns to Peeta with a flourish. "Pick something out."

He looks at the booth, then back at her. Did she just say—"What?"

She grins that grin that makes his heart flip. "Pick something out. I told you I was going to win you something pretty."

"Really?"

"Yes, Peeta. Look, is there anything here you fancy?"

He looks at the bags of things hanging all around. Nothing really catches his eye until he sees a clear plastic bag with a pad of paper along with what looks like new charcoal pencils in it. He points and asks, "Can I see that one?"

"This one?" The young man asks, and Peeta nods.

When the bag is in his hands, Peeta can't help the excitement bubbling in his chest. "Yes, this one."

Katniss looks at the bag in his hands, her brows raised in silent question. Peeta nods to the young man and says, "Thank you," and leads her away this time. "Thank you, Katniss."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

He grins at her, and she returns it. "It's your turn."

"It's my turn?" She echoes.

He looks around quickly for something he could do—when he sees it! There in a far corner, away from the booths and wagons of people selling their wares, is a wrestling ring someone had set up. He heads in that direction with Katniss following behind. It's not until he is approaching it, that she grabs his arm and pulls him back. "You can't do that!"

He stops and meets her nervous gaze. "My brothers and I wrestled all the time. This will be easy."

Katniss glances at the ring again, then at him. "I'm not so sure about this, Peeta—"

"Let him try, sister," Thresh's voice whispers in her ear.

She whirls around to face him. "He might—" she mutters harshly.

"Let him," his gentle murmur interrupts her. "He needs to try."

Katniss turns away from her brother, and exhales. "Well, if you think you can—"

He gives her a heartbreaking grin and hobbles away as quick as he can with his leg hurting again like it used to. She wants to grab him back to her so she can protect him like only she can.

"Please, Father, don't let him get hurt," she whispers to the wind.

Thresh nudges her arm. "He's tougher than you give him credit for."

She shakes her head, as she watches him talk to the men gathered around the ring. "He's just a human. He gets hurt, he dies. He's not like us."

"You can't live like this, sister." Thresh says, grabbing her so she has to look him in the eye. "I know you are afraid—"

Katniss looks away, crosses her arms in a huff and mutters, "I'm not afraid."

Thresh tilts her chin up so she has to look in his eyes again. "You are. you are afraid of getting too close to your tributes. You are afraid of them leaving you like your mother left you—"

Katniss swats at his arm. "She didn't leave us, she died," she says through gritted teeth. "If she had stayed with Father—"

"Katniss! There's nothing Father could have done even if she had stayed with him. You know that now." She blinks fast, willing her tears not to fall, but they do anyway, and Thresh pulls her in for one of his healing hugs. "Shhh. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to enjoy your boy while he's here. Don't worry about tomorrow, let tomorrow worry about itself."

She sniffs against his shirt and nods. "I'll try." She pulls away from him looking up at her dark skinned big brother. "Thank you."

Thresh kisses her forehead, and says, "Here comes your boy and he looks worried."

Katniss steps away and scrubs her face, rubbing away her tears. She takes a steadying breath and tries to find her smile again before she turns to see him limping to her. "Why can't Prim heal him?"

Thresh answers, "You know she can't until Father says—"

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Bull shit. He's making him suffer." She can't say anything else because Peeta is there with a huge grin.

He takes his jacket off and offers it to her. "Can you hold it? We're going to wrestle."

She nods as she goes numb from the dread of what is about to happen. She opens her mouth to tell him again that he doesn't have to do this when Thresh says, "Who are you wrestling?"

Peeta grins. "Gerald. Then if I win, which I will, I'll go against Frank."

Thresh slaps Peeta on the back, and together they walk back towards the ring. She trots after them. She stops midway, unable to go any closer because of the dread churning in her gut. It only takes Peeta a moment to take his boots off and to roll up his shirt sleeves. All the while Thresh is talking to him, but she is too far away to hear what is being said. The more her brother talks, the more excited they become.

It's only when someone brushes up against her, making her look around, that she sees the people gathering behind her. The swell of the crowd pushes her towards the ring. Everyone stops about ten feet away, and she can feel their anticipation.

Peeta hobbles to the middle and a tall but skinny young man, who she guesses is Gerald, meets him. They circle one another slowly until they lock arms, reminding Katniss of two great bulls getting ready to fight. The gasp she feels must have escaped somehow, because she feels a pat on her arm. Her eyes land on a girl, who smiles. "Don't worry about Gerald. He's good."

Katniss looks back to the ring. "That's what I'm worried about." She thinks the girl says something else, but she is too focused on Peeta to notice. She jumps when Peeta dives for Gerald's legs, knocking him down. Peeta grapples with him, and for a moment it looks like Gerald is going to hold Peeta down, but Peeta flips him off, and pins him instead.

She pushes through the crowd until she reaches the edge of the canvas. Peeta jumps up, and Thresh hold his hand up in victory. The crowd cheers and even Gerald, good naturedly, pats Peeta on the back.

Katniss breathes a sigh of relief when Peeta appears unhurt. That is until the next man steps up for his turn. The crowd cheers behind her, so Peeta can't hear her call out to him.

She sees Thresh behind him shaking his head at her. Peeta and the new man, who must be Frank, circle one another, distracts her. This time when they lock arms, the only thing she can do is cover her eyes.

She hears the people again roar and she looks through her fingers to see Peeta pinning Frank to the mat. "Go Peeta!" She cheers and he looks up for a split second and grins at her. Someone counts to three, and the crowd cheers with Thresh rushing forward to raise Peeta's hand again in victory.

Her laughter bubbles up in relief until she sees him stumble and trip into the top rope. She starts to scramble to the ring, when she feels someone pulling her back down.

"I'm sorry mistress, let's go around to Thresh, alright?" Twill asks close to her ear.

Katniss lets Twill lead her through the people and around the ring. When they get to the other side, Thresh and Peeta are climbing out. Katniss, even before she realizes what she is doing, runs to Peeta. she flings her arms around his neck, and says, "You scared me to death, Peeta!"

He chuckles in her ear, "I won, Katniss, I won."

She leans back so she can look into his eyes. "Of course you did. I never doubted you for a minute."

He smiles and opens his mouth to say something, when Gerald comes up behind him. Peeta steps away from her, so he can shake Gerald's hand and says, "Anytime you want to hang out or whatever, just come find us."

He coughs, and clears his throat, "The next time I'm through here, I'll look for you and Frank."

Gerald glances between Katniss and Peeta, not sure what to say. He instead gives Peeta a box and a bag before he disappears into the crowd. Peeta runs his fingers through his hair, and tugs on the ends. "What's wrong?" She asks.

He smiles weakly at her. "Nothing, Katniss. Just tired I guess."

"Are you ready to go home?"

He looks around, like he is trying to remember everything. "Can we stay just a little bit longer?"

She gives him a faint smile. "Whatever you want to do. Will you sit down first? For just a minute?"

Together they walk over to a bench on the edge of the square. She waits for him to sit down first, then she asks, "Can I go and get you something to drink?"

He looks at the box and the bag in his hands, before he returns her gaze. "I would love something to drink."

While she is gone to one of the booths, he sneaks a look into the bag. His stomach twists, and his hands start to sweat. He wants to save what is in the box for winter solstice, but what is in the bag can't wait any longer. "I hope she likes you," he whispers into the bag.

"You hope who likes what?" She echoes above him, making him jump.

She hands him a bottle of lemonade, and sits down beside him. "I hope you like it," he answers as he gives her the bag. She gives him a look with her eyebrows raised. And he replies, "Just open it."

The bag is heavier than she thought it would be. It starts to wiggle, making her drop it in the grass at their feet. "Oh—" she begins, to only stop when she sees a little black nose poking out of the opening.

They hear a whine, and out rolls a little black puppy. She picks it up slowly until she and the dog is nose to nose. "A puppy?" She whispers as the pup licks her nose.

"A puppy." he repeats. "Do you like it? Do you want to keep it? I'm sure we can give it back," he says, his nerves making his voice squeaky.

She remembers Thresh's words; to start living, enjoying today. Let tomorrow worry about tomorrow. "Yes, let's keep him."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that!

The book that Katniss and Peeta were reading, "Miss Butterworth and the Mad Baron", is from Julia Quinn book, "What Happens in London". It's a good book, read it if you like regency. It's not a real book. I know, it would be a awesome read. What she, julia, did, is in several of her books, several of her characters read those little books. I thought it would be fun since Peeta has a magical bookshelf, and they are reading together, that they might enjoy "Miss Butterworth".

The song, "I Want to Touch You For Awhile" was written by Robert Lee Castleman. Not me. But I did think the lyrics would be perfect for our demigoddess to sing to her boy who she is starting to have new feelings for that she's never had before. And yes, it's a bit blue-grassy which would be perfect for a country fair...

One of my readers brought up a question about Katniss fussing at Finnick for hanging out with Sebastian Grey (again, that is who wrote the books in Julia's books, I didn't make up that name) but then she goes to Thresh's harvest festival. Finnick, went, dressed like a young Lord of the time and made friends among the peerage. (I hear a one shot…) he was there for probably months, if not years. While Thresh went to the harvest festival in his "home district". His brothers and sisters probably came when they could to enjoy the fair. And then, remember too, they are in their disguises… so even Peeta hasn't seen Katniss in her "true form". So the villagers don't know that the dreaded "Harvester" is among them or the Mockingjay.

The mamas… that's coming… Peeta is going to ask Katniss soon…

And as always, please feel free to ask me any and all questions you may have. And as always, thank you for reading! I adore all of you!

And I almost forgot! What are they going to name the puppy?! What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello you! Can you believe that it's December? Where did the time go?

I need to thank notanislander, kleeklutch, norbertsmom and gentlemama. I can't do this without you!

This is the first part of Christmas/Yule/winter solstice. As always, let me know what you think! I do love to read your reviews! I know many of you were asking about the rest of Katniss' family. This will help, with the promise that the full story is coming!

* * *

The first frost happened a couple of weeks ago, welcoming cooler daytime temps. The leaves are almost off the trees now, and Peeta doesn't even have to look at a calendar to know that it's the first of November.

Little black silky paws follow him to the shed where he keeps his axe. Juniper goes lumbering in as soon as the door swings open, looking in every corner. For what, Peeta still has yet to figure out.

She must have finally found what she was looking for because she finally drops the stick she's been carrying around all day. Her baby yip alerts him that there really is something in the dark corner.

He hobbles to her side to look over her shoulder. There in the dim evening shadows, he sees a little furry something. A loud hiss reaches his ears, and he barely has time to grab the pup before a full-grown, very growly raccoon swipes at the baby's nose.

Peeta jumps out of the coon's way so it can exit the shed. Juniper wiggles in his arms, determined to go make friends with the striped-tail creature. "I don't think it wants to be friends, little one. Come on, let's go find you some supper."

Juniper whines and looks up at him. She licks his nose and peers deeply into his eyes. Peeta chuckles. "I'm immune to your charms, young lady." He does look around for the raccoon before he sets the pup on her feet again. The pup starts to wander off, but a sharp whistle brings her back to him.

They are almost to the treehouse when Katniss opens the door, surprising them both. "There you are," Katniss says.

"Here I am," Peeta answers.

She glances down and says, "Oh good, you have Juniper. Come on, supper is ready."

Katniss steps to the side to let Peeta come in, but Peeta steps in the same direction, making them bump into each other with a giggle. Katniss teeters off balance, and Peeta reaches out for her, grabbing her upper arms. "Easy there," his voice cracks on the second word.

She lets herself wonder for a moment what his voice might mellow out to be one day. Will he grow tall, and his voice deepen?

"Katniss?" That same voice she dreams about calls her.

She looks into his eyes and blinks slowly. "Peeta."

"Katniss?" He questions again.

She blinks once, twice, three times, and inhales a sharp breath, coming to her senses again. "Peeta! Yes, there you are," she falters. "Come on, let's go eat."

Katniss turns to walk back into the house with Juniper on her heels leaving Peeta with a questioning smile on his face as he follows them upstairs.

* * *

A couple of days later, when he is digging in his underwear drawer, he spies the little white box. An easy smile appears as he picks up the box and slides the top off. The simple present shimmers back at him. He wants to go ahead and give it to her—his thoughts are interrupted by a shy knock.

He sets the box back in the drawer but doesn't close it. "Come in," he calls out.

Katniss slowly opens the door and stands in the doorway. "I brought your—" she holds the couple of pairs of pants he must have forgotten in the dryer.

"I thought I got them all." He quickly crosses the room to take the clothes from her. He looks down, and shuffles his feet before he asks, "Can I ask you something?"

She gives him the pants and says, "Of course, Peeta."

He looks up with a small smile, but looks down again feeling bashful. "Do you celebrate Yule?"

"I do." He looks up, relief washing over him. She continues, "There are certain things that we have to do, but then I usually cook, and whoever can make it, comes over. Sometimes, there is just a couple of us, other times, everyone shows up."

He nods and sets the pants down on the bed behind him. She starts to turn away from him, and her words, that he probably should have forgotten by now, come rushing back to him. Her sweet melody dances through his mind: I don't hardly know you…

Her same voice that haunts his dreams interrupts this day dream, "Peeta? Are you ok?"

He blinks until he can focus on her again. "Thank you for bringing up the pants."

The puzzled look on her face, makes him wonder if she is going to say something, but instead she stammers, "I'm really tired tonight. I'm going to go ahead to bed."

Disappointment squeezes his chest. "Have a good sleep then."

A faint smile graces her lips. "Good night Peeta."

He watches her until she disappears up the staircase then he shuts his door. Grabbing the pants, he hobbles back over to his dresser. After he puts them in their rightful place, he looks in the drawer again. The white box is still there where he left it. He starts to shut the drawer again, when the bag that Katniss won for him gets his attention.

"That's what I can do!" He whispers excitedly as he pulls the bag out. He sits heavily on the bed and opens the bag for the first time. The paper is of finer quality than he would have thought, and the pencils are perfect little charcoal points.

Ideas bounce around in his head as he begins to plan for Yule.

* * *

"Junnie bean! Bring me my boot back!" Peeta fusses at the pup as she trots away from him. He can't help but to chuckle at her when she sets it down on the other side of the foyer on the first floor. The puppy bows and barks at him playfully.

"Come on Junnie! I've got to get to—"

Quick steps trotting down the stairs interrupts him. Katniss stops on the bottom step with a huge smile. "Why aren't you ready to go work?"

Juniper meets her at the step, and jumps up while yapping. Katniss bends to pick her up and is awarded when Juniper gives her several puppy kisses.

"She keeps on taking my boot."

Katniss smirks. "She wants you to play with her."

"Yes, but I've got to get some work done, too."

Katniss gives him a knowing grin. "Yes, we do have important work to do. Get your boot on, and come on."

He quickly grabs his boot, and after tying his double knot, he follows Katniss and Juniper out the door. Katniss leads them past the barn where Flopsy, Mopsy, Cottontail and Bob bleat a greeting to them even though Peeta and Juniper have already been out to milk before dawn.

Katniss doesn't stop when she gets to the woodpile, instead she goes to the shed and fetches Peeta's magic axe. She shuts the door, shoots Peeta a mischievous smirk and sets off down the path.

"Where are you going? Don't we have to chop wood today?" He calls out after her.

"We are good for now, besides," she says over her shoulder, her hot breath making steam clouds in the frosty morning air, "we need to decorate for Yule."

He stops in his tracks and watches her disappear into the trees. how was he going to tell her that they never really celebrated? The only tree they had was the huge one Mayor Undersee put up in the square? His Dad sneaked Yule presents to his boys, but it was mother who called the holiday a waste, and that the Juni, who the holiday was named after, wasn't real. Why would he want to bring her bad little boys presents?

When he doesn't see her or Juniper anymore, he follows them on the path. He goes around a bend, and runs into Katniss almost knocking her down. They grab onto one another to keep the other from falling.

"I've got you—" they say together. Both blink several times before they chuckle.

"It took you long enough," she quips, not letting go.

"I was coming," he answers not letting her go either. His heart stutters in his chest the longer they stand there.

She looks down, and lets his arms drop, breaking the spell. She mutters, "Follow me."

They walk together on down the path until they reach a clearing that Peeta has been to before. It was just last week, they were chopping down trees with the help of Snowshoe and Jasper.

Katniss walks through some of the fallen branches that they haven't cleaned up yet until she comes to a medium sized fir. It's not until she swings the axe, that he realizes what she is doing.

The tree falls with the third swing.

"I would have gotten that for you," Peeta protests.

Katniss looks at the tree and then at him. she shrugs. "But it's Yule. I guess I always chop the tree."

"But why?"

"Why what, Peeta?"

He shifts from one foot to the other. the tree she just cut down wasn't big enough for anything. "Why did you chop down the tree? Are we using pine trees after all?"

Her heart sinks when she hears the confusion on his voice. She looks at the fallen fir, then back to Peeta. "You never had a tree for Yule."

"A tree for Yule?" He shakes his head. "No, we never had one in the bakery. Just the big one in the town square. Dad would sneak us gifts, and somehow we just knew to keep them from Mother."

Katniss just wants to wrap her arms around the lost little boy she hears in his voice. The whole reason Father, and now they, leave gifts for the children was to spread good cheer of the season. "Oh Peeta—"

He hears, for the first time, pity in her voice. His heart sinks and he turns away from her. As he walks away, he murmurs over his shoulder, "I'll go get Jasper to help."

She watches him walk away, and she wants to grab him, so she can hug him. Instead she watches him disappear around the turn. Frustration eats at her, making her throw the axe into a stump with such finesse Jo would be proud.

Jasper appears before Peeta, and when Katniss sees the crestfallen look on his face, her heart breaks for him. If she would have known—but no. She couldn't have done anything to help him or any of them.

They don't say anything as they use the rope Peeta brought back with him to bind the branches of the fir tree. Then together, they lift it to Jasper's back.

Peeta holds the rope, while Katniss secures it around the horse and they end up on the same side. She can feel Peeta watching every loop she guides the rope through as if he is memorizing something. Her arm brushes his, and he sucks in a sudden breath.

She hears him, but instead of saying something, she bumps his hip with hers. When he meets her eyes, she smiles at him, willing him to return it. Her heart soars when he does.

"Will you help me some more?" She asks, willing for anything to turn today around somehow.

He nods and his voice cracks as he answers, "Anything." He clears his throat and when she sees his adorable flush, she wants to hug him. "What else?"

"I want to cut some garlands. Can you help me?"

"Garlands?" he murmurs, as if he's trying to picture when she means.

"I'll show you." She turns away from him and looks back towards the other pine trees. "I'm wondering if it might be better to just cut down another tree?"

"How much do you need to make?"

She shrugs. "Let's cut down another one, just to be sure."

They reach the axe at the same time, but Peeta gets it first, pulling it out of the stump. He doesn't meet her eyes, but walks over to a small tree and fell it in a couple of chops.

"You're getting better at that," Katniss says.

He looks up, not sure what he is going to see in her eyes. His heart skips when he sees her smile and something else he can't quite- "I've had a lot of practice," he quips.

They tie up this tree like the other one, and hoist it onto Jasper's back. When both trees are secure, they head back to the tree house.

Katniss wants to say something, anything—

Peeta wants to say something, anything—

But it's not until they get back to the tree house, and stop in front of the door, that she breaks the uncomfortable silence. "Peeta? If I said anything to make you feel bad in a way for how you lived in your village—"

"Oh, Katniss," he interrupts. "It's nothing like that at all." He shrugs, unable to meet her eyes. "It's just that listening to you, say all this stuff about your family, well it makes me want that one day." He finally meets her gaze. "Do you think it will ever happen?"

She swallows hard, not sure what to say, but she does manage, "I hope you get everything you have ever wished for in this life Peeta. You deserve nothing less."

And she promises herself that she will do everything in her power to make sure that happens.

* * *

It takes Katniss a couple, well more like several days to get the tree house decorated. Peeta helps when he can, but she would just smile at him, and go finish putting up a garland.

While she works, he sits and draws.

He sketches them all around the campfire for his feast. He sketches Rue and Buttercup the platypus. He sketches the way Cato looks at Prim. He sketches the way Thresh stands protectively always watching over his younger siblings. He sketches the way Finnick and Gloss tease Cashmere and Jo. He sketches Katniss and Prim's last hug.

One morning while they are eating, Katniss says, "I have to go and run some errands. I'll be gone all day." She looks down at her plate, and pushes the crumbs around. Even though she shouldn't, she invites him anyway, "You can come—"

He clears his throat and replies, "Can I stay here? I have some things I need to do."

She meets his gaze. "Are you sure? You can come with me if you want."

"It's ok, Katniss."

She asks again, "Are you really sure? I hate for you to be here all by yourself."

"Katniss. Go. Have fun. I'll probably go milk the goats, and bake or something. I need to get everyone's bread ready for pick up."

She nods, relief evident on her face. "I won't be gone too long. I just have to meet Haymitch for lunch and then go pick up a couple of things. Is there anything you need?"

He thinks for a moment, and smiles when he gets an idea. "Can you get some balls for Juniper? She might like them."

"You know, she might. I'm glad that you thought of it."

He shrugs. "I remember when we were little, Madge had a little white dog. The pup would follow Madge everywhere and would always have a ball in her mouth. Maybe if Junnie has one, she will leave my boots alone."

Katniss starts to laugh, and Peeta chuckles, too. "Did she chew on your boots again?"

He runs his finger through his curls. "Yeah, can you get me another set of laces?"

Katniss nods. "Of course."

* * *

Right after breakfast, Katniss, along with Peeta's help, they harness the horses. When they finish, Katniss stands before him. For the first-time, uncertainty fills her face as worry makes her linger longer than she normally would. She releases a shaky breath and tries to smile at him. "I'll be back soon, Peeta."

He follows his heart and reaches for her. "What's wrong?"

She blinks slowly, taking in his words. "I just feel weird leaving you here. I want to lock you in your room until I get back. That's silly, isn't it?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he replies. "Do you want me to stay in while you are gone," his heart sinks not sure when he can do what he has planned if he can't get outside, but he offers so she won't worry.

"Oh no, Peeta!" She reaches out and grabs his arm wanting to comfort him somehow. "It's not like that at all." She shrugs and murmurs, "I think I'm worried that you will get hurt or something like that."

"Oh," he echoes back to her while a silly sort of smile appears. "I'll be alright, Katniss. I promise that I won't do anything like go look for Rue's bears and wolves."

She chuckles and rolls her eyes. "That might be a good idea." She returns his smile, and climbs up into the hands her the reins, and he wants to say something, anything really to tell her to hurry back, instead he says, "I'll see you later."

Katniss taps the horses and the buggy starts to roll with the ease that comes from a team who has worked together for a long time. Her gaze doesn't leave his as she wishes, "Be careful, Peeta."

Even after she finally turns her head, so she can see where she is going, he still watches until she is but a speck disappearing in the woods.

A sharp, familiar bark gets his attention. He looks down at Juniper, who is looking back at him with her tongue hanging out. "Well, come on, pup. We need to get started."

* * *

She's traveled this road enough through the years that she doesn't even notice her surroundings or even how long she travels anymore. That is until the road before her takes her away from her boy. She shakes her head sharply against her thoughts. He's not hers, never will be. Not like that at least. Just for the next little bit does he belong to her.

Jasper snorts and throws his head as if he can read her thoughts. "It's ok, boy." She answers him, relaxing the reigns. "We've been together for so long, I suppose you do know what I'm thinking. Too bad you can't explain why I feel this way."

Snowshoe nickers in reply. "I know girl. For me to know as much as I do, I should be able to control, well everything." She shifts on the seat, suddenly restless. Why does she have to meet with him today of all days? She should be in the woods, teaching the boy to hunt, not running to Orion.

Her exhale is so audible, even the horse's ears twitch.

Visions of the ones who were chosen through the years' flash in her mind. All of them have helped make her who is she is today. But none of them have stirred her heart like Peeta has. Or make her want things that she's never wanted before.

What would it feel like to finally let someone hold her like only a lover can?

What would it feel like to kiss someone?

What would it feel like to make love?

Snowshoe and Jasper come to a stop and she blinks in surprise as she takes in the mighty gates of Orion. There is a shout from within, and the doors swing open. Without a nudge from her, the horses take her into the walled city.

It's really a simple place. Houses line the streets, full of the tributes who chose to come here instead of going to a village with their memories of their sibling, nothing but a dream. Even from her place at the front gate, she can hear the waves lapping the beach on the other side.

A gentle smile graces her lips when memories of coming to this place for the first time and meeting her brothers and sisters again. How worried she and Prim had been, but Finnick, followed closely by the rest of them quickly made them welcome.

The horses walk the familiar road until they arrive at the biggest cottages in the village, the ones closest to the beach. Katniss climbs down out of the wagon, and no sooner than her feet hit the ground she hears, "Katniss! There you are!"

She turns towards the voice, and her smile grows wider. Sturdy, but weathered arms surround her, hugging her tight. "Hello Mama-Mags."

The woman steps back and cups her step-daughter's cheeks. Katniss still doesn't know how old she is, but she knows that as long as her Mags stays inside these walls, she will never age. Mags tilts Katniss' head from side-to-side looking for what, Katniss isn't sure as she asks, "How are you dearest?"

"I'm good, I think," Katniss says as she shrugs.

Mags gives her one of her amazing smiles that when Katniss was much younger, she would have done anything for. "Seeder! Guess who's here?"

"Who?" The other voice that she loves from her youth comes from the other cottage. "Well, there you are child! You can't stay away this long."

Katniss throws her arms around her. "I know, Mama-Seeder. You don't like it when I've been away this long—"

Seeder doesn't even let her finish when she interrupts, "Now you know it would be different if I could go and see my babies, but you know I can't. So you have to come here."

Katniss kisses her on the cheek. "I love you, Mama-Seeder."

The woman finally grins. "And I love you, my girl on fire. Come on then, let me and Mama-Mags feed you."

They head into Seeder's cottage. "Where's Father?" Katniss asks.

"He'll be along in a minute." She pulls Katniss along with her as she turns towards her cottage. "I made your favorite."

Katniss chuckles, "You did? How did you know—" she stops mid-sentence and shakes her head. "You know everything don't you?"

Seeder smirks at her. "Of course I do. That was the gift your Father gave me to encourage me to stay."

Katniss meets Mags eyes. "What was your gift?"

Mags grins. "That my children love me."

Seeder snorts, and the women laugh together as old friends do while Katniss watches them with a smile on her face. She doesn't get to ask them anything else because Haymitch comes saunters in.

He kisses Mags on the cheek, then Seeder before he turns to his daughter. As habit demands, she gives him her cheek and he gives her a kiss. "Hello, Father."

"Have you eaten yet?" He asks as he pats her on the back.

She knows by the twinkle in his eye, that he knows good and well that she just got here. She shakes her head. "Mama-Seeder? Didn't you say that lunch was ready?"

Mags chuckles and Seeder answers, "I've got it right here."

Katniss turns to watch the women set the table. Father has offered them both plenty of help, and she knows that both ladies have helpers with everything else, but cooking. One of the faintest memories she has is eating at Mags' table while Mags, Seeder and her mother buzzed around the kitchen.

It wasn't until mother took them to go live with Jack Everdeen that she even knew about humans, much less that she was part of them.

Mags is saying something to her, snapping her out of her memories. She smiles and asks, "What?"

Mags smiles a knowing smile. "Sit, and let's eat. I want to hear about your new boy."

Katniss can feel her face heating up as she ducks her head. "He's not my boy."

Her parents are strangely silent, causing her to look up. Mags is grinning, Seeder is smirking, and Father is watching her. Katniss looks at the table and sees the dishes of orange chicken and lamb stew with wild rice waiting for her. As much as those dishes make her mouth water, she doesn't want to stay if this is how it's going to be. "I've got to—"

Mags is the one who interrupts. "No you don't. Sit. Eat."

Katniss sits down in one of the many seats lining the table. Usually the mothers have several guests to come see them and to stay for whatever may be coming out of their oven. But since she's the only one, she supposes that they must have known after all when she was coming. And asked everyone to give them some time.

She doesn't even wait for them when she claims her usual chair and sits. From her seat, she can see everything that the mothers are still working on, and Father comes to sit beside her.

They reach for a roll at the same time, their hands bumping. He grabs her hand, and gives it a tight squeeze before he gets the roll she was aiming for. He smirks at her and asks, "How's the boy?"

"He's fine. Why are you being so nosy?"

He tears off a bite of bread and she tries to ignore how quiet it is instead of the normal noise. He shrugs. "Just wondering. I noticed you didn't want to leave him today. Why was that?"

She mirrors her father as she tears off a bite of roll. Instead of eating it, she balls it up. "I didn't want something to happen to him," she whispers.

Mags comes and takes the seat in front of her while Seeder claims the seat on the other side of Father. Katniss breathes a sigh of relief when her parents start discussing everything but Peeta.

After they eat, she loads the gifts. As she is adjusting Jasper's harness, Father comes over to her. She watches him warily as he adjusts one of the straps holding down the cargo. He begins, "It's alright to have feelings for your helpers. After all—"

She jerks the strap out of his hands. She hisses, "It's nothing like that. You know that I don't do that, and I'm not about to start with him."

Father backs up, throwing his hands up in surrender. The all-knowing voice inside nudges him, confirming that he did indeed make the right choice this time as he wonders if indeed all that they've been hoping for is about to come to pass.

* * *

"There." He shows the pup at his feet. "What do you think, Junnie?"

Juniper looks up, tilts her head and whines causing Peeta to look at it again. "Is it not alright?" A sharp yap gets his attention. "So, it is alright?" A happy pant is his answer. "Thanks girl. I'm just glad that I got them all done."

He picks up the presents he just made for the siblings and carries them into the treehouse. Juniper, who he is starting to think of as his little shadow, follows close behind.

They walk up the stairs as quickly as he is able to, and he follows Juniper into his room. She flops down on the bed he made for her in the corner and he hides the gifts in his closet.

Peeta glances at the clock and sees that it's only one o'clock. Juniper whines from her corner and he meets her sweet, puppy eyes. He slides his shoes off, and scoots back against his pillows but not before he pats the mattress beside him. "Just this once," he warns her, before he invites her, "Come on, girl."

The little ball of fur is on her feet and across the room in no time. He helps her up and together, they curl up for a rare afternoon nap.

* * *

Katniss is no sooner out of the gates, when she sees Finnick. She stops on one side of the road and he stops his wagon on the other. "Did you get all of yours?" he asks, eyeing the bags behind her.

She nods. "They said I have it all. I thought you'd already gotten yours?"

He runs his hand through his curls. "I'm running late this time."

"It's hard without a helper, isn't it?"

He nods. "You would think after all this time, we could do this by ourselves."

Her snort is his answer. "That time I didn't have a helper was rough.

For the first time, she notices the dark circles under his eyes and the scruff on his chin. They might be immortal, but they still need sleep and to take care of themselves. She offers, "Do you need help with winter solstice? Peeta and I can come after I finish."

Finnick won't meet her eyes but instead looks straight ahead. Katniss fights the urge to jump down to hug him. He replies after a long moment, "That sounds good. Are you sure?"

"You're welcome anytime, you know that."

* * *

The sun is setting when she gets back to the tree house. The only signs of life are the goats in their pen, and birds overhead on their way south before Gloss' icy grip invades the land. After she parks the wagon in the barn, she unhooks the horses and sets them loose in the field.

Still no sign of Peeta. Or Juniper.

She inhales trying to still the anxiety that makes her stomach roll. Opening the door of the treehouse, she stops and listens. Hearing nothing, she quietly shuts the door behind her and on hunter's silent feet, she eases up the stairs when she really wants to run to make sure her boy is alright.

She gets to his floor. Her heart skips a beat when she sees his door partly open. She creeps across the floor until she can peek inside his room.

There, lying together so peacefully are Peeta and Juniper. Her heart swells with feeling for them so much that she just wants to go and lie down with them.

She shakes her head to get rid of this thought.

Another time, another place maybe. But he's doesn't belong to her, she reminds herself. She backs up slowly and even though she is as quiet as she can be, Juniper still wakes up. The dog watches her as she leaves them and goes upstairs to her room.

She shuts the door behind her, and exhales the breath she was holding. After her boots come off, and she takes off her old leather jacket. Memories make her smile as she brings it up to her nose. The faint evergreen smell reminds her of another time spent with the original owner of this jacket.

A noise comes from downstairs, interrupting her thoughts. Instead of hanging the coat up, like she was going to, she lays it on the bed, not ready to give up the memories just yet.

"Katniss? Are you back?" his voice calls to her.

She opens the door and calls down, "Yeah, I'm coming." A strange longing grabs her heart as she leaves the jacket. She shakes her head and closes the door behind her.

He comes into view about half-way down the curving staircase. His tousled, sleepy curls and sky blue eyes stir something in her that she's never felt before. The easy smile that graces his face makes her want to melt. She sees his mouth moving, but doesn't hear anything he says. "What?" she asks.

He flushes pink, which makes her want to hug him. "I asked, when did you get home?"

Home.

Why does that word make her happy to hear it coming from his lips? "I just did. How long were you asleep?"

His face turns an even deeper shade red. "I just sat down for a moment—"

She meets him at the bottom step. "It's ok, Peeta. We've been working really hard lately. Are you hungry?"

His stomach growling answers for him before he says with a chuckle, "It seems that I am. What are you in the mood for?"

She shrugs. "Let's go see what we can find?"

They follow Juniper down the stairs. The pup stops at the other set of steps leading on down to the foyer. "Do you need to go, girl?" Katniss asks.

A sharp yap is her answer and Peeta says, "I can take her if you want me to."

She lays her hand on his arm, something that she normally doesn't do, she realizes, when his eye brows reach the curls draped across his forehead. "Why don't you look for something easy. Aren't there leftovers?"

His arm relaxes into her touch as an easy smile appears. "Not really, but I made bread. We can have sandwiches?"

"That sounds perfect," she answers, watching him, unable to take her eyes off of him. A sharp little bark demands her attention. She looks down startled, and says, "Yes, you. Need to go out. Come on Junnie-bug."

The pup runs down the steps, with Katniss following close behind. His chuckle drifts over them, making her feel like she has finally found home.

That thought sucks all of the air out of the treehouse. She runs for the door, not even stopping for her slippers before she throws it open.

The cool night air fills her overheated lungs, bringing an uneasy peace to the trepidation she feels. She vaguely notices the pup running past her, her little bladder demanding attention.

Katniss isn't sure how long she stands there, but a soft whine at her feet distracts her. Soft brown eyes, full of concern look at her. She crouches down beside the pup and scratches behind her ears. "I'm alright. Are you done?" A happy wagging tail is her answer. "Well come along then. Let's go."

When they enter the tree house, the familiar sounds of Peeta shuffling about greets her, instead of the silence that scared her half to death earlier. She follows the puppy up the stairs all the way to Peeta.

He glances at her with his easy smile before he looks down at Juniper. "That's a good girl," he coos. At his praise, Juniper leans against him like she is going to melt.

Katniss wants to melt too.

He turns away from her, and for a moment, she wants to call him back to her. But he simply gets the glasses of lemonade he'd fixed for them. She meets him at the table, and together they sit.

She inhales deeply, and the aroma of his fresh bread embraces her, welcoming her home. He clears his throat, and she looks up to meet his eyes. "Is it, ok?" She hears his nerves in his voice when he asks.

Taking the sandwich in her hands, she meets his worried eyes as she takes a bite. The bread, the mayonnaise, the lettuce, the tomato and the ham is so perfect together, that she has to hum her appreciation. When she can speak, she gushes, "Only you, can make a sandwich taste so amazing." She watches him flush red with her praise. "How do you do it?"

He ducks his head, and mumbles, "I made it with love."

If she wasn't who she was, she never would have heard him, he says it so quietly. Her stomach flips as she decides to act like she didn't hear him, and says instead, "What did you say?"

He coughs into his napkin. "I was able to get everything fresh. That always makes a difference."

"Well it's delicious." They both take another bite, and when they can talk again, she asks, "What did do you today?"

A proud smile appears on his face. "I got ready for Yule."

"I did too. In fact, I'll probably need your help."

He sits up a little straighter and a goofy little smile appears. "You will?"

"I will." She pauses for a moment, and decides to go ahead and tell him. "Do you remember the little presents you got? The ones in your shoes left on the windowsill?" His mouth opens and closes several times, but when his face pales, and even she can hear the worry in her voice, "Peeta?"

"That was you?"

She nods. "Are you ok?"

He looks away from her and for the first time, she does what her heart tells her. She reaches for him across the little table. His fingers are cool as they grab ahold of hers. "I always thought—"

She squeezes his hands, wanting to wrap him in a hug. "It's ok, Peeta. Father wanted us to take presents, just a little something to the children of our land. I hope that you were able to keep the little gifts I would leave."

"All that time—"

"It was me."

"It was you?" He echoes.

"Will you help me?"

"Do I get to go back to the village?"

She nods. "You will, but they won't be able to see you. You will help me pass the presents out. We have to visit the children in the village, and there are some families that live in the woods. Then I promised Finnick that we would come help him."

He lets go of her hands, and runs his fingers through his curls. "Of course, Katniss. Whatever you need for me to do."

Since her hands are free, and to keep herself from reaching for him again, she picks up her sandwich. He watches her, and after she takes a bite, he does the same. It's a comfortable silence as they finish their meal. When his plate is empty, Katniss asks, "Are you done?"

He finishes chewing while he nods. "I made some hand pies—"

As soon as those words are out of his mouth, she knows what she wants to do. "Can we go upstairs?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

She shrugs, something else is on her mind, she just isn't sure how to say what she needs. "We can, why don't you go on up, and I'll get everything together."

He looks at her sharply, and she knows what he is thinking. She grabs his now empty plate, and walks past him to deposit them in the sink. Heading towards the pantry, she sneaks a glance at him.

Of course he is watching her, wondering what she is up to. She stops in front of the popcorn that they popped last night and wonders what she is doing too.

His chair scoots out from the table, and she can hear him clamber to his feet. She can hear his limp take him across the floor. Instead of going on up the stairs, she hears him call out, "Katniss? Are you sure you don't need my help?"

He sounds so unsure, that she follows her heart and goes to him with the popcorn. "Here, carry this, I'll get the pies and some tea."

His smile, is everything. "I can help—"

She leans in, and kisses him on the cheek in a move that surprises both of them. "I'll be there in a minute. Let me wait on you for once."

She smiles at him, and he finally returns her smile. He starts to hobble up the staircase, and she goes back to the kitchen. Her lips are still tingling from where she kissed him. She inhales sharply, oh crap, she kissed him.

Jo might kiss hers. Cash and Gloss spoil theirs, Prim moons over hers. She doesn't do this with her helpers.

So then why can't she stay away from him? Why can't she stop thinking of him?

She bangs her head against the doorway going into the pantry. "You have to stop this," she admonishes herself. "This is going nowhere. You know this. You are going to become attached, and then he will leave and yeah—" Her voice trails off as she rubs her eyes. When her hands fall, she spies the hand pies.

When she gathers everything together, she heads back upstairs. Peeta is sitting on the couch with Juniper, who must have snuck up here too, curled up beside him.

She joins him, setting down the pies and tea on the table as she sits on the edge of the sofa. "Those look so good, Peeta."

He reaches for the one on top. "I always liked making these. It doesn't matter how neat they look, so mother couldn't get mad at me if I messed them up." All of the color drains out of his face, as they both take in what he just admitted.

Katniss, does the only thing she knows to do, and says, "Well I think they are perfect." She meets his troubled gaze, the worry on his face, making her heart twist. She takes a bite, and it's the sweetness of the apple reminds her of the apple pies Peeta's been baking. She hums in appreciation. "Peeta!"

He watches her, not sure what she is going to do. "Are they—"

"That is the most amazing, wonderful, awesome, stunning thing I've ever put in my mouth." She stuffs the other half of the hand pie in her mouth.

"I'm glad that you liked them. I made apple, and I found some strawberries in the freezer."

Katniss says with food in her mouth, "Which ones are strawberry?"

Their eyes meet, and the melancholy feeling she's been fighting since she left Mama-Mags and Mama-Seeder fades a little as she looks into his eyes. She isn't sure how long they stay like that, but it's Peeta who finally says, "The smaller ones are strawberry."

She looks away and picks one out. She pops it in her mouth, and once again the tart but also sweet of the berries explodes across her tongue. "These are almost as good as your cheese buns."

His joyful chuckle fills her heart. He smiles that smile that she can't do without and her heart flips. "Thank you, Katniss." She lays back against the cushions, willing herself to relax. "What happened today?" he asks.

"I had to go see father and get the gifts from him."

"Did you have a good visit?" He wonders.

She nods. "It was."

"Then why do you seem—"

"Sad?" She answers for him. He nods and she shrugs. "I don't know." She exhales. "I got to see the mothers."

He sits up a little straighter and whispers, "They're real?"

A little smile appears. "They are. They asked about you."

He flushes pink. "They know about me?"

"They do."

"Huh-" he sighs and leans back next to her. "Is it hard going to visit and having to come back?"

She fiddles with the napkin still in her hand. "I think, if anything, I'm starting to understand them more."

"That's always good, isn't it?"

"It is. Sometimes it takes something happening to you for you to understand things you never did before."

Her words sink in, as the two new friends think about how their lives have changed the past couple of months.


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope your holidays are amazing and wonderful, and like me, you are able to catch up on your sleep! I know, it's late, but it's extra long because of everything I wanted to include, so I hope that you enjoy it!

I need to thank notanislander, kleeklutch, norbersmom, and fremous. Also I belong to a facebook group who helped me out with Finnick's Gaelic name… it means Father sea.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next couple of weeks fly by. Between getting the wood in, to them working on surprises for their friends and family, they barely have time for eating, sleeping and of course, playing with Juniper.

A week before Yule, Katniss and Peeta are sitting down to dinner when they hear the front door to the treehouse opening. Heavy footsteps echo through the house as they come up the stairs. Peeta says, "It must be—"

"Me! And it looks like I'm just in time for dinner!" Finnick announces as he stomps on the top step.

Katniss and Peeta eye's meet with a smile. "Come in," Katniss invites.

Finnick pauses long enough to kiss his sister on the cheek, then slaps Peeta on the back. Finnick claims the chair in between them as Peeta jumps up to fetch him a plate.

Peeta fills a bowl with the hearty stew he made from the deer that Katniss shot yesterday along with a crusty roll that was his contribution to their simple meal. Finnick gives him a smile of gratitude as Peeta sets the meal down in front of him. They wait for Peeta to sit back down before they start to eat.

Katniss glances at those seated at her table, and while Peeta is fine, she can tell something is bothering her brother. She kicks Finnick and asks, "What's wrong with you?"

He continues eating, like she didn't just kick his shin. When he can speak, he replies, "Yule."

Peeta looks between them with knitted brows. "He hates this time of year," she answers his unspoken question then she answers her sibling, "We are coming to help. Why don't you plan on staying with us until it's all over with?"

Finnick pauses mid-bite. "Really?"

"Yes, if you want to stay that long, then you are welcome." Katniss studies her brother. For some reason, there are dark circles under his eyes. "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Finnick looks down, unwilling to meet her eyes as he shrugs. "It's almost time."

"Oh, Finnick. It's still months away." She reaches for him, but he grabs her first. "You have to trust the process."

"But—"

"Listen to me," she commands. Finnick finally looks up, meeting her gaze. "Why don't you go talk to Father about this? Even Mama-Mags? When was the last time you went to see them anyway?"

"I went to—"

"Besides that? When did you stay and visit? Mama-Mags misses you."

He squeezes her hand then lets go. Finnick meets Peeta's eyes and quips, "She sure is bossy for a little thing, isn't she?"

Peeta smiles, missing his brothers in that moment. "Well, maybe sometimes she is," he meets her scowl across the table and grins. "But I don't mind at all."

Finnick rolls his eyes, Katniss kicks him under the table, and Peeta chuckles while Juniper barks at them from her bed in the corner.

* * *

Finnick stays that night with them. He is gone before breakfast, but he's back in time for dinner. The three of them fall into an easy schedule the weeks before Yule.

One day while he thinks Katniss is hunting, Peeta is able to finish his presents for the siblings. And for Katniss. She is in Thresh's village finishing up Peeta's Yule surprises.

Before he was chosen, two days before Yule, Peeta would be working in the back of the family bakery. Cringing under his mother's orders, wishing he could go hide, disappear forever if he could.

This year, the only sounds filling his ears are Aurora and Juniper moving about. Katniss does something upstairs as he rolls out cookies for the siblings who are coming the next couple of days. He is surprised when a single, solitary tear rolls down his cheek.

He wipes it harshly away, mad at himself that he is actually missing—his mind scrambles as he tries to fill in that blank- not wanting to admit to anyone, much less himself, that he might actually miss his mother.

Someone bumps against his leg with a whine. Then he feels someone on the other side who smells a lot like the pine trees they chopped that morning. Her slight, but strong hand trails across his shoulders pulling him into a hug.

Without thinking, he turns in her arms, craving that physical contact with her. She doesn't ask any questions, welcoming him. He wills himself not to cry, but rebellious tears leak anyway.

She pats his back, and murmurs, "Are you alright, Peeta?"

He exhales, and tells her, "I will be."

She leans back far enough so she can meet his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He searches her eyes, looking for anything that would tell him that she doesn't really want to hear what he has to say. Instead he sees acceptance there. He shrugs. "I was working on the cookies and realized that in a weird way, I miss my mother."

Katniss' brows raise. "You miss her?"

"It's weird, isn't it? I miss my brothers. I miss Dad. She wasn't the nicest person in the world—"

Katniss interrupts, "I'm sorry, Peeta," she whispers. Not sure what to do, she notices the rolled-out dough behind him, and asks, "Can I help you?"

"You want to help me with cookies?"

She bites her lower lip and nods. "I do. Can I?"

The biggest grin she's seen yet appears on her boy's face, making her heart flutter in her chest. "I would love for you to," he answers. "I was going to make these into sugar cookies." He falters for a moment before he asks, "Can I make enough to give to the children?"

His simple request touches her. Never before when she asked her helpers to help her with Yule none of them asked to be able to give too. "Of course Peeta." She calculates how many children she knows are in her village and in Finnick's. "Are you going to make enough just for our village, or make enough for Finnick too?"

He nods. "I don't see why not. They would like to have a cookie on Yule morning, too."

"Then there are about seven hundred children." She looks around their little kitchen. "Can we do it?"

Peeta smirks at her. "Are you the Watcher of the Woods?" She scowls, and he snickers as she swats at him.

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Finnick asks with a raised brow.

Peeta glances at Katniss as she rolls her eyes. "I've done this a million times the same as you." She tilts her head towards him. "He's the newbie. Just when you go in and out of the houses, don't scare him."

"Wait," he stammers, "why would he scare me?"

Finnick grins. "Sister-dear says that because for this one night of the year, we get to do things like walking through walls and all that. You do too."

"I do?" Peeta asks, wonderment making his voice go a pitch higher. It's Yule eve, and they have two villages to give presents to. Along with the ability to walk through walls, they are invisible, able to stealthily give the gifts.

Peeta still isn't sure how to feel about seeing his old friends and family.

Finnick answers, distracting him from his thoughts, "You do. Then we come back, get some rest and cook Yule dinner for everyone."

"Who's coming?" Katniss asks.

"Rue, Prim, Thresh. Jo is too, unless she went with Cash. Gloss might come, but he's got snow storms to cover."

Katniss meets Peeta's gaze. "Did you know anything about this?"

He shakes his head. "I have food ready to cook—I didn't think everyone would be coming."

Finnick throws his arms around their shoulders. He kisses Katniss on the temple, then he kisses Peeta too. "There is plenty of food in the pantry for tomorrow."

Katniss glances at her brother. "Did you bring it?"

"Mama-Mags sent it." Finnick replies. "You know—"

"Yeah, she still has to make sure we eat," Katniss answers. "Well then, are we ready to go?"

Peeta nods. It was much earlier Katniss helped him load up the wagon for their village. But first, they are going to help Finnick with his. Peeta follows the siblings to the front door with the cookies he and Katniss had made in a huge basket.

He tries not to dwell on the fact that the basket should be much heavier than it is.

They step outside, and Peeta shuts the door behind them. He looks around, and puzzlement makes his brow crinkle. "Where is your wagon?"

Finnick chuckles. "I don't have one."

Peeta blinks. "Not even for tonight? How are we—"

"Follow me," Finnick bids. Katniss allows Peeta to go ahead of her, as she brings up the rear. His confusion only builds as they walk down to the lake.

The lake is beautiful as the colors of the winter sunset wash the woods in the gentle pinks and oranges of the evening. Peeta looks up and down the shore for, well anything that would aid in their journey. "How—"

He's interrupted as a wave, bigger than any he's seen before comes cresting across the waters. Finnick steps into the water, and Katniss steps in behind him. She looks behind her and beckons for him. "Come on Peeta."

"Alright," he whispers, as he tries to take a deep breath. He steps into the water and Katniss claims his hand.

"Usually we would take Snowshoe and Jasper. But since it's a magical sort of night, father allows us to travel with Finnick like this."

The wave sweeps in and under them, picking them up. Peeta gasps, and Finnick has to catch the basket. Finnick's laugh echoes across the lake as his waves carries them across the water.

They chase the setting sun, so even in the twilight Peeta can see the lake and the hills around them. After they cross the lake, they cut down a wide river. By now, it's almost dark. Katniss pulls out a piece of wood with a rag tied to the end.

Katniss does something that he's never seen her do before. With a snap of her fingers, a small flame appears. Even with the water all around them, the flame doesn't go out, and they aren't getting wet either. She touches the rag, and the torch comes to life.

She hands it to him, and he holds it aloft so he can see where they are. Soon the river opens up again. He smells the salt in the air before Finnick says, "Welcome to the seashore and my humble village."

The wave gently sets them down on the shore, then rushes back out. Finnick steps on the sand and they follow him. Silently, he leads them down a path through the dunes. It doesn't take long before they arrive at a grand house. A single lamp shines in a window.

Finnick opens the door and steps aside so Katniss and then Peeta can go first. Katniss reaches over to a light switch, and flips it on. In the white washed living room, Peeta recognizes some of the same overstuffed furniture that they have at the treehouse. Exposed boards line the ceiling and the walls.

Shells are scattered about intermingled with what looks like mementos from Finnick's life. A bookshelf crammed full of books, fills one wall. Peeta can't help but to comment, "It's cozy."

Finnick grins, and Katniss answers, "After many years of life, we know how to be comfortable." He walks across the room, and opens his refrigerator. "Do you want something to drink?"

Peeta opens his mouth, but Katniss answers, "No, we've got a lot to do tonight. Where's your stuff?"

Finnick walks by a modest kitchen table that reminds Peeta of the one back at the tree house and opens a door. He pulls out a burlap bag and throws it over his shoulder. "Now, I'm ready."

When they are back on the beach, Peeta asks, "Is your cottage hidden like the treehouse is?"

"Oh yes. No one can see any of this unless I will it. I'm also far enough from the village and the docks that the only person in years to have wandered down this far was a young girl."

Peeta can hear the change in Finnick's voice, and Katniss must hear it, also. She glances at Peeta then seeks her brother's eyes out. "Who was she?"

Finnick shrugs. "No one." He pauses for a long minute, walking in the surf, leading them to the docks. "She came right after Atala died. I think she was looking for me, but I didn't show myself to her."

Katniss sees the question in Peeta's eyes, and shrugs. They don't say anything else while they walk along. Before too much longer, Peeta sees what could only be the docks. Katniss asks, "Are there children living on the boats?"

"Aren't there always?" Finnick answers. Peeta watches him as he walks. Gone is the confident swagger, instead he is bent over showing his true age if it were. Before they step onto the first dock, Finnick sets the burlap bag down between them all. He unties the knot, and it falls open revealing hundreds of tiny, wrapped gifts. He bends and hands some to Katniss, and asks, "Will you go with him? At least the first ones? Show him how it's done?"

Something crosses Katniss' features, and Peeta wonders what it is. She instead says, "Come along Peeta, and I'll show you how to be Athair Farraige."

Finnick gathers up his own arm-full of presents, and walks to the other dock. Katniss exhales loudly, and says, "Come along then." She walks and he follows. When she reaches the first of the houseboats, she waves her hand in the salty evening air. "This only works on Yule eve," she whispers. As soon as her hand finds her side again, faint, little lights appear.

They dance about his head until Katniss growls at them, "Go on now, go find the babies for me."

The light bob up and down, then take off scattering themselves about. After a moment, they hover in the air above different boats. "That's where the children are."

"That's amazing," Peeta whispers.

Katniss nods. "Now, we are going to do the first ones together, then we'll split up." She must have seen how his brow creases. "Don't worry. We have all the magic of father at our disposal tonight. They can't see us, or hear us. You can walk through walls, and objects."

Peeta nods. "Just walk in, put their presents in their shoes, and come back out?"

"Pretty much. Come on," she bids. Together they walk the dock, not stopping until they reach the end. Sheepishly, Katniss admits, "I like starting at the end."

Peeta smiles at her in the moonlight. "No, that makes sense. That way you don't have to walk all the way back when you're done."

She smiles but rolls her eyes at him. "Come on." He returns her grin and they walk to the last boat. A gangplank connects the dock to the boat, and they follow the fairy lights to the deck of the small fishing boat.

There is a cabin on deck with the door firmly shut. Peeta pauses for a moment, old habits not letting him walk right through. He gasps when Katniss disappears through the door. He jumps when her slender hand reaches back, grasps his sleeve and with a strength he didn't know she had, jerks him through the wooden door.

He isn't sure what he's expecting, but it's not what greets him. In spite of the shabbiness of the boat, the room, though small is clean and well taken care of. Brightly colored curtains cover the windows, and the same colors are repeated in the rag rugs on the floor.

A collection of books and knickknacks are proudly displayed on top of the clothes chest, and some dresses are hung on nails beside the single piece of furniture. Old battered sandals are lined up underneath.

Sleeping on the bed, are three girls all huddled together against the chill. Peeta meets Katniss gaze across the room. She exhales and admits, "It's cold in here." With a wave of her hand, a thick woolen blanket appears in his hands.

Peeta smiles as she fills up the three rubber boots on the window sill, while he covers the girls. After he tucks them in, one of them looks out. He freezes, afraid that she is going to see him and for a moment, her sea green eyes meet his. But it's for a brief moment as she continues looking around.

The girl's fingers find the blanket, and about the time a huge grin appears, Katniss waves her hand above the girl's head. The girl yawns and her head falls back on her pillow. Peeta looks at Katniss in relief and whispers, "Was she—"

Katniss nods. "She was going to wake her sisters up. We don't have time for that." She drops in the last present, and walks past Peeta. "Come on."

Peeta hears her go back through the door. Before he joins her, he sneaks a peek at the girls again. They all have the same long, thick auburn hair streaked with strawberry blonde. He leans down to kiss the oldest one on the forehead, and murmurs, "Stay strong," he pauses for a moment, wondering where the rest of this prophecy is coming from as he bids, "Soon, he will be here to take care of you."

The girl smiles in her sleep.

Peeta, still not sure what he just did, turns and runs as fast as he can to catch up with Katniss.

With the three of them working together, they finish the seaside village in record time. They don't even go back to Finnick's house, but instead meet the wave on the other side of the town. It sweeps them through the night back to the treehouse.

Peeta goes to hook up the horses to the wagon, while Katniss and Finnick finish gathering everything together. It doesn't take them long to get on the road. They travel down the familiar road that leads to Thresh's village, but as soon as the road bends, Katniss waves her hand in front of them. His breath stills in his chest, as a new trail opens up.

"I didn't even see that," Peeta admits.

Katniss exhales, "I have to keep the road hidden." She meets his eyes but he can only see the shadows from the lantern dance across her face. "I know you miss your village. Are you going to be alright?"

He nods. "As much as I do miss them, and knowing how hard it will be to see them, I know I'm where I'm supposed to be."

At that moment, the lantern swings and he can see her happy smile and dare he guess, relieved?

He notices the road widening, and remarks, "Aren't those the railroad tracks?"

"They are," Finnick answers, "Do you remember, sister-dear, how excited Father was when they started laying the track?"

Katniss chuckles, "He was like a little boy playing with a train set."

"Oh look, there are the lights of the village," Peeta adds. He tries not to feel nervous, and when a slender but so strong hand grabs his, he is able to breathe a little easier.

When Peeta's parents had to leave the village, they usually left him and his brothers at the Cartwright's or since Bram turned sixteen, they all stayed at the bakery.

The first view of his old home, leaves him gasping for breath.

Katniss turns his head towards her, and pats his cheek. "Peeta? Can you hear me?"

Her soft but steady voice reaches him amongst the chaos churning in his head. "What happened?" He asks.

She slides her arm around him. "You're just nervous is all. Take a deep breath with me," she commands softly. They inhale slowly, and when she squeezes his hand, he releases the breath the same time she does. "I can send you back to the treehouse, if you want me to."

He shakes his head, even before she finishes talking. "No, I want to help. Don't send me away, Katniss, I can do this," he says resolutely.

"I know you can." The wagon slows as they approach the tall fence that surrounds the village. They are silent as they travel the last little bit. Finnick leads Jasper and Snowshoe to the town square, the same one where Aurora picked Bram.

The huge yule tree, that Madge picked out weeks ago looms above him. The lights are still on, and somehow, that they left the lights on for them, makes him feel better.

Finnick is the first to climb down, with Katniss following close. When Peeta lands on the old stones, Katniss hands him a small sack. "Let's get the ones in town first, then we'll go to the others." She waves her hand in the air like she did at the docks causing the fairylights to come back. She whispers to them, "Go find the babies." And away they fly.

Finnick says, "I'll start over here." He nods towards the other side of town.

She answers, "I'm going to help Peeta for a moment, ok?" She waits for her brother to start in that direction, and she says, "Let's go ahead and get the hard part over with?"

Peeta's stomach sinks to his knees. All he can do is nod, and follow her to the bakery. She walks in through the back door, but he stops. He isn't sure if its habit, or trying to calm his galloping heart but he tries to take a deep breath.

He snorts in surprise when Katniss pokes her head back out. "Are you coming or not?"

"That is so weird," he whispers as he follows her into the bakery.

The bakery is dark, with only the light over the stove on to show the way. Katniss grabs his hand, and together they head for the stairs. Before he can take two steps, he stumbles on the loose tile his father always meant to fix and twists his bad leg. The old familiar pain, that he hasn't felt since he walked into the treehouse, shoots up his leg as he begins to crumble to the floor.

Katniss catches him, and doesn't let him hit the floor. Disbelief makes the pitch of her voice higher than normal. "How did that happen? You're with me, you can't get hurt!"

He stands on his good leg, and hops over to his old stool by the deep stainless table where he spent the majority of his childhood. Pain radiates throughout his body, reminding him that he never was really whole. "I'll be ok in a minute Katniss."

She stares at his leg, then glances at him. Twirling on her heel, she heads over to the industrial sized freezer and pulls out his old ice pack. Without a word, she sets the ice where she knows he is hurting.

His eyes start to water, and he quickly scrubs them hoping that she doesn't notice them. He begins, "I know I'm holding you-"

"Time waits for us tonight." she replies. "How is it feeling?"

He inhales, slowly flexing his leg. The pain is still there, but it's reduced to where it's bearable. He slowly rises to his feet, even waving away her hand that she offers in assistance.

The first step hurts, but no more than it did any other time. His grin is a relief to both of them. "I think I'll live," he quips.

She raises her brow at the statement. "Well, I hope so, you still have to go home and chop all my wood and bake my bread," she teases him.

His smile grows even wider. "I live to serve."

She rolls her eyes. "Well come along then."

His smile remains until she turns to go upstairs. Even he can feel what is left of his confidence slipping as he faces that old mountain. She slides her hand into the crook of his arm and together they head for the stairs. Somehow with her by his side, he makes it to the top.

When they get to the top, Katniss says, "I have stuff for your brother, but the one you volunteered for doesn't live here anymore."

"Bram is gone?"

"He married Delly."

Peeta nods. "Good, I'm glad. There really is a baby?"

Katniss nods. "A girl."

His breath stutters as he tries to exhale. It takes him a moment, but his lungs finally remember how to work. Silently, he steps towards what was his room, and reaches for the doorknob.

His hand goes right through it, stepping on through, dragging who he thinks is the first girl into their room. Not even Delly was allowed in here when they came to play. Rye, snoring lightly causes him to freeze on the old wooden floor.

Taking Katniss with him, he walks over to the bed. He doesn't even realize that his cheeks are wet until Katniss admits, "You look alike."

Peeta's gaze flits over familiar features. "That's what everyone says."

Katniss looks at the window, and chuckles. "He still put his shoes out."

This warms Peeta's heart. He doesn't say a word, but goes to the sill and sees a second shoe. His shoe.

Katniss holds out her hand. Lying on her palm are the couple of trinkets that Father sent. Peeta nods, and Katniss puts the things in Rye's shoe.

"I brought him some extra things, if you want to give them, too."

"Thank you, Katniss. Thank you for doing that."

They put the gifts in the shoes, even filling up Peeta's old canvas shoe that he wore in the bakery. Then Katniss puts some packages on the floor while Peeta puts a bag of the cookies they'd made on the sill, hoping that Rye will know that he was here, too.

Peeta stops by the head of his brother's bed. He allows himself to push aside the blond curl and leans over so he can brush a feather-light kiss on Rye's cheek.

Rye smiles and mutters with a happy sigh, "Hey, Peet. It's good to see you."

Peeta's eyes snap to Katniss'. "Can he hear us?"

Katniss studies Rye for a long moment before she answers, "No, but he is dreaming of you."

A faint smile appears on Peeta's face. He then says out loud, "I love you, Rye. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will. I promise," Rye answers sleepily. "Are you safe?"

Peeta looks to Katniss again, and smiles at his Watcher. "I'm the safest I've ever been. It's wonderful."

Rye, even in his sleep, smiles in relief. "That's good. But then anyone is better than Mother, right?"

"I'm in a good place, the best really. Why don't you get out of here? You need to get married like Bram did."

Rye agrees, "Yes, I do." He sighs happily. "Will you come back to see me?"

"Maybe next Yule Eve."

"I'll look forward to it." Rye then rolls back over, facing away from them. And they both know, that this moment is over with.

Katniss blinks several times. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Really?" Surprise making Peeta's voice go up an octave

"Really." Katniss meets Peeta's eyes in the dim room. "Where are your parents?"

His stomach twists at her question. "Y-y-you want to see them?"

He can feel her eyes searching his face, forcing him to look down. Her quiet whisper, "What happened, Peeta?"

Peeta hobbles across his old room, to his old bed. With a heavy sigh, he sits on the worn quilt. In just a moment, she is beside him. He inhales, drawing a deep breath, hoping that there is enough courage in that for him to tell her everything.

"I turned twelve the year it happened. There was a week left of school before summer break. Most of the families of the village like to buy extra treats, plus Madge, the mayor's daughter had ordered five hundred lollipops." He pauses to take another deep breath. "Bram was watching the sugar while Rye and I got everything ready." He takes another deep breath, ready to stop hiding, "When Mother came rushing through. Bram was knocked against the handle of the pot, it tipped over.

"It didn't get Rye at all. It burned a couple of places on Bram's arm." Katniss grabs his hand. "The sugar landed on my leg."

She let's go of his hand, so she can snake that same arm around his shoulders. Her gentle touch, releases something inside of him and his tears stream down his cheeks. His head lands on her shoulder, and she holds him while he cries.

When his sobs have calmed, he whispers, "I'm not sure why I did that. I mean it was so long ago—"

"But it still hurt that your Mother was so careless."

He lifts his head up, and meets her never wavering gaze. "Do you think that's what it is?"

She smiles that smile that he would do anything for. "I think so. Now you can start to heal."

He sits up. "But my leg is fine."

"Not your body, Peeta. your heart. Now your heart can heal."

"I like that," he whispers in agreement.

"Good." She stands and reaches for his hand again. He places his hand in hers, and she tugs him to his feet. "Come along now, I want to see this woman."

"You still do?"

"Yes, Peeta." She heads for the doorway. "Is that their room?" She nods towards the door across the hall.

"It is."

She vanishes through the closed door. He ignores the pain, and hobbles along after her.

His parent's room is still the same. The same flour smell that comes up through the rafters. The same dim light coming in the window from the street lamp that sits in front of the bakery. The same stark nothingness that he never noticed before. A tinge of embarrassment causes his cheeks to warm as he sees the apartment through Katniss' eyes.

She doesn't seem to notice her surroundings as she marches over to his sleeping parents. He limps over to her side, the pain is the worst it's ever been.

His dad looks more relaxed in his sleep than Peeta remembers him being. He can't help but to notice the additional grey that blends in with his dad's sandy colored curls. He hears a whisper, "You look a lot like him."

Peeta nods. "We're all grateful that we didn't get any of our looks from her."

Katniss, not content to stay on his dad's side of the bed, walks around to his mother's. Her gaze is hard as she takes in his slumbering mother. She stares at her for so long, Peeta murmurs, "Katniss?"

He can see her lips moving and he is ready to question her again, when she meets his wondering eyes. "Let's go."

He follows her silently as they leave the apartment. It's not until they are back in the kitchen that he asks, "What did you do?"

Katniss shakes her head. "Nothing, really."

"You did something—"

She exhales heavily. "I just asked Father to examine her heart. He will do what he must after that." She doesn't give him time to ask anything else when she is grabbing the sack, and walking towards the mayor's mansion. "Come on, we have many houses yet to do tonight."

Katniss heads towards Madge's mansion, not giving Peeta any time to ask about what she meant. "Madge is still at home?"

"Yes, but she won't be next year."

Peeta stops in the middle of the empty street. "Why?"

Katniss stops and looks over her shoulder at him. "It's all good, Peeta. She'll be married by then," she pauses for a long moment before she grins at him. "And pregnant."

Peeta returns her smile. "That's good, that's very good," he says as he hobbles to catch up with her. He tries not to limp, but he knows that he's doing a horrible job of it as he continues to Madge's.

They go right through the front door; the peace that envelops him compared to that of the bakery is wonderful.

He heads up the stairs where he waits for Katniss to appear. He still doesn't look at her until she slides her hand into the crook of his elbow. "They were kind to you here."

"The best."

She tugs on his arm. "Come, I have special things for her."

They walk through Madge's door together. He stops when he spies her sleeping soundly against her fluffy pillows. He whispers, "What do you have for her?"

Katniss smiles at Peeta, and brings her hand to her lips. She gently blows across her fingertips causing a flame to appear. "Little flame burning bright, give this girl her wish tonight."

The flame jumps down onto Madge's chest and Peeta watches it dance around her lingering on the girl's hands and feet before it dances back around to touch her forehead before it leaps to the window. It pauses on the sill only long enough for Katniss to open the window and the flame jumps out. Peeta follows it as a Yule eve breeze carries it across his old village to one of the shacks in the woods. "Where—"

"To her destiny."

"Is it a good one?"

"The best one."

They finish the houses in town, and meet up with Finnick to move into the Seam part of town. This is where the miners live, along with their families.

When they get to the last shack, Katniss hesitates before she goes in. Peeta joins her on the decrepit porch. He is speechless when he sees her shake. Silently he holds out his hand for the almost empty bag still in her grip.

Katniss shakes her head. "I have to—"

This time, he links his arm through hers. "Together, then?"

Even in the approaching light of dawn, he can make out her grateful smile. He leads her through the door to a simple one room shack. A table with two chairs sits under one of two windows. A little wood cook stove sits in a corner with a cabinet near it. A loud snore coming from the other side of the room, beckons him to turn.

"I can't believe he came back," she murmurs.

"Who is that?"

"His grandfather, Colton Hawthorne was one of my helpers. After his time, he went to the furthest village from here. This is his grandson Gale."

"Why is he here?" Peeta asks.

"I'm not sure." She pauses for a long moment, then nods. She does what she did in Madge's room, but before a flame appears, the flame from Madge's materializes at his closed window.

Peeta glances at her, and she nods. He opens the window and the little flame hops in. It lands on the bed beside Gale, then dances around him much like it did Madge ending up touching his forehead.

Katniss whispers, "Go now, receive the blessing due your grandfather for his faithful service while he was in my care. Live a long and fruitful life while you receive your heart's desire."

Peeta is unable to take his eyes off the flame as it leaps back to its mistress. She leans down and kisses the boy on the forehead. She hands the bag to Peeta, and says, "Give him the rest."

He takes the bag, and turns back to the window. After closing it against the winter's chill, he reaches into the bag. His fingers find a small, long box and pulls it out. He sets it down on the sill and turns back to Katniss. "Are we done?"

Her smile is tired, but grateful. "We are. Let's go home?"

Home.

That word washes over him, and in the depths of his heart he knows that his home is where she is. "Let's go home."

They walk out of the shack, and meet Finnick who brought the wagon into the Seam. Quietly, they climb up beside him, and with a soft click of his tongue, they head back to the treehouse.

The ride home goes much faster than the trip there and soon, they are unhooking Jasper and Snowshoe. Katniss cleans the tack, while Finnick and Peeta wipe down the horses. After a reward of sweet oats, the three make it to the treehouse.

Finnick gives them a tired wave and heads on to his bedroom on a upper floor. Katniss and Peeta watch him ascend the stairs before they turn to one another. Peeta opens his mouth to say something, anything, but Katniss speaks first. "I know seeing the bakery wasn't easy tonight, but thank you for helping me."

"It was an honor to help you," he says with a little bow, the stress of the night forgotten in the tiredness of the task.

She smiles and shakes her head at him. "How's your leg?"

"Sore. What happened? I thought it was getting better."

"I think it was being back in the bakery. Go take a shower and get some sleep. I'll walk Juniper."

"Thank you, Katniss. Happy Yule."

She leans in, and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Happy Yule, Peeta."

* * *

Peeta's eyes slowly open. his body demands a slow stretch and as he gives in to its demands, he can't help but to notice the sun streaming across his bed. His breath catches in his throat until he realizes that he doesn't hear anyone else moving about in the tree house. He lifts his head, and sees that even Juniper is still curled up in her bed.

His head hits his pillow as he gently moves his leg. Instead of the familiar pain that found him last night, it's back to the dull ache from when he first got here. He goes ahead and stretches it out, wondering if he really did twist it last night.

He hates to leave his warm bed, but his bladder demands his attention. After he takes care of his bathroom needs, he finds some clothes to wear. Juniper meets him at the door, and together they head down stairs.

The house is still silent, but when they get to the front door, he notices that Katniss' boots are gone. He opens the door. and Juniper goes bouncing out. While he slides his boots on, the pup goes looking for the perfect spot to do her business and he walks around to the barn.

Her song greets him before he lays eyes on her. He peeks into the barn where she is singing an old Yule song as she runs a curry brush over Jasper. The horse nickers when it sees him, and she looks up. Her gaze is warm as she meets his eyes, and she says, "You're finally awake."

"If you would have woken me up—"

"Of course not. Last night was hard work and you needed your rest. Besides, we have to get busy."

"Busy?" He echoes.

"Busy. Everyone messaged me this morning, all of the siblings and their helpers are coming for dinner."

"All of them?"

"All of them." She glances at him. "Are you alright, Peeta?"

"How—"

"Oh, Peeta, don't worry. We still have a bit of leftover Yule magic left. It will help us to get a feast ready in the nick of time." She sets down the brush, and walks over to him. His heart flutters when it looks like she wants to touch him, but when she doesn't he tries to quiet the disappointment that floods his chest. "Help me feed everyone?"

He looks into her silver eyes, and his heart swells again. He doesn't dare to name the emotion he sees swimming there, so instead he says, "Of course. What are we fixing?"

kpkpkpkp

The ding of the timer claims Peeta's attention from the small crowd in the dining room. After they came in from the barn, the three of them did everything from getting the food cooking to a new door appearing off of the kitchen. When Peeta opened it, after Katniss giggled and told him to, he was speechless.

The same long table from his feast is there, along with enough chairs for everyone. What takes his breath away is the Yule trees in each corner filled with lights and bright glass ornaments with red and green ribbons just add to the magic. Garlands line the walls with even more lights intertwined among the greenery.

"How did I do?" She whispers behind him.

He twirls as fast as his leg lets him, then without thinking, he throws his arms around her neck. When she doesn't immediately return the hug, he wonders how bad he messed up—until her arms wrapping around him makes his world right again. "It's beautiful, Katniss."

He feels her nod, and she murmurs, "I wanted to make it perfect for you."

His words come tumbling out, "It's perfect because I'm here with you."

Before he wishes he could take the words back, her arms tighten around him. When she does let go, a kiss so light brushes his cheek. They step away from one another in time for Finnick to come rushing by carrying a plate of cookies.

"Come on you two, it's time to get ready! Thresh is almost here and the rest are close behind him," Finnick calls over his shoulder.

She smiles, and he returns it as a loud knock echoes from the front door.

He blinks several times, returning to the present and the siblings gathered before him. Katniss comes into the kitchen and says something, but the way the lights reflect in her eyes distracts him so he has to ask, "What?"

"Is the ham ready?"

"Oh, yes."

He grabs the pot holders, and opens the oven door. Once it's out, he hears, "That looks amazing Peeta." He looks up to see Johanna standing by Katniss.

"Hey Jo," he offers.

In a surprising move, she comes over to him and gives him a hug. "Happy Yule, Peeta."

"Happy Yule, Jo."

Gloss' deep baritone comes from the dining room, "Isn't it time to eat?"

Jo answers him, "Peeta just got the ham out of the oven. Besides, aren't we waiting on Cashmere?"

A loud stomp on the top step makes them all look. "Cash!" Jo exclaims.

"I made it," Cash answers her as she walks across to them. Peeta watches the siblings envelop her in their arms. Before he has a chance to move from his spot at the stove, Cashmere is throwing her arms around his neck.

He doesn't have time to think when Jo announces, "Everyone's here now. Let's eat." Everyone follows Jo into the dining room, leaving him and Katniss at the counter.

"They really do like you," she says as she gathers enough spoons for the dishes of food already on the table.

He puts the ham on a platter before he starts to slice it. "They only like me because I bake them bread every week."

She bumps her hip against his. "No, silly. They like you," she says before heading into the dining room. He's almost done slicing up the meat when he hears the front door opening.

Heavy footsteps ascend the stairs and he glances over his shoulder at the same time Haymitch's head appears. He stops on the top step, and Peeta greets him, "Hello, sir."

Haymitch watches him for a long moment before Katniss comes back out of the dining room. "Father! What are you doing here?"

He catches Katniss in a hug, and then unexpectedly, pulls in Peeta too. Father's touch instantly calms Peeta, and a wonderful sense of peace envelops him along with an amazing feeling of acceptance. Father mutters against both of their ears, "I had to see my kids. Now, can we eat?"

They join the others already seated, and soon the food is being passed, gentle sounds of family getting reacquainted. Peeta sits in his seat by Katniss, amazed by the love surrounding him. He hears a murmur in his ear, "Having fun?"

He looks and meets Katniss' eyes. Someone on the other side of him nudges him, but before he turns, he admits, "The best. Thank you for choosing me."

Rue hands him the mashed potatoes, and he finishes filling his plate. So many conversations are buzzing around him that he is content to just listen, until Rue bumps into him again. she asks, "How are you?"

He nods, and swallows his bite before he says, "I'm good. How are you? How is everyone in your corner of the woods?"

Rue smiles. "Good, we are all good." Before she can add anything else, Thresh is standing up claiming everyone's attention. When it's quiet, he begins, "I think this is the biggest Yule we've had. Thank you, Katniss, for letting us barge in on you again." The siblings giggle and chuckle while Thresh says, "But I know the real reason why I'm here—Peeta's bread!" Everyone laughs, and several nod in agreement. He motions for Twill to stand up. "Mama sent everyone a little something this year."

It doesn't take very long for everyone to receive the little wrapped package. Peeta doesn't have a chance to open his, when Cashmere jumps to her feet. "Mama also sent along presents for everyone." She mirrors her brother's actions and motions for Marvel to start handing out wrapped boxes.

Peeta doesn't miss the look that Katniss and Prim give each other. Peeta reaches for Katniss' hand that is resting on her thigh, and instead of grabbing it like he wants, he just touches her instead. "What's wrong?" he whispers.

Katniss shakes her head, and glares at Haymitch who merely shrugs under her scrutiny. Two brightly wrapped boxes are set before him. for some reason, he wants to wait to open them but Katniss leans over to mutter, "Go ahead and open them."

"I want to wait—"

She interrupts him with a shake of her head. "Go ahead, Father will go back and tell the Mothers if everyone liked their presents."

He nods, and picks up the one from Thresh's mother. He also doesn't miss how Rue stops what she is doing so she can watch too.

Peeta carefully pulls the paper apart to find a jar of strawberry preserves, a jar of blackberry jam, and a jar of boysenberry syrup. "Oh wow!"

"You like them?" Rue asks.

"Oh yes. I can't wait to try the syrup. It will be so good on waffles," Peeta says. He reaches for the other package. He tears it open and finds a couple of smaller bags. He opens one, to find dried green stuff.

Katniss looks over his shoulder. "Those are dried dulse chips. They are so good."

Finnick walks over to join them. "He's opening mother's gift?"

Katniss nods while Peeta pulls out another bag. Peeta open this one and little individually wrapped pieces of something are in this one. "Mama-Mags made taffy?" Katniss breathes.

"What's taffy?" Peeta asks.

Finnick leans over and snags a blue piece. "Only the best, most wonderful thing in the world. Especially when Mama makes it."

Peeta watches Finnick pop the piece in his mouth, and he starts to chew while humming his enjoyment. Peeta picks out a pink piece. After he puts it in his mouth, Katniss warns him, "Don't try to chew it, wait till it gets soft."

Peeta nods. "It's good."

Katniss smiles. "It is. Is there anything else?"

Peeta feels around in the bottom of the bag and his fingers feel something hard and pointy. He pulls out a off-white colored, carved shape with a leather cord dangling from it. "Mama sent you that?" Finnick says.

"What is it?" Peeta asks.

"That, my friend is a necklace. See this round shape and how the twist is actually two parts? It symbolizes friendship—"

Rue's snort causes Finnick to laugh, while Katniss glares at them both. Finnick nudges her. "Mama didn't mean anything—"

"I know she didn't. It's what you are implying," Katniss growls as she snatches the necklace out of Finnick's hand. "Here's your necklace, Peeta."

Peeta takes it from her, and ties it around his own neck. "I like it." Finnick smirks, Rue chuckles and Katniss scowls.

Tax and Cato begin to pick up the dirty plates and Peeta starts to stand up to help. Katniss stops him with a touch. "They can do the dishes. You cooked after all," she says with a sly grin.

He returns it, and settles back into his chair. "I'll allow that."

"You will?"

"I will." He sips his wine, and then sits up straighter. "I have presents for everyone."

"You do?" She asks.

He nods. "Can I go get them?"

Katniss looks around the table and nods. "Do you need some help?"

"If you want to?"

"I'll help." They both stand, and she follows him out of the dining room. everyone quiets down before they exit, leaving Katniss to turn to them and announce, "We'll be right back!"

Gloss shouts, "We ain't going nowhere. Take your time!"

Katniss stomps up the stairs to his floor with Peeta close behind her. instead of going to his door, she stands there looking over the balcony with her arms crossed over her chest. He isn't sure if he should approach her, so instead he asks, "Katniss? Are you alright?"

She turns to meet his eyes. "Yeah, they are my brothers and sisters and they know—"

"How to push every one of your buttons."

She smiles and nods. "Now, you know that you didn't have to get them all a gift."

He ducks his head. "I wanted to. It was nothing really." He meets her gaze again. "Do you want your present now?"

She smiles, remembering what she got for him. "We'll wait till later, ok?"

He knows his grin is big. "Come on, then. The gifts are right in here." She follows him into his room. They help one another get all of the packages, and head back down. It doesn't take them long to get them all passed out followed by a great rustling of paper.

"Oh, Peeta!" Prim exclaims. "That is—"

Cato finishes for her, "Amazing."

Jo adds, "How do you do that? I can almost hear them arguing over the black mallet of death."

The brothers chuckle. Gloss says, "Thank you, Peeta. you captured all of us brilliantly."

Katniss joins her siblings to see their presents. For each one of them, is holding in their hands is a framed sketch that Peeta did.

She walks around, while he watches her, sharing in the joy of her family enjoying something that he did. A strange feeling of what could only be pride swells in his chest.

Katniss returns to his side, and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you, Peeta. When did you have time to do," she looks back at her family gathered around the room. "That?"

He shrugs. "I found the time. I'm glad that they liked it."

Thresh approaches them and slaps Peeta on the back. "Thank you. I can't wait to show it to Mama."

"Can I ask something?"

Thresh nods. "After all this, you can ask anything you want."

"Tell me about the Mothers?"

Thresh smiles, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Katniss smile too. "Come and sit." Thresh leads them back to the table. It's been cleared, and dessert plates set out along with the cakes and pies they worked hard on. Peeta sits in an empty chair, Thresh joins him on one side, and Katniss sits on the other.

Before Thresh even starts, Prim brings them all mulled wine in streaming mugs while Rue serves the desserts.

Peeta waits for Thresh to spear a bite of the apple pie, before he gets a bite of this chocolate cake. When Thresh is able to speak again, he asks, "What do you want to know?"

Peeta fidgets with his fork, pushing the crumbs of the cake around with the tines. When he is able to vocalize his thoughts, all that can come out is, "How?"

"How? The boy wants to know how?" Father's drunken slur echoes across the room. "I'm not so sure he's ready to know."

"He's been here long enough. He can hear the tale," Cash says.

Gloss helps Haymitch pull up a chair. Father takes a long drink from the flask he pulls out of his jacket. When he recaps it, he begins, "I was a young man when I was set to rule over our part of the world. I was alone for many years, but I would go blend in with the humans whenever I could.

"It was harvest time when I first saw her, my beautiful Seeder. She was out with her brothers picking up the grain that they cut." The brothers and sisters all know this story, but the helpers all gather around Haymitch. "I was recruited to help, and I picked up the sheaths of wheat with her."

Peeta doesn't miss the smile that Rue and Thresh share as Haymitch continues, "By the end of the week, I was asking, no, begging for her to marry me. By the end of the next week, we were married."

Thresh adds, "And I was born before the year was over." The rest of the room laughs along with Thresh.

Father's expression changes and Peeta's heart sinks. "Seeder missed her family, and after one awful fight, she packed up our son, and left me."

Several helpers say, "Oh no," while Peeta watches Thresh nudge Rue.

"So after a year of staying in the woods and the around the beach, I met a young woman who taught me that it's ok to love again."

Jo rolls her eyes, but a happy smile appears anyway. Finnick looks wistful while Cashmere gets a dreamy look, and Gloss watches them all with a goofy grin as he adds, "Tell them how you met Mom."

Haymitch scowls a familiar scowl at him but continues anyway, "I had a little sailboat, and was out sailing. A sudden summer storm came blowing in, and Mags had to save me."

Jo snorts. "You, the god of everything we see, had to be saved by a wisp of a girl."

"Aye' but she saved me from much more than just drowning."

Peeta chuckles as Jo does the family scowl and Finnick says, "And I was born within the year."

Haymitch nods. "I made a home there at the seashore with my Mags. I still had my duties, but I also worked on her father's fishing boat. Gloss and Cashmere were a year after Finnick— "

"Then I was born two years after that," Jo explains.

Father sighs, "Those were some of the best years of my life." His gaze then finds Katniss and Prim in the room. "Then one day I was out in the woods, after a meeting when I found a sweet little lass. She was gathering herbs for her sick mother in her village. She didn't know who I was, but I offered to carry some stuff for her. When we arrived at her cottage, I knew that her mother was dying." The memory makes him smile. "After a spirited fight with the young lady, I left and came back with the right medicine to heal her mother. I knew that she was mad at me, and I left anyway. It was a week later when I was walking through those same woods, when she found me. She demanded to know how I knew what her mother needed. It was in that moment—" he stops himself before he says too much more. "She loved another, and I knew that, but I was selfish in my seduction of that maiden that day. I offered her everything to come back with me, but she went back to her village." His eyes are sad, as he continues to watch Katniss and Prim. "I waited in those woods for weeks waiting for her. When she finally showed up again, it was to tell me that she was pregnant.

"Lily finally agreed to come back with me. She and Mags were easy friends, and the kids loved her instantly."

"I was born before the year was out," Katniss replies.

"Lily was happy with all of us, for a while. Primrose was born the next year."

"It was so much fun all of us being so little together," Finnick says.

Gloss rumbles, "We just needed our big brother."

Thresh grins. "Tell us the rest Father."

"When Prim was about six months old, Lily comes to me one day and tells me how Jack Everdeen still loves her and she loves him—" Prim walks over to him and kisses him on the top of his head. He catches her hand, and kisses the top of it. "I had to let her go. It broke me when she took Katniss and Prim with her."

Thresh's deep baritone takes over at this point. "Meanwhile, Mama was missing dear old dad. While Lily was leaving, Mama was looking for Father."

"She finds him in the cottage that he built by the sea," Cashmere says.

Haymitch begins again, "I'll never forget that day when Seeder walked in." He rubs his hand over his face with a smile. "Mags welcomed her with a hug, of course while the rest of you tackled Thresh. He didn't know what was going on, but within minutes he was running around with the rest of you like he'd always lived there."

Peeta doesn't miss the way they all look at Thresh who isn't even trying to hide his tears. Katniss' quiet voice picks up where Father stops. "We lived in the village for several years. Then one day, when Prim was five—"

"They had to go check on someone, leaving us with his mother," Prim interrupts. "I remember it growing dark, and crying for mother when the neighbor came running in."

Haymitch finishes, "I knew the moment it happened. So, did Seeder and Mags. I went right away to the village to fetch you." He is patting Prim's hand all the while as he's telling this part of the story. "There were some miners trapped, and Jack was down in there trying to free some of them, and Lily, my sweet Lily who wanted to heal everyone was right there with him patching them up as he freed them." He pauses long enough to draw a long drink from his flask. "If I had known—"

Katniss kneels before him. "He didn't tell you because he is an ass. If you had known—"

Father cups her cheeks. "I would have saved them."

Prim leans over and hugs his back. "We know that, father. Stop beating yourself up over it."

He kisses Katniss and Prim on the forehead. "I never would have forgiven myself if something had happened to you two."

Cashmere takes up the tale now, "When you walked in that door with both of them," she pauses as she walks over to join her sisters. "It was like you brought us all a present."

Everyone chuckles and Cash says, "Somehow, Mama-Seeder and Mama-Mags kept us all together and happy. Once we were all settled—"

Rue interrupts, "I was born within the year." Everyone's laughter echoed through the dining room. Separate conservations break out across the room, and Katniss finds her way back to him.

Peeta isn't sure what to say, so instead of words, he instead pulls out the white box that was in his drawer. He'd found a ribbon for it earlier. "I was going to wait until later to give this to you, but right now just feels right."

Katniss takes it from him, and almost says something, but instead she sets the box down on the table and gets up. His heart sinks as she walks away from him, out of the room.

He looks around sheepishly, and to his relief no one is paying him any attention. Well except for Rue. She gives him a big wink when he meets her eyes but he looks away. Right when he is reaching for the box, Katniss comes rushing back in. It's not until she reclaims her seat that he sees the box in her hands.

She places the box wrapped in beautiful ribbons on his lap, and grins. His heart stutters in his chest. "I've never— "

"Open it," she says softly.

"Open yours," he bids her.

Their eyes meet for a brief moment, then they are pulling ribbons and opening boxes. When he sees what's in his, he freezes. Lying there among pieces of fancy paper, are several sketch books all in different sizes. Pencils in every color imaginable. Even some paints with brushes with different bristles. There are different sizes of charcoal, along with erasers.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

"Oh, Katniss. I've never seen anything like this. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He looks at the small box from him still in her hands. "Do you like yours?"

She flushes pink and mutters, "I was watching you." She finally looks down, and inhales sharply, "Oh Peeta." she pulls out the necklace with the delicate pearl dangling from it. "It's beautiful."

"You really like it?"

She nods, and leans over to give him a kiss on his cheek. "I love it." She hands it to him, and lifts her braid. "Will you help me?" He swallows hard, his nerves jumping at her request. He stands up, and takes the necklace from her hand. With a gulp, he fastens the chain around her neck. "Oh, Peeta!" She jumps up and throws her arms around him. While she is whispering her thanks in his ear, he doesn't miss the grins and the smirks her family is sending them.

Gloss calls out, "Isn't it time to play Pall Mall yet? It's my turn to have the black mallet of death—"

* * *

So I'm curious… what did you think of the mothers?


	10. Chapter 10

Watcher ch 10

Hey!

I know, I know. *Ducks head in shame* I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to get this to you. I know how it is to wait for a story to be updated, and the heartache that causes so please, don't leave me now. I will finish this one.

I need to thank notanislander and a old friend of mine, Cole.

I think, I hope you will like this. There is Everlark at the end! And the next chapter… yes, I have started on it. Yes, I hope to have it finished soon. Yes, it's time to turn the heat up. And I don't own anything...

Enjoy!

* * *

As the pounding of her feet along the dock echoes across the ocean, she can hear her heart pounding in her ears. She jumps onto her boat in time to scramble into the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

The moonlight streaming in the window shows her sisters scared little faces peeking at her from under the sheet they now sleep under. The humidity started rolling across the ocean several months ago, making anything heavier and simply unbearable.

The woolen blanket that covered them Yule morning is now packed in the water-proof chest where the rest of their treasures lay. Her youngest sister whispers, "Where's Daddy?"

Annie latches the door before she walks towards the bed. "Oh, Cora, don't you worry. He's still working at the pub. He said—"

"Why were you running?" Her other sister Sarah asks.

Annie tries to smile, but knows that it's more like a grimace. "I just got spooked. That's all. Daddy will be back soon, let's go to sleep."

She sits on the side of the oversized single mattress and tries to smile at Cora and Sarah. She wants to say something, anything to soothe them when in truth, Annie Cresta would give anything for someone, anyone to come and hold her for once.

But no one has done that since Mama died.

Rubbing Cora and Sarah's cheeks, Annie begins to sing:

 _Coo roo koo, cooruku, coo ru ku, coo ku_

 _Coo roo koo, cooruku, coo ru ku, coo ku_

 _Oh hush thee my dove, oh hush thee my sweet love_

 _Oh hush thee my lap wing, my dear little bird._

 _Oh, fold your wings and seek your nest now_

 _The berries shine on the old rowan tree_

 _The bird is home from the hills and valleys_

 _Coo roo koo, cooruku, coo ru ku, coo ku_

 _Coo roo koo, cooruku, coo ru ku, coo ku_

It doesn't take long for their eyes to close, and it's then, only then that Annie lets her tears escape hers. She doesn't have the heart to tell them that Daddy was down at the docks again, trying to find a second job, any job for them.

She also can't admit to them how scared she is. Not just nervous, but terrified about going before the oracle tomorrow.

For she knows, in her heart of hearts, that she isn't coming back to their little run-down fishing houseboat again.

* * *

"I want mine braided too, Annie," Little Sarah says at her elbow.

Annie nods. "I know, love." She finishes tying the end in the leather tie then presses a quick kiss to Cora's forehead. Her heart sinks, thick knots of fear tightening their grip, cutting off all of her air.

Inhaling a deep breath through her nose, she tries to focus her thoughts. She exhales with a hiss, and she vaguely sees her baby sisters turn to her. Little arms wrap around her. One of them starts singing, and the weight that's sitting on her chest, keeping the air from coming in- eases a bit.

When she can move again, she wraps her arms around the little girls and pulls them in. They both have the same dark hair as she, and the same sea green eyes. Since Mama died, Annie sees the pain in Daddy's eyes every time he looks at them.

It's been years, well since Sarah, the youngest who is now five, was born. Mama died after that—Annie shivers remembering that awful day. The thing about it- it was just an awful day for the Cresta's, not for the rest of the Oceanside district.

Annie plants a kiss on top of each sister's head. "Come along then," she says even as the worry makes her stomach roll. "Let's get ready to go before the oracle."

* * *

With a little hand in each of hers, Annie takes them to the town square. She's never lived anywhere else, but she knows that her village has seen better days. With the eye of the condemned, she looks around, trying to take in every little bit. The seamstress shop- who also repairs the nets for the fishermen. The grocer who is always willing to trade with her, no matter what; especially when she knows that old Mrs. Wilkins needs the cash just like everyone else. The sweet decrepit library stands there welcoming the sisters. There among the books, the girls found refuge when Daddy was gone out too long on the boats.

It's that same man who interrupts her thoughts. "Annie, there ye' are." He glances down at the little girls, and tries to give them the same reassuring smile that Annie knows was on her own face just a little bit ago.

After all Mama told her plenty of times that she had Daddy's smile, and mama would never lie.

"Daddy—"

"Oh, my little lass—" he whispers, as he wraps his arms around her. Her sob is muffled in his chest, as she realizes that this is the first time he's willingly touched her, much less hugged her in five years.

His cough is strained as he pats her on the back. He grasps her by the shoulders and pulls her away from him, but doesn't let her go. His voice is thick with unshed tears, "Ye are wearing her favorite dress—oh Annie!"

She leans forward, willing him to hold her again. Maybe if he hangs on to me, she lets herself think, then I won't have to go—

But too soon, he's gone, pulled away by someone. She hears Cora calling and Sarah crying and she thinks she calls back— many hands pull and tug on her as she is propelled through the crowd to the stage that was set up yesterday.

She knows this because they watched it being built. That's when the ball of nerves settled in the pit of her stomach.

The constable of their little village climbs the rickety stairs. The crowd hushes as Annie is pushed beside the rest of the teenagers. He clears his throat, and the noise quiets around them. "Thank you, thank you. For the first time in seven years, we are taking part in the yearly tradition of our illustrious country. Today, one of our own, will be chosen by the great oracle to go to our own great Rainmaker. He blesses all of us with his chosen gifts of rain and the storms that come to replenish our wells." He pauses and reaches in his back pocket. Pulling out his handkerchief, Annie can see the many times it's been repaired. He wipes the sweat from his brow, before he replaces it. "We send these young people up the mountain—"

"We send these young people up the mountain—"the crowd chants back. A cold shiver of dread makes goose pimples erupt all over Annie.

"To serve our own Rainmaker. May you accept our humble offering, and give up your grace for the coming years."

Annie looks around as the people around her echo the prayer back to the constable. She finally spies her father, and if she's not mistaken, there are tears in his eyes. She has time to mouth, "Daddy—" when she is being pushed and prodded with the rest of the teens.

They head around the platform to the road. Annie doesn't remember this part- she just knows that they have to walk. All will come back, then the unlucky one has to return.

Somehow, she ends up at the back of the group, and she is able to look back. Much to her surprise, her daddy is there. Her two sisters run to her, and she pauses long enough to grab their little hands, grateful to have them at her side.

There is a low murmur of voices around them, but Annie doesn't really pay attention to them. She's too busy trying to breathe as they approach the mountain. As they begin to climb, everyone grows quiet.

When they reach the top, an old woman steps forward. She waits for everyone to quiet before she begins. "We are gathered here today to offer our Rainmaker a sacrifice. One who is pure of heart, and mind. One who is the kindest of us all." She turns her attention to the teens. "My sweet children. I'm here to speak peace to you. This is an honor for you and for your family. What's going to happen now is you will enter one at time. As you stand before the oracle, it will either remain white or turn green. If it changes to green, then that means that you are the chosen one. You will have until sundown today to return to your home. There, you will have enough time to pack a small bag, and say your farewells."

The first of the teens walks up the couple of steps into the crumbling temple. If Annie holds her head just so, she can—nope they went around a corner and disappear from view.

It doesn't take that person, who she sees now is one of the girls she went to school with, to come bouncing out. A huge grin is on her face as she runs to her parents. Annie looks back in time to see the same old woman beckon the next one in line.

The same reverence continues when a child enters until they exit the entire time. When it's her turn, she slowly goes to the same woman. "Come along, child," she encourages her.

When Annie reaches the top step, the lady pats her on the back and guides her down a short hallway. The old woman stops, but says to her, "Go there and look. It will tell you your future."

She inhales a shaky breath, and slowly takes a step forward. There hanging on the wall is the most beautiful thing Annie has ever seen. Her eyes take in a golden frame, almost the size of a door. Inside, where one would expect a picture or even one of those mirrors that Mrs. Beauchamp has in her shop, is a swirling mass that glows white.

Annie's breath catches as the outer rims of the white begin to turn green. Her heart leaps into her throat, as the mass continues to turn the same color of the sea when a storm moves in.

Her hand flies to her mouth as she chokes back a scream, for standing there, watching her out of the glass, is the same man she talks to at dusk sometimes down on the beach. Her breathing quickens and she tries to catch her breath as the copper haired demi-god reaches out for her as the old stone floor rises up to meet her.

* * *

"Annie, oh my sweet Annie." A soft touch on her face calls her out of the darkness she really doesn't want to leave. Her eyes flutter and the deep voice, that she loves so much says again, "Come on, girl. Wake up."

"Daddy?" She whispers as the same sea green eyes as hers are looking back at her.

"Can you get up?" The old woman asks.

Annie nods and between the old woman and her dad, they help her to her feet. Leaning heavily on him, they walk together to the entrance of the makeshift temple. Before they cross the threshold, the old woman says, "Remember, you have until sunset. Then you must be back here."

Unable to look at her, Annie nods mutely, and continues out the door. The entire town is still gathered. Her father puts his hand on the back of her head, tucking her head into his shoulder. The crowd is silent as they find Sarah and Cora.

The Cresta family leads the way back. No one says anything all the way back down the mountain, and escorts them back to the dock where their boat is waiting.

Annie lets her dad continue to lead them and doesn't look up until she is safe inside the boat. Daddy looks at her, and then at her sisters before he goes back out on deck. He starts to untie the many sailor's knots keeping them tied as realization dawns. "No, Daddy! We can't go." He ignores her and continues what he is doing. "Daddy! He's the Rainmaker. Don't you think he will find us? He will find us and punish us." She starts to pulls on his arm and finally he lets go of the captain's wheel. The tears gather in his eyes, breaks Annie's heart. She throws her arms around him, and mutters, "I'll be alright, Daddy. It's you, Sarah and Cora that I worry about." She pulls away from him and gives him a little shake as she says, "Daddy! Listen to me. you can't cut yourself off. You have to be there for them. You can't do what you did when Mama died." She pauses, searching his face. "Promise me!"

His hug is rough as he pulls her close again. They stand like that, as smaller arms surround their legs. "I promise. I'll take care of them."

Annie nods into his chest. When she pulls away, she takes the couple of steps back to the narrow bunk. She sinks onto the seat, and her little sisters are in her lap.

A little voice, that could only be Sarah, pipes up, "Why are you crying Annie?"

"The oracle said that I have to go away," she sobs as she wipes her nose on the handkerchief Daddy gives her.

"Can I go too?"

"Me too," Cora answers. "I want to go, too."

Daddy, thankfully sinks down to his knees in front of them. "But if the two of you go with sister, then who will stay here and take care of me?"

Cora and Sarah both look at him, like they are seeing him for the first time. "Oh Daddy. You need to get the widow Beauchamp to look after you. We have to go with Annie."

Annie's mouth opens, but Daddy continues, "Annie has to go without ye' for now. If we are good, then maybe she can come back to us when her job is done."

"What kind of job? Will it be working in the fish plant?"

Annie shakes her head. "No. I-I-I- have to go see the Rainmaker. He needs me to help him."

Even in the dim light of the cabin, Annie can see two little sets of eyes grow round. "I know him. they told us about him in school," Cora pipes up. "He wants you?"

"It seems that way," Annie whispers. She looks around, only seeing one thing that she wants to take with her. The rest of her stuff, Cora and Sarah can use.

And to perhaps remember her by when she is gone.

"Why don't we go—" Annie pauses unable to think so she says, "What do you two want to do?"

Cora and Sarah both snuggle down into her arms. "Let's go for a walk!" Cora exclaims.

"Yeah, then we can go and have clams!" Sarah adds.

"Ye' know, that sounds like a very fine idea," Daddy agrees. Her sisters bounce off her lap and run back out onto deck. Annie goes to follow them, but Daddy stops her with a touch. "Shouldn't ye be packing, dear?"

"No, sir. I only want to take Mama's scarf that she knitted. The rest you'll need for the girls." Annie doesn't give him time to answer before she is escaping out the door. Not wanting to meet her father's eyes, and the sad look that she knows will be there.

The little hands return to hers as habit demands before they step off the boat. They quickly make their way back to the village, Daddy catching up to them before they get to the first shop.

By now, the village is celebrating who wasn't chosen. So, when the Crestas show up, an awkward silence falls over the square. The first one to break the quiet is the old widow Beauchamp who leaves her booth to grab Annie in a fierce hug before she whispers, "Thank ye'. Don't ye' worry about the little ones. I'll make sure that they are taken care of."

Annie can't help the teary chuckle that escapes as she remembers what her sisters said about her as she whispers, "Thank you."

She is released only to be grabbed again in a tight embrace. After the fifth person, Annie loses count of the people who whisper thank you and promises to watch over her family. Many of them press little bundles of food into her hands so by the time everyone in the square has talked to Annie, they have more than enough for the picnic they are going on.

Little Sarah leads the way to the sandy shore. Some follow them, but not many for they know these last minutes the family has together are precious. All too soon, the old woman from the ancient temple finds them.

The people on the beach fall silent to hear her say, "It's time."

Daddy stands first, then offers Annie his hand. She closes her eyes, trying to memorize how hard and rough his hand is as she slides hers into his just like she would when she was Sarah and Cora's ages. The girls slowly get to their feet.

"Can we have a moment to go fetch her scarf?" Daddy asks.

The old woman's brow raises in question. "She's not packed?"

"That's all I need," Annie says. "If the Rainmaker wants me to have more, then he'll provide."

The old woman bows her head in reverence at the mention of his name. She mutters something under her breath, but Annie can't make it out. When the woman looks up again, she agrees, "Yes, he is a good master. Go and fetch your things. I'll meet you at the town square."

Annie turns from the old woman, and squeezes her dad's hand. "Just, wait for me here. I'll run and get it." Not waiting for an answer, she hurries to their boat. Glad for the moment alone before she starts back to the oracle, she inhales deeply. Her throat closes, tears threaten, and she wills herself not to let any spill.

Her tired and weary feet take her to the boat and she scrambles on. Unable to take another step, she looks around. This has been her home since, well, since forever. Over there by the nets is where Mama taught her how to tie the knots to keep the same nets in good repair so Daddy didn't have to worry about them when he went out. She might have been young, but she remembers how they would smile and laugh together. Her heart squeezes as she thinks about how lucky she is to have seen and been part of a love like that.

 _I'll never get to have that-_ A sob escapes, and she covers her face with her hands. Allowing herself to finally cry, to finally give in to the despair. Not willing to stay on deck, she runs the couple feet to the cabin. Flinging open the door, she throws herself on the bed.

She sobs into the fluff, whispering into it, "I'm not sure if you can hear me, or not, but I'm asking anyway—I don't mind that I was chosen. I've always known that I was going to be picked in a weird way." She pauses long enough so she can roll over and look up at the ceiling. "I'm just asking that since you need me for whatever—that you will watch over them, please? Give Daddy someone to help him with Cora and Sarah. Help them to grow up—" her sobs start again as she chokes up, "Just help them—"

Annie cries until she can cry no more. Then she wobbles to her feet, wiping her eyes with her dress sleeves. "Ok, I think we can do this," she whispers as she opens the old sea trunk at the end of the bunk. What little items of clothes her and her sisters own are in there, but she reaches past all of them for the knitted blue piece at the bottom.

She gently pulls it out, burying her nose in it. It no longer smells the way it used to, but it still comforts her. She looks around the cabin, one last time, memorizing how everything looks when she sees it. Her beloved bear from when she was little. Surprisingly, Sarah or Cora never took to it knowing that it was hers.

Hugging the worn brown animal and the shawl to her she decides to take her old friend too. She should feel silly for wanting him, after all, she is fifteen. But the unknown of what—err who waits for her makes her want something familiar.

With one last look, she heads for the door. Annie blinks several times, making herself pay attention to every little detail. There have been tales of what happens to the sacrifices made every seven years. Her heart flutters in her chest wondering if she is about to die after all.

She gets to the end of the dock that's always housed their fishing boat. There waiting for her, is her family and several others. Daddy reaches for her hand, again and begins to lead her towards the agreed meeting place.

That's when it started happening.

At first, it was one of Sarah's friends from school. Little Kate Marie pressed little purple flowers into her palm and mutters, "Ask Rainmaker to protect Daddy." Before her mother ushers her away, unable to meet Annie's eyes.

The next was one of the old men, too old to go fishing anymore. He has no family, no wife, no children to watch over him who now has to beg for anything you can spare, willing to even do the most demeaning of jobs, presses a bag of sugar cubes into her hand. "For Rainmaker. Ask him—" he pauses, Annie's heart clinches when she hears his rusty voice wavering from what could only be his tears, "Ask him if I can have one more favor. He'll know what you are talking about."

This continues until nearly the entire village has come out to bid her goodbye. They are still coming up to her when she makes it to the old woman. A gentle smile graces the older one's mouth and she simply nods at Annie before she leads the way to the temple.

Annie's neighbors and friends are still giving her their offerings when they get to the bottom of the mountain. The old woman stops so the last of them could approach her. When the last one goes back to their friends and family, the old woman glances over the gathered crowd in silent inspection.

Seemingly satisfied with some unspoken something, the old woman nods and turns to Annie. "I know you are scared to death. But know, that you carry the wishes and the love of your family and friends and even your neighbors with you. Rainmaker doesn't take that lightly. We honor him through your sacrifice today. In that alone, you are the most blessed among us."

Annie nods at the strange woman's words, not sure what they mean. So, when the old woman turns and begins the trek up the hill, Annie follows. Annie doesn't have to look back to know that the same ones who gave their gifts and whispers to her are following them closely.

When they get to the top, the old woman holds a basket that was waiting on the steps. "Go, ahead and place the gifts in here."

Annie empties her arms, but they don't stay empty for her sisters are there, knocking Annie onto the ground. She can't help but to giggle, then blink fast as her eyes fill up with tears again, as little arms come around her. Tired of fighting, she lets her cheeks grow wet, as her tears fall on the tops of the little one's heads.

Let the Rainmaker see what he is doing to her- to them- to her family.

Annie eases them back so she can grab Cora, her eight-year-old middle sister. She presses her forehead against her sisters, and whispers, "My strong one. Take care of Daddy, take care of Sarah, but most of all, take care of you. I love you my little Cora-bug."

"I love you, too," Cora answers, throwing her arms around Annie's neck. Sarah's arms are there too, and Annie pulls them both close, again.

Nudging them back, she pulls Sarah, the five-year-old close. "My little one," Annie begins, "You are such a light to me, and to the rest of the family. Continue to guide them, and lead them. I love you my Sarah-bug."

"Love you," Sarah says.

Annie kisses her sister's cheek, as they hug each other one more time with Cora throwing her arms around them too.

* * *

"Why did the oracle pick her," Finnick's whisper is harsh as he questions his older sister, Cashmere.

Unable to take her eyes off the simmering oracle that appeared in his house that morning, she shakes her head and answers, "We never know until they get here why our helpers do what they do. Poor lamb," Cash coos, as she watches the girl. "She's but a babe and she's coming into our world. That little family she leaves behind will be blessed for their sacrifice—"

"But they shouldn't have to make it!" He growls. "Why do we keep ripping families apart—"

Cashmere slaps her hand over his mouth, her eyes wide—is that fear he sees? "You need to stop that now," she hisses as she looks around his house like someone else is there with them. None of his other siblings were able to stop by today, each with minor emergencies in their villages. "He's listening."

Oh.

Finnick looks around his house as he grabs her wrist, tugging her away from the oracle, still swirling. He whispers, "I thought you fixed it so he can't see us in our homes?"

"He found a way in. Jo and I are working on repairing it. Until I tell you, not another word! Understand?"

Finnick nods and only then does Cash pull away. He sees that she doesn't fully relax, and it's going to be awhile before he can. "Can Gloss help?"

Cash nods. "I'm wondering if it's going to take all of us." Finnick doesn't miss the lone tear in his sister's eye.

"Hey, we'll figure it out." He says, as he pulls Cash close. He murmurs in her ear, "Feast is coming. We'll do something then."

He feels her nod into his chest. "I'm just so—"

"Shhh. Not another word. Look at my little lamb."

They keep watching the oracle as the girl finishes up telling her family goodbye

"She has his eyes," Cash observes. "Isn't that—"

Finnick chuckles, "Yeah, just this once Dad said Mom could come. She's been begging for the chance, you know?"

"I know. I need her to come to mine. Maybe she can finally pick someone decent for us."

"When it's your turn again, I'll see what I can do—" both siblings turn in surprise.

"Father," Cashmere greets. "What are you doing here?"

He nods towards the oracle that is now on their mother. "I came to escort Mags home. How did she do?"

Finnick swallows hard, suddenly unable to speak, thankfully, Cash says, "It's gone well."

Haymitch looks at the both of them. "Liar, I'd wager my kingdom that this has been a very emotional day."

Without realizing it, both Finnick and Cash nod.

* * *

"My sweet Annie." Her father kisses her forehead one last time. "Know that I love ye' and I couldn't be prouder."

Annie nods and pulls him close for one last hug. She isn't' sure how long they stand there, but a gentle touch, and a soft command of, "It's time to go." Is the only thing that pulls them apart.

The old woman offers them both a sad smile. Annie walks ahead of her into the temple, only stopping at the top step to have one last look. Everyone gathered tries to give her a brave smile while they wipe their tears and hold their own children close, grateful for her sacrifice.

What would they do if she decided to run?

She shakes her head as if to clear the rebellious thoughts. Drawing a deep breath, somehow, she makes it through the doorway. Tears run, unchecked down her cheeks as the old woman wraps her arm around Annie's shoulders. An unexplained peace settles over her as they travel towards the still swirling oracle.

The old woman hands Annie an old lace handkerchief, and waits while she wipes the wetness off her cheeks. Then she says, "My sweet girl. I know this is scary, but I know you can be brave, braver than you ever thought you could be. Look beyond what you see for what you can't. And always love at all times. The Rainmaker isn't always easy to live with— "

"You mean, I'm not going to die today?"

"Oh no, my sweet one. You will go through that oracle there and meet him. Then you will be his helper for the next several years. We have to please the old deities in our own ways. Your way has been chosen for you."

More peace floods her soul, making her braver than she feels. She feels the swirling spectra behind her, before she finally turns. It's still there, still green she notes. Then, the golden frame starts to change, stretching itself into something taller and wider. The old woman comes to stand beside her, and gives Annie back the scarf and her old bear as the frame stops moving and the swirls solidify into a door, complete with a golden handle.

"Go ahead, he waits for you," the old woman whispers.

Annie turns to her just as her hand touches the knob. "Wait—will I ever see you again?"

"You may, you may not. This is the first time in a long time my husband has let me come back. However, I'll be watching over you."

The knob twists under Annie's hand sooner than she wanted it to. The door creaks open, as Annie looks frantically around her, looking for something, anything to delay what's coming.

* * *

Cash presses a quick kiss to her brother's cheek. "Be sweet to her, she's scared to death."

"I'm not the mean one," he protests to her back as she heads for his door. "Wait! I have to come too!"

By the time Finnick is outside, Cashmere is already gone, disappearing with the late summer breeze. He hears father come out behind him. "She's almost here," Haymitch comments as he slaps him on the back. "I'm going to wait for your mother, then leave you with it."

The popping sound fills their ears signaling the green door materializing behind them. Both father and son turn to watch and to wait. "Should you be here?" Finnick asks, not even looking at his father.

"You know she can't see me if I don't want her to. Relax boy. Trust the oracle. That's why I gave her to you."

Finnick nods, unable to move any further when he hears the knob rattle. Slowly, the door creaks open. Through the door, he can see the crumbling temple walls and can hear the crowd outside murmuring and waiting.

He knows what they are waiting for.

First, he sees Mama, his sweet little Mama step into the door. Gone is the threadbare linen dress she was wearing, and in its place, is her usual outfit, her favorite green sweater and a blue skirt. Mags meets his eyes, and gives him what could only be a hopeful smile. Not sure what she means by it, he offers her a small smile back.

Before Mama comes through the doorway, she looks behind her and motions for someone to join her.

Years from now, when he looks back to this time in his life he will be able to point back to this moment and say, "Yes, that's when it all changed." But when he first sees her, the little poor, pitiful fifteen-year-old his oracle thinks that he needs, he can't help but to laugh and say, "Why, she's no bigger than a wet kitten!"

Father chuckles beside him. "Well, she's all yours now."

He hears his father's chuckle, but he is unable to look away from her. Her hair is brown—no, he stops himself. It's so much more than that. It's not just brown, but red and even blonde flow through her hair like someone who has spent many hours out in the sun, as he can tell by her sun kissed cheeks. She is skinny- almost too skinny but those eyes of hers- those wide green eyes are what he can't look away from.

"It's going to take me a good two, three months to get her well enough to help," he mutters. Finnick catches his father glaring at him. "Well it is."

Mama leads her through the door. Finnick can see the girl's eyes widen as she takes in Mama's 'normal' appearance. She grabs the girl by the hand, and says, "Come, and let me introduce you—" That's when the girl meets his eyes.

Finnick remembers many things from his long life. Thresh coming home. Katniss and Prim coming back. the way Johanna would tease him, not to mention the memories he has weaving in and out of time- watching the gladiators fight, men conquer and lose entire countries. The long-gone friendships he let himself make, only to be broken hearted when they grew old and died.

If one took all of those things and added them together it would still pale in comparison to what he feels at this moment. His heart—his heart stutters, his lungs no longer work, he can't move as he watches her approach.

Somewhere he hears his mother say something, but he can't focus on anything but the lovely blush spreading all over the cheeks of the girl in front of him. He watches her swallow hard, and finally look up, meeting his eyes.

"It's you, I thought it might be, but I wasn't sure," her whisper touches parts of him he long forgot, stirring up longings he'd forgotten all about.

Unable to form words, he mutely watches his parents leave him and the girl alone. Her eyes are never still as she takes in everything. His cough is hoarse like he just ran a race against his brothers, "My name is Finnick."

Sea green eyes framed by dark lashes focus on him. One, two, three slow blinks before she says, "Your name is Finnick? I like that. My name is Annie Cresta, but I suppose you already know that?"

He shakes his head. "No, I have no idea who the oracle will choose. I don't let myself hope anymore when it comes to this life."

Her eyes widen at his admission. "No hope? That's sad indeed." Her pause is long then she suddenly says, "I guess I have no hope either. So, tell me, whose idea is all this anyways?"

* * *

"It's almost time for Finnick's festival, isn't it?" Peeta asks Katniss as she picks up the log he just split.

She adds them to the pile before she answers, "Yeah, it is. What do you think? Should we go early to help? Since we didn't go watch the choosing."

His magic axe flies through the air, which lands with a solid thud that echoes around the trees. "Well, he did show up to help us. It's up to you, of course, but I don't see why we couldn't."

He can feel her eyes on him, but then he always can. "What's wrong?" she whispers at his elbow. He jumps, his surprise making her grin. He returns her stare, and his breath stutters in his chest, his heart flips as he gets lost in the silver depths—"Peeta!"

His intake of air is harsh, but he is able to answer her, "What?"

"What are you doing?"

He ducks his head, suddenly bashful. "I just remember how nervous I was a year ago. Maybe she needs a friend?"

Her touch is feather light where she lays her hand on his arm. On his skin. He can't take his eyes off where her fingers, always rough from all that she does, now squeezes him. His eyes fly up to meet hers when a hum of something sings through his veins.

Her mouth forms a perfect "O", as her eyes grow as wide as his. "T-t-that's r-really nice of you to think of them," she stutters.

He swallows hard, her gaze drawn to his throat. _What would it feel like if she was to kiss me there—_ he shakes his head, trying to scatter his thoughts, even as other parts of him respond to them. "All this, your world I mean, can be overwhelming."

Her eyes blink again, and lets her hand slide off his arm. He can still feel her heat after her hand is gone. She doesn't move away from him, and she, like him, can't seem to look away.

Neither one of them is sure how long they are under this spell that wove itself around them, but for the first time since Peeta arrived in Katniss' little world, her oasis, they are free to look into one another's eyes.

A branch breaks somewhere, and one of the horses whinnies at the fence. Katniss comes to her senses first, her slow blink breaks the wonderment. They step apart, reluctant to leave. He runs his fingers through the blond waves about his head, and she runs her hands down her braid, tugging on the end.

"I-I-I'm going to—" she stammers as she turns awkwardly.

He breaks in, "Yeah, I need to be doing that—"he waves towards the pile of wood they've been working on all afternoon. "That." his voice flattens, and his heart breaks just a little as he watches the one he dreams about run away from him. His exhale is heavy, as he picks up his axe to return it to the shed. He then spends the rest of the afternoon rearranging sticks of wood, just to keep his thoughts off of her.

* * *

The slap is hard, but he's gotten stronger in the past year. "Hey Gloss." Peeta offers him his hand, and Katniss' brother shoots him the trademark family scowl, before Gloss throws his arms around Peeta.

The older man whispers in Peeta's ear, "Man, I don't know what you are doing to my sister, but keep it up."

Before Peeta can ask him what he means, Thresh and Cash call Gloss away. Peeta watches the siblings greet one another. He knows that several of them haven't seen the others since the year before. Prim and Cato were busy all year with a painful epidemic that broke out in the south, so no one except Father has seen them.

Peeta is content to stand off to the side and simply watch. Several of the helpers mingle in amongst the siblings, running errands or helping to set up for the feast. Katniss and he arrived a week ago, and have spent that time doing a little bit of everything from cooking, to setting up tables and rooms, to getting shy Annie to talk to them.

A movement at his side claims his attention. He turns with an easy smile for the young girl there. he supposes that he is young too, since he is only two years older, but with his short life in his rough and tired village, then his year with Katniss, well, he feels much older. "Hello Annie."

"Hey, Peeta," her answer is so soft, Peeta has to strain to hear her. "There are so many of them."

"There is," he agrees, then chuckles when he sees Annie's eyes widen in panic. "Once you have a chance to meet all of them, it will be easy to remember them."

"I have to talk to all of them?"

"Yes, you will before the week is over with. Wait until you see them play pall mall. I'll warn you now, they will all want the black mallet of death."

Peeta feels bad when he sees her pale. "They have a mallet of death?"

Annie turns to run back into the beach house, undoubtedly to hide under her bed until her time is up. He grabs her shoulders, and tries to explain, "No! it's not like that. It's a game, and you have to hit these balls through hoops on the ground. Whoever reaches the end first wins." His hands drop when he realizes that she's not going to run after all. "I'm sorry Annie. I didn't mean to scare you."

She inhales a shaky breath. "It's ok, Peeta. I'm trying—"

Finnick's swagger across the patio makes her giggle. Peeta smiles at the sound, and steps aside as Finnick sweeps her away. Annie looks back and gives a small smile, making him feel a little better.

He doesn't notice who is sneaking up beside him, until she says, "What was all that about?"

He grabs his chest, where his heart feels like it's going to gallop away. "Katniss!"

"Oh, Peeta!" she says with a giggle. "I scared you again, didn't I?"

He shakes his head, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "No, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts."

She gives him a sheepish, almost apologetic look. "I'll try to give you some warning." Grabbing his arm, she tugs on his elbow, leading him towards Prim and Cato. "Come on, everyone wants to talk to you."

* * *

"They all seem so," the girl's voice at his elbow startles him, but only for a moment then she continues, "Nice. Do they all really love one another?"

"That's the impression I get," Peeta answers. "I have two brothers of my own, and we don't like each other as much as they do." They are both quiet, as they watch the siblings quarrel, then slap one another on the back and laugh. "I can't help but to love them, too. You see, they are so amazing, that they take us, mere humans and welcome us into their world. You are now part of an amazing family."

He glances at Annie, and he feels bad when a lone tear escapes. He doesn't say anything, not sure what to say when Finnick stops talking and looks right at them. He freezes, and doesn't say anything to Prim or Rue, but comes right over.

When Finnick gets close enough to see Annie, he scowls at Peeta. Peeta shakes his head, and whispers, "I think she's a little homesick."

Annie's tears increase as Finnick gathers her in his arms. He meets Peeta's questioning gaze over her head and nods. Peeta gives him a knowing smile and hobbles away.

Katniss catches his eye and motions him over. He joins her, Cashmere, and Johanna. It's Jo who asks, "What's wrong with the mouse over there?"

Cashmere rolls her eyes, and Katniss fusses, "Oh Jo. She's just having a hard time adjusting. Finnick has it all under control."

"Mmm-hmm, that's how it looks to me," Jo sasses back. "I've never seen him act that way over a chosen one before."

Concern furrows Cash's brow. "You know, you're right. You don't think—"

"Look at the time!" Katniss interrupts, and something, that Peeta can't describe passes among the sisters. "I thought we were going to play croquet." He tries not to think about what they were talking about as Katniss calls before she takes off running, "I'm calling the black mallet of death!"

Johanna and Cashmere protest behind him, as they take off after their little sister. The brothers meet them at the storage bin and they start bickering anew as they start passing out the mallets. It's not until he hears, "They fight over that stuff every time, don't they?"

Peeta turns, and grins. "Cato! How are you?"

"Good, really, really good," he answers as Peeta sees him staring after Prim. Before Peeta can ask him about it, Cato asks, "Prim is amazing."

Peeta can't help to grin. He wants to talk about how he feels about his Katniss—"What did you say?"

"I asked you how goes it with Katniss? I mean don't you chop wood all day? Prim at least travels."

Peeta thinks back to all of the stolen glances, the nights on the couch reading together or the moments in the kitchen and his heart wants so much more. "No, it's not boring at all. "

"That's all that matters," Cato replies. "Oh hell, how did Gloss end up with it?"

They both watch as he taunts the rest of the siblings while he does a little victory dance. "Is this the part where we go hide?" Peeta answers.

The young men catch one another's eye. They stay like that for a moment, then burst out laughing, making everyone else around them to stop and look. "You know we can't do that," Cato grunts. "They would come find us. And make us do something totally ridiculous."

Peeta chuckles along with Cato, his heart warmed by the image of Katniss coming to find him.

* * *

Peeta tugs down the button up shirt Katniss gave him earlier. It fits fine, but after wearing nothing but shorts all summer, it's hard to get used to. He's still fidgeting as he walks down the hallway to only run into something—there is a grunt, and he reaches out to catch who he just ran into-

"I am so sorry—" he begins.

"It's ok, Peeta," the sweetest voice he knows says. "I was on the way to find you."

He's glad of the darkened hallway to hide the flush he knows is creeping up his face. "It's time, Katniss?"

She grabs his hand, and tugs him the way she just came. Her touch does things to him that his seventeen-year-old mind doesn't know what to do with. "Yes, come on, Peeta. I'm hungry."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

He chuckles at her huff, and follows her down the hallway. They don't have far to go to get to the front door. Peeta starts to walk on out to join the others—but Katniss pulls him back. He glances at her, and asks, "What's wrong?"

In the moonlight streaming in through the windows, he can see her shrug and the scowl that he's come to adore in the last year. He asks again, "What's wrong?"

Still holding his hand, she squeezes his fingers. "Just nerves I guess. Let's go eat." She looks down at their hands, and he can see her eyelids move before she drops his hand. Taking a step back, she whispers, "Come on, Peeta."

His heart deflates as he watches her walk away from him. Running his fingers through his curls, he pulls on the ends, and mutters, "Stop it Mellark. You are just a—" he pauses, not sure how to finish his thought.

Someone laughs, drawing his attention to the beautiful ones around the fire on the beach. He exhales, willing the frustration he's feeling to leave. "Well, when you can't beat them, may as well join them."

Several greet him as he hobbles down to them. Instead of joining the others right away, he sees Annie standing off to the side by herself. When he reaches her, he says, "What do you think?"

"They are all so—" her meek voice makes him lean closer so he can hear her. "Loving. They make me miss—"

"Shhh. Try not to think of them back home," he murmurs. Her nod is slight, but he does see it. "Come on, let's go find something to eat."

The two helpers quickly find the food. While Peeta fills his plate, Annie just gets a couple of things. He doesn't say anything, but leads her to a couple of empty seats right in the middle of the siblings. She hesitates, but he motions her over.

Just like he hoped, as soon as they sat down, several of the siblings join them. As they do, Peeta and Annie both are drawn into the conservations around them.

Peeta isn't' sure how long they sit there, but Cashmere stands and says, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone quiets immediately, and she continues, "It has come to our attention that the guards we put into place have been breached." Peeta is confused, and from the way the other helpers are murmuring, they are too. But the siblings, with their furrowed brows, all look concerned. "Jo and I found the breech, and tried to repair it. We weren't able to. So now that we are all gathered here, we can do it together."

"How was he able to break through?" Thresh is able to ask.

Johanna answers him, "We aren't sure. Cash and I met up about a week ago and felt it then." She steps into the light of the fire. "Katniss, did you bring what I asked you to?"

He sees her stand up, with a fabric sack that he's never seen before, in her hand. Cashmere accepts it, then motions for everyone to stand. "If everyone will get in birth order. That's how we did it last time."

The helpers stand to the side while they line up with Thresh first. Finnick follows, then Gloss and Cashmere. Jo waits for Katniss, Prim and Rue to take their places before she takes her in between Cash and Katniss. "Now," Jo commands, "Everyone join hands. Rue and Thresh, lead us around the circle."

When the siblings are in their places, Cashmere adds, "Helpers, go get behind your brother or sister." When everyone is in place, she says as she reaches into the bag. She pulls out what looks like some kind of bundle and throws it on the fire. "This is white sage given to us by our very own Father. Thank you for giving it to us."

The other brothers and sisters murmur, "Thank you, Father."

Cash gives the bag to Johanna who pulls out the second bundle. She throws it on the fire. It's not until it starts burning that Peeta recognizes the cedar scent. Jo prays, "This is cedar, given to us by father. We ask now that this cedar will cleanse all of our districts, and our land of any evil that may try to creep in. Thank you, Father for giving us cedar."

The siblings chime in with the helpers echoing, "Thank you, Father."

This time, they hand the bag to Katniss who draws out the third bundle. She throws it on the fire. "Thank you father for giving us rosemary. We ask that you will use it to cleanse our homes of all evil. We ask that you will bless all those who live within our borders, and surround them with love. Thank you, Father for giving us, rosemary."

"Thank you, father."

Katniss passes the bag to Prim. When she has taken out the fourth bundle and thrown it on the fire, she says, "We thank you, Father for giving us lavender. Use it to cleanse our homes. Give us a clean slate and the peace that comes with that. Thank you, Father for giving us lavender."

"Thank you, Father."

Prim then gives the bag to Rue. The youngest of them pulls out the last bundle. She throws it on the blaze, and even the animals around them grow silent, waiting to hear what their mistress has to say. "Thank you, Father for giving us Juniper. We ask that you will bless and keep us while you cleanse us from all those who would do us harm. We ask that a hedge of protection will be formed. Use it to keep out those who would harm us. Hide us from their sight, hide our words and even our thoughts from the evil ones. Thank you, Father for watching over us."

"Thank you, Father."

A great golden orb rises out of the fire. Everyone but Katniss is still as she raises her hands. Palms towards the ball of fire, Peeta can see her lips move, but can't hear what she says. Slowly, starting with Prim, each one of her brothers and sisters raise their hands towards the ball.

Meanwhile, it continues to grow, as it's absorbing the sibling's energy. When it begins to pulse, the chant that Katniss must have been whispering gets louder as the rest of them join her.

The orb rises again, and when it's far above them, it shimmers in the moonlight then bursts into a thousand pieces. Peeta's breath catches in his throat at the sight. Those pieces then find their way across the sky. Right when they find their places, they flash forming some kind of grid.

His attention is claimed when he sees Katniss begin to wobble. He gets to her in time to catch her in his arms.

He cradles her, as Prim comes over to his side. She pushes the hair off of Katniss' forehead and mutters, "I knew she would overdo it. she did the last time, too." Prim meets Jo and Cash's questioning gazes. "I'm taking her in, is the shield in place?"

Jo nods, and Cash answers, "The shield is in place."

Prim nods then turns to Cato. "Can you—"

"I've got her," Peeta interrupts, standing with Katniss in his arms. he isn't sure what just happened, but no one but him will be touching her, much less carrying her anywhere.

Prim nods, and leads the way. Peeta, then Cato follow her. He can hear Cash saying something to the rest of them. But he is more concerned about the lifeless Katniss in his arms. It's not until Prim gets to a door and is turning the knob, that Peeta realizes that this is the room right beside his.

The light comes on, and Prim motions towards the bed. "Go ahead and lay her down." She focuses her attention on Cato. "I'm still feeling weak too. Can you go get my bag, please?"

Cato nods and shuts the door behind him. Peeta watches Prim as she perches on the bed beside her sister. She rubs her palms together, and mutters, "You always give so much. I should fuss at you, but that's what you do."

"W-w-will she be alright?" Peeta asks, tripping over his words.

Prim glances at him over her shoulder. "Come here, you can help me." She waits for him to join her, then she pulls the chair by the bed over to her. He's sitting as Cato comes back in. "I love how quickly you always find what I need." Peeta doesn't miss the flush that turns his friend's cheeks pink at her compliment. "Now get me the red bottle." Katniss groans as Prim accepts the bottle. "Oh, good. She's trying to wake up. We are fast healers, but something like this, takes everything out of her." she holds out one of her hands, and asks, "Cato, will you pour a little of the oil onto my palm?"

Cato does as she bids, and Prim rubs her hands together again before she lays her hands on Katniss' cheeks. "North wind, blowing strong, speak to the south. East and west come and listen. Restore our sister this night. Deep peace of the running wave to you. Deep peace of the flowing air to you. Deep peace of the quiet earth to you. Deep peace of the shining stars to you. Deep peace of the infinite peace to you."

The young men gasp as Prim's hands begin to glow. Peeta jumps to his feet, unsure what to do. Katniss gives a heavy exhale and an overwhelming sense of peace fills the room. "There. She will sleep till the morning. Peeta, I need you to stay with her." Prim stands and lays her hand on his arm. He can feel the heat in her touch. She opens her mouth to say something, but shakes her head. His heart falls, for he wants to ask about her healing his leg. She does say, "I'll get someone to bring you something to eat. I'll be back to check on you. I know there is nowhere else you'd rather be- but are you ok staying with her?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he agrees.

"I know." She smiles at him softly. "I'll be back in a little bit to check on her."

He watches Prim leave with Cato close on her heels. Peeta sits back down in the chair he just vacated. He runs his fingers through his curls, tugging at the ends. He wishes he could do something, anything to help her.

Frustrated because he doesn't know what to do.

He does the only thing he knows, as fast as his bad leg will let him, he limps back to his room. Not even bothering to rummage for what he knows is in there, he simply grabs the bag he'd packed his things in.

When he enters again, his breath catches in his throat. Seeing her there, her usually braided hair unbound for this special celebration, asleep for anyone else to assume, the same warmth that he has started to feel when it's just him and his Katniss washes over him.

He might only be seventeen, but he knows what he feels for her—he approaches the bed and reclaims his seat. Setting the bag in his lap, he pulls out the book they've been looking forward to. Opening it up, he begins, "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I know, I know, but hey, at least it hasn't been six months like it was last time! Lololol…. I know that's not an excuse, but I do promise to do better. The next chapter is one of those that I've been waiting to write since I started planning this story. So hopefully the words will flow, and the people that I live with will leave me alone.

I know this one is short compared to the other chapters in this. I wanted to give you something, and what happens next needs to be it's own chapter, and not the back end of this one.

I need to thank notanislander and cole. And of course you, for continuing to come back to read my words. I've been having a hard time lately, and this community that we've built means so much to me. Thank you, for being there for me.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure you had a good birthday?" She asks.

"I did," she scowls at him, and he chuckles, "I promise."

"I meant to do more—"

"Shhh," he murmurs. "You didn't know that Thresh would need us. Besides, each birthday I get to spend with you, is better than the last."

Their eyes meet, both of them bouncing/swaying gently on the backs of Jasper and Snowshoe. They are quiet for only a moment then the burst out laughing. "Quit teasing me, Peeta." She gasps through her chuckles.

His heart flips, wishing he could tell her the truth. "Never, ever. I know I'll never forget my eighteenth birthday."

She stills, but her smile doesn't leave her face. "What do you want for supper?"

"Whatever is easy. I never knew planting would be so tiring."

They grow silent thinking back to why they were needed in the first place. Several of Thresh's villagers had come down with a spring sickness. No one was really worried until the young ones who had contracted it began to sleep and would not wake up.

Not even Prim and Father could help.

The helpers planted while the siblings did what they could to help the ones left behind.

"Can I ask you a question?" Peeta says beside her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why don't we go into my—your village like Thresh does?" He tries to keep the longing of seeing those he left behind. It's been a couple of months since they went for Winter Solstice and Madge had a new husband and Rye and Delly's baby is growing big—they are moving on but he feels like time is standing still for him.

"Since Thresh is the first born, his gift was given to help Father feed the people of the land. And since he can't do all the planting and the tending and the gathering, Thresh instead goes around and helps."

Peeta nods. "So, what you are saying is since you have the job of keeping the fire, you don't need anyone but your helper? Where Thresh has to feed everyone, he needs everyone to do it?"

"You are so much better with words than I am. But yes, something like that. Then, look at Rue. Her domain is the animals. The people take care of their livestock while she looks after the animals in the wood, and well, all around us."

"It makes sense," Peeta agrees. The trail opens up to their yard. Working quickly, they put the tack up, and brush down the horses. Katniss turns them loose in the pasture and follows Peeta into the treehouse. Working together, they fix a quick supper and sit down together on the couch outside of Peeta's bedroom.

They are so tired, that one of them turns on a movie, joins the other on the couch. As soon as they both are comfortable, their eyes close. Her head finds his chest, while his arms wrap tightly around her.

And there they sleep until sometime late the next morning.

Kpkpkpkp

One summer morning, sometime after that, before the heat chases away what little coolness crept in the night before, finds Peeta with his cup of morning tea watching the little waves lap at the shore of the lake.

The sounds of the forest that he knows by now that never really sleep, surround him, singing to him it's greetings.

He wills his mind to be still, but as usual it's always thinking, always churning. He tries not to think about the future, about one day having to leave _her-_ when suddenly she is there. He gives her a smile, and she returns it before taking a sip of her tea.

"We have to go clear some trees today."

He nods. "We do."

She is quiet for so long that he has to turn his head to make sure she is still there. He lets his eyes roam over her, drinking her in like only he can when she falls asleep beside him on the couch. There he lets himself wonder what it would be like to finally touch her, to kiss her in those hidden places that he's only heard about. To kiss her eyelids to only have her open her eyes to pull him down into an embrace as they kiss away—"Peeta?" her question brings him back to this moment, with her by this lake.

"I'm listening," he croaks hoping that she is convinced even as his voice cracks.

Her brow, that perfectly curved brow arches up. He thinks he hears her hum but she says, "let's take the day off."

"But it's not Sunday."

The curve of her lips makes him want to—"No, it's not, but I think we need to swim."

The curve of his lips matches hers. "We do?"

"We do."

"Last one in—" he starts to tease, but her shirt is over her head and in the sand before he even gets all of his words out. Underneath is the tank she normally swims in. "Hey! You had this planned!"

Her boots land next. "I was hoping—come on Peeta! I'm going to beat you!"

Her pants land next to his boots. A dream he had once of her clothes on his floor leading to his bed makes parts of him harden. Katniss doesn't look back as she runs into the cool lake giving him time to adjust his pants to hide what is happening in them.

He slides his boots off as a wet Katniss comes out of the water. She throws her head back, and droplets of water bounce all around her. "Don't look at me-" he whispers as he tugs his shirt off. Next to go are his pants. Thankfully he wore his loose boxers today, and the object of his desire is looking the other way.

When he is covered by the water, he calls out, "I'm finally in!"

She turns to him, and something in him squeezes tight as she looks at him. Her lips part and he can pick up on a whisper of a sound that escapes. Her grin makes him want her as a splash of water wets his face. A giggle on the breeze snaps him out of the trance he's in, and he scoops up a handful of water.

"Peeta! you wouldn't—" his returning splash interrupts her as water fills her mouth.

"Oh, crap—" he manages to sputter before he catches her as she leaps at him before dunking them both.

As they sink under the surface of the lake, bubbles surround them, enclosing them in their own little world. His hands flex around her waist, and he pulls her closer to him in an effort to save her even if in reality, she is the better swimmer.

He opens his eyes, and she is impossibly close, blinking back at him. She wraps her arms around him, and together they surface. Breathing deep, they stay in one another's arms.

A delicate spell weaves itself around them, drawing them closer. Everything else fades in that moment but her, his Katniss, this goddess in his arms and the way she feels pressed against him. In that moment, he wants so many things but doesn't know what to do—how to ask—

His exhale is heavy as he sets her apart from him. His hands linger on her hips, and he foolishly wishes that she doesn't pay attention to where he can't let her go even as his fingers grip her tighter.

Her hands linger on his shoulders, and his breath catches as her own fingers tighten as a wave pushes them together. He watches, helplessly as her lips, those lips that he waits to hear her musical words each and every day, part. He waits to hear what she might have to say when he hears—

"What are you two doing?" Echoes across the water from the shore.

She drops her hands from his shoulders as she scowls. "Damn it Gloss. Don't sneak up on us like that."

Peeta meets her brother's eyes. He is too far away to really see his expression as he finally let's go of her. "Why aren't you two working?" He asks from the shore. "They've already said to make this a cold winter. I don't think you're ready."

Katniss rolls her eyes and grunts as she walks towards the shore, "I'll be ready, I always am."

"Don't get out," Gloss says, and Katniss freezes. "I'm coming in."

She crosses her arms across her chest. "We aren't skinny dipping, so keep your underwear on."

"Fine, fine." Gloss says, standing in the sand with nothing on but his boxers. His shirt is still in his hand, and he throws it on top of his shoes before he comes splashing into the water.

Peeta straightens up, but is far enough out that the water only comes to his chest. Katniss waits for Gloss and together, they join him. He opens his mouth to say something, when Katniss asks instead, "Why are you here?"

Gloss splashes her. "Oh gee, little sis, I love you too."

She shakes her head, and splashes him back. "I didn't mean it bad. I've just learned through the years that sometimes when you show up by yourself, it's not always a social call."

"He wants to have a blizzard this winter."

"Everyone?" When Gloss nods, she swears, "Damn it. Why?"

"He said it was time. Father gave me the message today."

"Wait," Peeta buts in. "Who is saying this?"

He watches the brother and sister exchange a look. Not sure what to think, Katniss interrupts his thoughts when she says, "It's ok, Peeta. Not all of the commands come from Father. There is someone who rules over him, but we don't have to worry about him."

A brief memory from years ago comes to his mind. A strange ceremony, Katniss passing out. This unnamed entity must be who they were protecting themselves from. Instead of asking, he just nods his head. A face full of water distracts him and he is content to let Katniss and Gloss distract him as they play in the lake.

Kpkpkpkp

He wipes the sweat off his brow then stuffs the handkerchief back in his back pocket. "Are you ready?"

"I've been waiting on you to cut down the tree for thirty minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah," he whispers. Katniss is on the other side of the clearing, and far enough away that if she was human, he knows she wouldn't have heard him. But when she smirks, he shakes his head in reply. Picking the axe back up, he takes another swing. The head of the axe lands exactly where he intends, giving the mighty oak the right amount of force needed to start to break. The tree bends, the whoosh of air that follows causes Peeta's hair to stand on end as it lands on its side.

Katniss leads Jasper over to where he stands, and he swings the axe. Muscles tense, and unknown to the boy, her eyes never leave his body as he chops off the branches with one chop. By the time he gets to the end of the oak, she has the horse's harness attached to the log. He waves at her, and with a click of her tongue and she nudges his side, Jasper heads towards home.

Kpkpkpkp

"Are you sure you want a bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah, I mean we are going to use the branches that are too little to save. Besides, this is the only way to eat s'mores." Katniss says. The way she's looking at him—of course he's going to do anything she asks.

He smiles and throws another branch on the fire. It's mid-summer, and they are listening to Gloss' warning, and chopping down more and more trees every day. After all this time, Peeta is still amazed at how quickly the forest replenishes itself.

He sits down on the log that has been here far longer than he has and watches the flames rise. She comes back, and hands him the paper package with one hand, then with the other gives him a long stick. Her moves are well practiced as she skewers a marshmallow with his stick. He goes ahead and puts the white fluff in the fire while she puts another marshmallow on another stick. She copies him, and they both turn their sticks until they reach their desired shade of brown.

Offering him a graham cracker, he gently puts his melted fluff on the cracker. "Give me your stick," he offers putting his aside.

"Oh," she breathes as she hands it to him. He blows out the fire, and she holds up another cracker. He does the same with that marshmallow. He sets the sticks aside, while she lays a piece of chocolate on top, followed by another cracker. "I've waited for this all day," she whispers before she sinks her teeth into the gooey creation.

He watches the top cracker break, and melted chocolate along with creamy white come oozing out. Her eyes flutter shut, and she hums in contentment.

She doesn't see him adjust himself because of the thoughts that flood his subconscious. All he knows is that in that moment, he'd give anything to be able to kiss the marshmallow and lick the chocolate off her lips.

In that moment of need, her silver eyes meet his. When they look back on this moment, neither one will be able to pinpoint if it was the fire, the twilight, or just simply wanting each other after all this time—but his lips brush against hers, asking permission.

She freezes. Those silver eyes of hers blink knowingly into his. His heart gallops wildly in his chest as she looks deep into his. She blinks, and brushes her lips against his. He can hear her breath catch in her chest, as his shudders in his.

Their lips meet. His hands come up, to cup her cheeks and her hands grip his wrists. Her lips move under his, opening. Unsure what to do, he opens his mouth ready to say something.

She doesn't give him a chance.

The protest stops in his chest as his lips follow hers. She tilts her head, and his heart leaps into his chest, suddenly afraid that she is going to stop—then—oh—her tongue traces his lip and his meets hers—

All thought flee his mind as she kisses him.

Kpkpkpkp

 _So, this is what a kiss feels like—_

She draws his seeking tongue in, meeting it with her own as something she's never felt before releases inside her. She grabs his wrists as he cups her face to keep him close as this want, this need washes over her. She felt as if she'd always waited for something, unknowing what it was.

Now she knows.

It was this boy—her hands run down him, but doesn't go any further than his shoulders as she tries to get even closer to him— who is no longer a boy, that she's been waiting on.

The want that she's been fighting since she first laid eyes on him makes her pull away from his kiss—his touch. Her forehead touches his, and her exhale is heavy. "Peeta?"

His sweet blue eyes open, and even in the dim light of the bonfire she can see his desire, swirling in the depths. "Katniss?" His croak is heavy with emotion.

Her mouth opens, then closes, then opens again as he leans into her again. She meets his kiss with her lips, but says against him, "I want—"

"I do too," he whispers back.

"I need—"

"Me too," his moan shakes her core.

It pains her to pull away from him, but she does. His eyes blink in the fading light, and she can't tear hers away. "Is this what we really want?" Years of wonder, yearning, and need makes her voice quiver.

She can hear how shaky his own breath is as he inhales to speak. "I'm yours Katniss. From the very first moment I saw you in these woods, I've belonged to you. What we do after this is up to you, but I want you more than I want my next breath."

His words stir something inside. In her many, many years upon the earth, has she ever felt this way before? Was there another helper, another person who ever made her feel this way? This burning, achy, _need_ that is making every nerve she has hum? Her own breath is just rough as his as she struggles to draw it.

"Peeta?" She whispers, as her hands grasp at his arms, willing him to touch her. "What is this? Why do I feel this way?"

"Have you ever been kissed?" He asks. She shakes her head. "So, you haven't—" his voice trails off as his eyes meets hers.

"Have you?" She mutters back.

"No," he says. "But no one wanted me—" he clears his throat as she scowls at him for still thinking that way. His grin, warms her heart even more and even makes it skip a beat as he cups her cheeks. "I like this kissing thing. I think we both need lots, and lots of practice."

"We do?" She murmurs as he comes closer, so close she can feel his hot breath on her top lip.

He brushes his lips along hers and mutters, "We do. I think we could become quite the experts on kissing."

"I like the way you think—" his kiss cuts her off as he claims her lips again.

kpkpkpkp

Katniss learns that she loves to kiss Peeta in the pantry as they cook together.

Peeta loves that he can kiss her whenever he wants to now.

And he does.

They make out in the woods when they should be chopping wood.

They are lost in one another when Finnick and Annie show up one afternoon.

Then there is the time when Cashmere almost caught them kissing in the barn loft.

Then one day, they were in the barn finishing up chores when there is a loud clang that echoes through the large space. Peeta drops the curry brush, leaving Jasper watching.

He runs to the tack room where he knows she is—and that's where he finds her. His voice cracks as he says, "Katniss?"

She doesn't move, even as he falls to his knees beside her. He lifts his hand to brush her hair away from her face when he pulls his hand back with a hiss. Her skin is so hot, she burns him. "Katniss, whatever is wrong?"


End file.
